Second Destiny
by Another Cat Girl
Summary: Ch 22 UP DH CF Dilandau, Hitomi, Celena, Folken, and the Slayers have been given second chances on life. Will they take advantage of this new opportunity to change their former destinies? (22: Death. Chases. Escapes. A war starts.)
1. Dinner

Author's Note: This fanfic is based on spoilers, so I suggest you go convince your friends to buy you the rest of the series before you continue on. Then come back and read my beautiful piece of work! And REVIEW! This starts a few years after the show ends, which means Dilandau and the rest of the crew are 17 to 18. Don't be discouraged by the Celena-ishness of the first parts of the story, because I promise, Dilandau IS a major character in this. And so is Folken, and the Dragonslayers, and Hitomi, and Van, and EVIL Allen, too. Be patient, people!!! Please!! And read!  


Disclaimer: ^^ This disclaimer brought to you by: A miscellaneous soldier from the Zaibach Army!

  
Soldier: *comes out nervously, wishing the author hadn't taken his sword away* "Sir! Escaflowne is not owned by the author in any way, sir!"  
ACG: "...and?"  
Soldier: *Looks at author in confusion, then the light bulb turns on* "Oh, yes. Sir! Although she thinks that she has the right to make hilarious circumstances happen to the characters, after she spent so much of her precious money on the purchasing of the videos, Sir!"  
ACG: "Good, good! I think I'll name you Bill!"  
Bill: "Okay, Sir."  
ACG: "I love soldiers. So quick to call people Sir...^^ ANYway, on with the freakin' story, already!"  
  
Second Destiny  By Another Cat Girl  
  
Chapter 1: Dinner  
  
Celena Schezar sat in a rocking chair in her room alone. She was a beautiful woman with short silver hair and brilliant blue eyes, that at the moment were considering the flames in her fireplace. The servants usually didn't light the fire in the grate, but this night was unusually cold, and they made an exception.   
  
"Something about...the fire reminds me of something..." Her brows crossed thoughtfully, and she sighed.   
  
She had been taken to the castle at Palas when her brother, Allen Schezar, had married the Princess Millerna of Asturia. The life was comfortable here, with Jajuka, the beast-man, to take care of her, but something made her feel uneasy. Was Allen urging her to get married, even though she was sure she didn't want to think about marriage until she understood her past? Was it the servants that whispered about her when they thought she couldn't hear? The feeling that they all thought she was cursed?  
  
She shook her head. "No. I shouldn't think like that. I should be thankful that I am alive. That's what Allen said."  
  
Celena still couldn't remember very much that had happened to her ever since she had been kidnapped by the Zaibach empire when she was a little girl. All she recalled was that Jajuka was nice to her when she was all alone. And the demons in the black cloaks took her away from him...and fire, after that her memory was all flames.  
  
She shivered. "It's not a good way to live. What's the point of life here if I...I can't remember? All I know is that I love my brother Allen...and my foster father Jajuka. And that doesn't explain anything at all."  
  
She jumped as the door bounced open and Jajuka came in, furry face as expressionless as ever. "Celena. It is time for dinner."  
  
Celena smiled softly. "Thank you, Jajuka."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Asturia's royal dining hall was nothing less than majestic. King Allen sat at the head of the huge dining table, with Millerna on his left, and Celena sat with Jajuka at her side. Diplomats and royals from the rest of the continent filled the rest of the table.  
  
Celena barely touched her food, bored with the extravagance. She had done very little that day, like she did other days. Needle pointing this, sewing that. It was all very droll, and not taxing in the least, so she was never very hungry.  
  
Allen looked up through his long blonde hair at Celena. "Sister? I'd like to introduce you to Merlot, the Prince of Vendange. Merlot, this is my sister, the Lady Celena Schezar."  
  
Allen nodded to the weasely young man who sat across from Celena, and she stared at the prince, hard. He had greased black hair and overly-bright black eyes, a garish orange outfit that hurt to look at, and a voice that grated on her nerves. She hadn't given him a second glance until now, and had tried to ignore his high-pitched voice when it joined in the rest of the conversation.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, your highness," Celena said dismissively. She turned to say something to Jajuka.  
  
"My lady, your beauty is unspeakable. The angels must look down at you in envy," Merlot said, and it would have been a compliment if it hadn't come from a creep with such an annoying voice.  
  
Celena frowned. There was nothing more irritating than an idiot who had power of any kind. Even the little power of forcing her to speak with him. "Yes. If you say so, my lord."  
  
"I most certainly do," The prince squeaked. His ratty eyes twinkled with excitement. "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for breakfast tomorrow morning."  
  
Celena gritted her teeth in frustration. Why was it that they couldn't just leave her alone? "I would be happy to, highness."   
  
...but I'd rather dig in garbage. I'll only do it for Allen's sake, for peace's sake, but don't get your hopes up. I'd die before I'd marry you, you filth. Or maybe, killing you would be a better solution...  
  
Fire flared behind her eyelids, and she shook her head, suddenly tired. There it went again, that feeling...like a demon was on the edge of her consciousness, impatiently waiting to emerge...  
  
Jajuka looked at Celena in alarm, understanding the tell-tale signs of Dilandau emerging. "Celena? Are you alright?"  
  
Celena grabbed Jajuka's arm for support, and her eyes went wide, staring through him and smiling evilly.  
  
"No, Celena!" Jajuka whispered harshly. "You must let go of your anger! You are the gentle and kind Celena!"  
  
Celena's eyes focused back on Jajuka, and she breathed raggedly for a few moments. "What..? What was that? What has happened?"  
  
The rest of the nobles were starting to notice the incident, especially Merlot, who looked at the two of them in concern. "Are you feeling alright, my lady?" he screeched in her ears, which almost pushed her over that nameless abyss again.  
  
Allen and Millerna stood up, worry in their expressions. "Jajuka? Is something wrong?"  
  
Jajuka hurriedly stood up and pulled Celena into a standing position. "The lady Celena has informed me that she is not feeling like herself this evening. She will now retire to her chambers for the night."  
  
Allen nodded slowly and sat back down, smiling at his queen.   
  
Celena pressed her fingers to her forehead in pain, and leaned on Jajuka, who helped her to walk up to her chambers.  
  
Jajuka opened the door and supported Celena to her bed. "Are you going to be alright, Celena?"  
  
Celena was already in a deep, peaceful sleep. Jajuka sighed, took off her shoes, and covered her with sheets.  
  
A few hours later, Celena smiled. She was having a good dream about decapitating Merlot. Her eyes glowed red for a moment.

A.N. O_o Is Dilly-sama EVER going to come back? Maybe tomorrow!  



	2. Breakfast

ACG: *Looks askance at audience* -_- Please Review. Or Else.  
  
Disclaimer: This disclaimer brought to you by: Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII!  


ACG: "Hey, Sephy? Do I own Escaflowne?"  
Seph: "From the wrenched sight of your apparel, I would inference that you don't own anything. At all."  
ACG: "Argh. But he's right." ;_;  
Seph: "I am going to go speak with my brother Folken. Farewell, Hobo-ish Cat-Girl."  
ACG: "Brothers? Eh, well, One-winged angel. Black-winged angel. Makes sense.  
ON WITH THE FIC!!! I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

  
Second Destiny By Another Cat Girl  
  
Chapter 2: Breakfast

Last time:  
  
((A few hours later, Celena smiled. She was having a good dream about decapitating Merlot. Her eyes glowed red for a moment.))  
  
Celena woke abruptly, sensing intense heat around her. Her eyes opened wide in terror. Her room was completely in flames. Fire licked the walls and ceiling eagerly and the air was thick with smoke. She coughed hoarsely as the black vapors invaded her lungs and tried to move, but her blankets had wrapped around her as she slept, trapping her like a net.   
  
"Help! Someone help me!" Celena yelled, and coughed again, struggling with her covers. Celena realized with alarm that her blankets were starting to catch on fire at the foot of her bed. She squinted through the rising heat that seared her eyes, and saw someone standing in the midst of the flame.   
  
"Wait! Help me! Please!" she shouted. The figure turned excruciatingly slowly. The fire was almost at her feet. The man walked through the smoke, and she gasped. He had white hair like her, but with red eyes that shone with a demonic light. He smiled crazily, and started to laugh, as if enjoying what was happening.  
  
"Who are you!?" she screamed hysterically. "Why don't you help me!?"   
  
The man laughed harder. "You can't even save yourself. You're so weak."  
  
The man's eyes suddenly flashed, and she was swept away into fiery nothing.  
  
"No!" Celena sat up in bed. The morning light poured into a room completely devoid of fire damage.  
  
"What? Wh...who?" She shuddered and tried to wipe the sweat from her forehead, but couldn't because her blankets pinned her hands to her side, making her uncomfortably hot. Celena untangled herself and stepped away from her bed.   
  
"That...dream." She shook her head, already forgetting the nightmare. She looked across the room and saw the image of a man appear and fade away, the memory of his evil laughter remaining for a few moments. Celena shuddered.  
  
She looked down and noticed that she was still wearing the dress that she had worn for dinner, and smiled at the thought of her falling asleep so quickly.   
  
"Jajuka must have put me to bed." She walked to her closet and changed into a blue tunic and brown pants, which she didn't usually wear because of the impropriety. Today seemed...different somehow. She didn't feel like wearing a dress.  
  
The door opened as she was putting on her pair of soft boots. She glanced up cheerfully as Jajuka entered.   
  
"Good morning!" she greeted, and finished tying the second lace.  
  
Jajuka frowned slightly as if he were worried and stared at her attire. "Are you feeling alright today, Celena?"  
  
"Of course, Jajuka," Celena answered. "I think I had a horrible dream, although I can't remember it very well. Something about..." she thought for a moment, then smiled and shook her head. "Never mind. It's gone."  
  
Jajuka's frown deepened and then he smiled one of his rare smiles. "I have a present for you from your brother. He told me it was for your birthday, but I wanted to give it to you early."  
  
He held out a small pink box with a pretty ribbon, which she grabbed eagerly. She opened it hurriedly and gasped at the simple beauty of the ring that lay inside. It was a plain silver band with a blue stripe of color all around it. She lifted it and tried it on the ring finger of her left hand. "It's beautiful. I love it, Jajuka!"  
  
"King Allen said it belonged to your mother. It has great significance to him. He said it would honor your mother to wear it with you." Jajuka placed strange emphasis on the last sentence, but Celena didn't notice.   
  
"So, Jajuka! What are we going to do today? Take a ride in the Crusade?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Celena. You have to eat breakfast with Prince Merlot."   
  
She scowled. "Oh, no. I thought it would be a good day, today."  
  
"Don't complain," he said chidingly.  
  
She grinned. "I certainly hope he doesn't get scared off because I'm wearing this, because I am not changing!"  
  
Jajuka made a tsking noise. She laughed and went downstairs. He stared at the floor for a minute, thinking. Then he said, "I hope, for all our sakes, that she keeps that ring on her finger."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prince Merlot was wearing an electric lime outfit that seemed to glow painfully against Celena's vision, making her squint. They were eating out by the gardens, after Merlot had gotten over the sight of her in pants.  
  
"My lady, I hope you are comfortable," he said shrilly, and managed to move the chair for her to sit down.  
  
Celena busied herself with staring into space. She paid no attention to the ratty little man, lest she explode, but then he actually said something interesting.  
  
"…feeling alright about the episode at dinner. My manservant told me he could've sworn your eyes turned red, but I, of course, said that that was completely ridiculous because I didn't see it and I was sitting right there…"  
  
"Red eyes? What did you say?" she questioned interestedly.  
  
Merlot looked nonplussed for a second, then he said, "Just that your eyes looked reddish at the table, probably from the same sickness that made you take your leave…"  
  
He continued, and Celena wondered if the manservant was right , or if he was just making it up to add to the other superstitious whisperings about her. She shook her head, convincing herself that it was nothing to get upset about.  
  
Servants set the table industriously. Instead of using his napkin, Merlot tucked the edge of the tablecloth down his shirt, still talking vigorously. Celena made a disgusted face, and looked down at her breakfast of fresh fruit. She smirked, placing a piece of green melon on the edge of her fork and flicking it at him. Merlot flinched as the launched fruit thwakked him on his nose and bounced to the ground, leaving its juices splattered all over his facial features.   
  
He frowned accusingly at her, but she looked up at him innocently. "What is on your face, prince? You should go wash it off." She grinned in victory when he wasn't looking and was relieved that he was leaving her by herself for a minute.   
  
Unfortunately, as he got up and walked by her, he stupidly pulled the whole tablecloth with him because it was still tucked in his tunic. Both of their meals splattered onto Celena, and she exploded with anger.   
  
"Look what, you did, you disgusting piece of…" she bit her tongue, trying not to insult the thick idiot.  
  
Merlot squealed, "Oh, I'm sorry, my lady Celena, I'm so clumsy!"  
  
She shook her head and stalked to the kitchens with the slime following behind, her anger rising.

A.N. T__T One review?! And here I thought I said three! You make me sad! The story won't be as good if you don't tell me what you think of it! A HUGELY GARGANTUAN THANKS goes to my first reviewer, Crazy4dillyandvan! You are my hero! Remember, people, all authors live on reviews, and I'm a teenage author, so it applies especially! I NEED them! Just click the button on the bottom of the screen and tell me good things, and my hands will type faster and with greater skill! Oh, and Dilly's in the next chapter, so review and it will come faster! 


	3. The Pot

ACG: Yay! Another chapter!   


Disclaimer: Ahem, this one by…Vash the Stampede, from Trigun!  
AGC: "Vashie, do I own Escaflowne?"  
Vash: "Yes." *eats a donut*  
ACG: *growls, grabs donut and eats it* "DO I????"  
Vash: *cries* "My…my donut!"  
ACG: "Oh, I'm so sorry!" *gives him another donut and smiles*  
Vash: "Yay! You own nothing of value!!! LOVE AND PEACE!!!!!"  
  
Second Destiny By Another Cat Girl  
  
Chapter 3: Like a Whiny Lobster  
  
(((Unfortunately, as he got up and walked by her, he stupidly pulled the whole tablecloth with him because it was still tucked in his tunic. Both of their meals splattered onto Celena, and she exploded with anger.   
  
"Look what, you did, you disgusting piece of…" she bit her tongue, trying not to insult the thick, insulting idiot.  
  
Merlot squealed, "Oh, I'm sorry, my lady Celena, I'm so clumsy!"  
  
She shook her head and stalked to the kitchens with the slime following behind, her anger rising.)))  
  
She looked at Merlot suspiciously, thinking he spilled their food on her on purpose, but the dumb expression on his face and his screechy voice made her shake her head again, thinking that he was to stupid to get revenge of any kind.  
  
Celena entered the kitchen stormily, and the few cooks and assistants that were cleaning up after breakfast superstitiously left the room, secretly hoping they wouldn't be cursed by the raging white-haired beauty. She went to the sink and turned on the water and started to clean off her soiled pants. (1)  
  
Merlot quickly cleaned his face with the water, and then started to pester her again.  
  
"Lady Celena, I have to do something to make up for what I did. There must be something I can do for you," he screeched in his horribly adolescent voice.   
  
~Isn't it enough that he spilled crap on me?~ "Just leave me alone," she said curtly.  
  
"I won't take no for an answer," he shrilled.  
  
She sighed, her temper abating because she had gotten the worst of the stains out. "Uh...go...get me some towels," she answered finally. Merlot ran off like an eager young knight trying to get himself killed on his first quest. She sighed again, and bent to scrub at her hands in the sink.   
  
As she reached for the bar of soap, her mother's ring fell off, skittering into the drainage hole. She cursed, and reached down through the hole, getting the arm of her tunic wet and slimy. She cursed multiple more times because she could just barely touch the ring, but not grip it to pull it out. As she strained, she felt a red haze fill her vision, and she started to yell in frustration. She heard the prince return behind her and ask, "What are you doing, my lady?" in his high-pitched fashion. She grinned maniacally; something cracked inside her and broke loose.   
  
"Lady, here are your towels," Merlot stared at the back of her neck for a second, and when she didn't turn he frowned.   
  
"Lady Celena?"  
  
Dilandau slowly turned. "Who are you talking to, baka?"  
  
"Y...y-you aren't L-lady..." Merlot started to gibber.  
  
Dilandau smiled degradingly. "L-lady? Spit it out, idiot!" (2)  
  
"C-Celena." Merlot cowered beneath the towels he was holding to escape the man's red gaze.  
  
"Celena!" Dilandau frowned and threw Merlot's towels to the floor. He whispered dangerously, "You mean to say you thought I was a woman?"  
  
"N-n-n-" Merlot started to shake.  
  
Dilandau snarled and grabbed the big pot on the stove beside him, and slammed it upside-down on top of the sniveling prince's head. Unfortunately for Merlot, because it would have hurt enough anyway, but fortunately for me, you, and especially Dilandau, the pot was filled with boiling water. The water scathed Merlot where it hit his skin, and he passed out even before the pot came hit his head.   
  
Dilandau shook his head and smiled, looking at the mess he caused. "I don't usually like water, but that turned out better than I'd planned." (3)  
  
The pyromaniac stepped over the comatose idiot and walked out of the kitchens toward the gardens. "Where the heck am I? How in the Mystic Moon did I get here?" He looked around at the lovely fauna, and wished dearly for his red Alseides. He saw an overturned table, which some servants were putting right side-up and resetting. "Heh, looks like my handiwork."  
  
He spotted a servant going back into the kitchens. "Hey, you! Get over here!" The man cautiously approached, and started when he caught a glimpse of Dilandau's eyes. The silver-haired general grabbed the man's collar, and pulled him close. "Where am I?"  
  
The man looked startled at his manhandling, but wisely decided not to argue. "The castle at Palas."  
  
The next question was even stranger. "What year and date is it?"  
  
"The blue high moon 16, year 425." The servant looked at Dilandau as if he were crazy.  
  
Dilandau shook his head; those numbers weren't of Zaibach. They meant nothing to him. "How long since the war with Zaibach?"  
  
The servant looked incredulous, but guessed (rightly) that Dilandau might explode, so kept his expressions to himself. "It's been about 3 or 4 years, I guess."  
  
Dilandau threw the man from him and gave him a look that made him hurry off to the kitchens. ~Oh, how I hate it when I'm not in control.~  
  
He stuck his hands into his pockets, thinking, when he realized he was holding something in his left hand. He opened his palm, and saw a simple silver ring with a red stripe all around it. Dilandau smiled; red was his favorite color. He slipped the ring on his left hand.  
  
Suddenly, he felt something rip inside him, and felt like great bands were being tied around his soul. The last thing he saw was the band of red around the ring swirled into the color blue. His vision faded.  
  
(1) I don't know if they have indoor plumbing on Gaia, but I needed the ring to fall down the sink.  
  
(2) I wanted him to say "T-t-t-t-today, junior!!" like what Adam Sandler said in Billy Madison, but I restrained myself.  
  
(3) Sorry for having him use fire on his first physical assault of the story, but a pot was there, and I need that idiot Merlot alive and kicking for a while! Anyways, you already got a fiery dream sequence, anyway. Don't despair! He'll find a Red Alseides Unit! I can make it happen! 

AN: Hey, you got a little Dilly, guys! And the idiotic prince got told/physically abused! YAY! (I loved writing that part, is that a bad sign?) Also, the ring is not what it seems (this fic will resemble Ranma ½ for a while). Beware the ring, and watch out for its Jedi mind tricks!

  
Beloved Reviewers:  
  
Nihongo: here's an Allen Schezar quote for you, my skillful cousin: "Do you have a sticky note? 'Cause I'm 'stuck' on you!" Muahahahahahaha!!!!!   
  
Redundant Goddess: Mmmmm, Pies sound good, and don't roast things! I'll write! I'll write!   
  
Cheetah Smith: I like nachos, too! Especially when they're evil!   
  
Rina: Thanks for the paragraph! I sent you an e-mail!  
  
Issa: I hope you liked this chapter, then! Good review!  
  
Hey! You wanna' review or something? It won't take you that long, and I will personally mention you at the end! 


	4. Like A Whiny Lobster

ACG: Oooh, I've gotten so many reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Disclaimer: Today's brought to you by Inuyasha, from...Inuyasha!  
  
ACG: "Sooo...does Escaflowne belong to me?"  
Inuyasha: "Nope, and it aint ever gonna' be yours."  
ACG: "But maybe someday, after I buy out Microsoft..."  
Inuyasha: "You cat demons are all alike, so hopelessly hopeful." *shakes his head sadly*  
ACG: *bristles angrily* "Why you! Well, you have terrible grammar!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Shuddup, cat."  
  
Second Destiny By Another Cat Girl  
  
Chapter 4:

Last time:

(((He stuck his hands into his pockets, thinking, when he realized he was holding something in his left hand. He opened his palm, and saw a simple silver ring with a red stripe all around it. Dilandau smiled; red was his favorite color. He slipped the ring on his left hand.  
  
Suddenly, he felt something rip inside him, and felt like great bands were being tied around his soul. The last thing he saw was the band of red around the ring swirled into the color blue. His vision faded.)))   
  
Celena looked around in confusion. She was in the gardens, looking at the reset breakfast table, and wondered what in the world had just happened. She shrugged, and assumed she came back out to the table without realizing what she was doing. Celena glanced down at her left hand, and felt a strange relief that her mother's ring was on her finger once again. As she felt the ring with her right hand, she realized that her right palm was tender, as if she had just touched something that burned her hand a little. (1)  
  
The young woman sat down at the table and started to peel an orange, wondering where the nasty prince had gone. She didn't really care where he was, but it was unusual that he would leave her alone in peace.   
  
Suddenly, she heard an all-to-familiar squeal come from the kitchens. Celena cautiously stood up and walked toward the sounds of agony, and hurried her steps when she realized the sounds were not the result of an enemy attack.  
  
~Why…why would I think it was an enemy attack first, instead of an accident?~ Her thoughts skittered as she entered the building.   
  
The room seemed to be crowded with castle chefs and their assistants, who were trying to assist a very wet, very weepy Merlot. His bright green outfit was all wet and steaming and his face seemed…different. It was scalded, and red like sea crab. The rat-like prince sported a large bruise that was spreading on the right part of his forehead, and he was moaning in agony.   
  
Celena stepped up to him, feeling horrified, but also a little…amused. The whole thing was hilarious, the tomato-red princeling slipping on water on the ground as he tried to stand, and the cook's assistants supporting him like he was a toddler.  
  
"Prince Merlot…" she began, and he stopped crying for a moment.  
  
"Celena." His eyes widened with fear and distrust. "You…you stay away from me! You are haunted by demons! Red eyes watch and curse all those with you!"  
  
His face crumpled as he began to cry again. The people carried him away, but not before she saw him looking at her like a frightened rabbit looks at a hunter.  
  
Celena was shocked by his response to her merely entering the room. What could have possibly happened to make him hate her like that? And that was the first time he ever called her anything but 'my lady.'  
  
"What happened here? Who attacked him like that?" she directed her questions to the few remaining assistants and cooks that were still in the room. Instead of answering, they avoided her gaze and pretended to be busy cooking something. Some superstitiously made the sign against evil and glanced nervously at her as they turned away. 

She blinked. "What? Why won't you answer me?"  
  
When none of them even looked up at her, she slowly walked out of the kitchens, her heart in turmoil. She didn't notice when someone followed behind her.   
  
"My lady." She turned and saw a middle-aged assistant walk up to her. "You wanted to know what happened? I think I can tell you." When she motioned for him to continue, he said, "A man came out of the kitchens a few minutes ago who grabbed me and started asking crazy questions like where he was and what year it is. I think that same man attacked the prince."  
  
Celena frowned. It wouldn't do to have a person like that on the castle grounds. "Did you see where this man went?"  
  
The assistant shook his head. "No, my lady. When he let me go, I escaped inside and discovered Prince Merlot unconscious with a pool of water around him and a big steaming pot on his head."  
  
The young woman nodded. "Then I suppose this mystery man is the cause of Merlot's injuries. What does he look like? He needs to be arrested immediately."  
  
The man looked uncomfortable and wouldn't meet her gaze. "The man was…"  
  
"Yes?" Celena pressed.  
  
The assistant seemed to steel himself for a blow and looked up at Celena.  
  
"The man looked like you with red eyes."

ALSO VERY IMPORTANT, I NEED TO KNOW WHO YOUR FAVORITE DRAGONSLAYER IS BESIDES DILANDAU! You can pick from Shesta, Gatti, Miguel, Viole, Dalet, or Guimel, because that's all the names I can think of…if your favorite is some other, than feel free to vote for some other slayer that I forgot. So, show your loyalty to the 'slayers by reviewing and casting your vote! Also, you get a big hug if you want from whomever you choose, so you win no matter what!   
  
BELOVED REVIEWERS:  
  
Nihongo: Here's a dumb one I just made up, cousin:   
"Am I gaining weight? 'Cause I'm feeling PHAT!" -the Elusive Allen Schezar  
  
Redundant Goddess: Thanks so much for reviewing TWICE! And PLEASE don't roast me! I can only type so fast! O_o It's "interesting!" YAY!  
  
Shuro: I'm glad you thought it was amusing…I was laughing as I typed it!  
  
RainStorm: Such high complements! *blushes uncontrollably* Well, I hope I can keep it funny and interesting so you aren't bored!  
  
Mel_(dilly's_gal): ^-^ I feel loooved!  
  
Faraday: As you command, your highness, sir!   
  
Rheia: I wish I knew what's going to happen next…I'll have to think on it a bit more…  
  
Digi-riven: ^_^ Thanks, your reply amused me greatly! 


	5. Wine Makes For A Bad Allen

Disclaimer: Today's brought to you by...The Monster Allen Schezar! (Go Read Dragon Clan, everyone!)  
  
ACG: "Scary monster...do I own Escaflowne?"  
Allen: *meow*  
ACG: *frowns* "Hey, I'm talking to you!"  
Allen: *glances down at her through the tremendous fat folds around its eyes* "Meep-meep?"  
ACG: "Yes, that's right, Allen. I don't own Escaflowne!"  
  
Second Destiny By Another Cat Girl  
  
Chapter 5  
  
(((The assistant seemed to steel himself for a blow and looked up at Celena.  
  
"The man looked like you with red eyes.")))  
  
Celena's eyes widened. "He...he looks like me?"  
  
The assistant nodded. Celena shook her head. "That is very strange...anyway, tell the palace guard to look out for a mad-man like that on the loose."  
  
The man nodded and strode toward the barracks. Celena went to the table to finish breakfast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jajuka knocked at the door of the king's chambers and it was answered by a female servant, who looked up questioningly. "Allen wanted to see me?" The woman nodded and opened the door for him.  
  
Allen Schezar, King of Asturia, was lounging drunkenly on a pile of pillows and eating grapes held by a beautiful maiden. His eyes were glazed over from the contents of the empty wine glass in one hand and his normally well-groomed hair was disheveled and dirty. He was leering at the young grape-girl and was probably about to make a lewd comment when the beast-man entered.   
  
"Your majesty!" Jajuka said in surprise. He had heard rumors, but... "You asked to see me."  
  
Allen looked distractedly up at him and squinted. He seemed to recognize Jajuka after a moment and hissed, "Did you give her the ring?"  
  
Jajuka nodded at the slovenly king. "Yes. I told her that it belonged to her mother."  
  
Allen looked pleased. "Well, that aught to keep her in line for a while...good, good." He squinted at the empty wine glass, and absently accepted a grape from the woman.   
  
"What...what do you plan to do to her, majesty?" Jajuka tried not to sound as desperate as he felt. His beloved charge in the hands of this...monster?  
  
"Oh, I have to get rid of her, beastie-man." Allen hiccoughed.  
  
"Get rid of-" Jajuka was interrupted.  
  
"If she has that ring on, I might just be able to dump the whole mess on some lucky idiot's shoulders. Imagine the moron we'll trick into marrying her."

He looked up at Jajuka, actually seeing him for the first time. "I am tired of having to take care of her. Having a freakish science experiment for your only family is too much of a burden. Knowing that my little sister could turn into that monster Dilandau...he would kill me, if he saw me again. Do you know that? And look at me. I'm not prepared to fight anyone, let alone him. Not to mention how people will talk if they find out who she truly is. If I'm not mistaken, they already think she's cursed, do they not?"  
  
"They do."  
  
Allen absently twisted the glass. "Then we'll have to move quickly, won't we?"

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ACG: Sorry for the short chapters...at least they come out quickly, ne? Just for Rina, I'm going to introduce a few new characters in the next few chapters, and explained just what I changed about Escaflowne's ending to make it the way I want it. Oh, and tell me if I should make Van Evil or not!  
  
  
Beloved Reviewers:  
  
Nihongo: "Have I suddenly gone blind? 'Cause you're outta sight!" - The Elusive Allen Schezar And, no. You don't get a hug from Shesta because you haven't reviewed it in yet. *Pulls eyelid down, sticks out tongue* Nyah nyah! Hurry, up my cousin. And stop following me around! *frowns* We didn't go to kendo today, did we?..how sad. ;_;  
  
RainStorm: O_o I...feel...so...much...love! *gives RainStorm a big, friendly hug* 3/5ths of my reviews today were from this wonderful reader! You just follow her wonderful example! She even went and reviewed my Dragon Clan story! Yay! Oh, and thanks for the lovely ideas! She reviews more than even my blood relations. *frowns pointedly at Nihongo*  
  
Issa: You guessed rightly, my friend! I'm not sure how I'm gonna' do it yet, though... ;_;  
  
Ana: ^_^ Thank you very much! I hope you like chapter 5!  
  
Okay, for Issa and RainStorm:  
  
They were both walking along the city streets when suddenly, two Gundam thingies appeared from the sky and landed right in front of them. Two gorgeous pilots appeared from the cockpits, and walked up to the two girls. Gatti and Shesta looked nervously at each other, and Gatti said, "Do we really have to do this?" Shesta replied, "Dilandau told us to do whatever ACG says." They turned slowly and gave Issa and RainStorm tentative hugs. All four lived happily ever after, after the girls forced the 'slayers to propose. ^_^  
(They are a little uncomfortable around girls! How Sweet!) 

  



	6. Folkeny Flashback

Disclaimer: By…Ashitaka from Princess Mononoke (Mononoke Hime):

  
ACG: O_o "You run fast."  
Ashitaka: "A demon cursed me with a mark on my arm. Now I have to stop that one lady from chopping off the head of the forest spirit."  
ACG: "What does that have to do with running fast?"  
Ashitaka: *shrug*  
ACG: "ANYways, do I look like I own Escaflowne to you?"   
Ashitaka: "No."  
ACG: "Thanks! Anything else you'd like to say?"  
Ashitaka: "Just don't try to behead the forest spirit. Or I'll chop your arm off."  
ACG: O_o "Oh. Okay." *holds onto arms protectively*  
  
Second Destiny By Another Cat Girl  
  
Chapter 6  
  
(((Allen looked through the stained wine glass. "If I'm not mistaken, they already think she's cursed, do they not?"  
  
"They do."  
  
Allen absently twisted the glass. "Then we'll have to move quickly, won't we?")))  
  
Celena was sitting in Queen Milerna's study trying to needlepoint an ocean scene on a pillow. The young woman had changed out of her soaked pants and shirt into a light blue and white dress that accented her eyes, and was spending the afternoon in the queen's company. The study had thousands of books piled onto high shelves and all over the few pieces of furniture in the room. The light came brightly through a small window, cheerfully illuminating the cozy room.  
  
Celena bit her lip and looked down at her work. The birds that were supposed to be flying in the distance looked like scrawled V's. The ocean was an unrecognizable blue blob at the bottom, and the sun looked more like a hazy gold coin than anything else.  
  
"Millerna, if I do this so often, then why am I not good at it?" Celena put the pillow down; she was sure that no one would want to see her ridiculous stitching, much less sleep on it.  
  
Millerna laughed and looked up from the book she was reading. "Well, there are other things you could do, Celena."  
  
"I know. How…how is Prince Merlot doing?" Celena asked, trying to be nonchalant.   
  
"He's doing well, given how much he's gibbering about it. The injuries were not that serious." Millerna turned back to her book.  
  
"Millerna," Celena said worriedly. "What did he say happened to him in the kitchen?"  
  
"Now, Celena," Millerna smiled. "I thought you didn't like Merlot. I didn't think you would be so nervous about his welfare."  
  
"No, of course I'm not. I just wanted to know."  
  
Millerna stopped smiling when she saw Celena's serious expression. "Well, he told me and the other nurses that a man with silver hair and red eyes attacked him without warning. According to him, the man grabbed a boiling pot off the stove and slammed it on top of his head. If you ask me, it sounds like a whole lot of nonsense. He probably just had an accident and was too stupid to admit it."  
  
Celena looked at her hands. "Did…did he mention me?"  
  
Millerna seemed alarmed. "What's wrong, Cel? Is something the matter?"  
  
Celena looked straight into the young queen's eyes. "He said that it was my fault. He said that the man looked exactly like me but with red eyes. He said I was cursed."  
  
"And I say that he's just an idiot that managed to pour a pot of boiling water on his head." Millerna put on a more serious expression. "Don't let him convince you. What happened had nothing to do with you."  
  
The young woman nodded and didn't tell her sister-in-law the other worries that she had. ~I can't remember anything that happened from the time he started offering me towels to when I was outside. And if he did it himself, then why did the other servants see the mysterious man? ~  
  
Celena changed the subject. "So, how is life, being married to Allen?" The young woman picked up a book and started looking at it, looking at the cover. When Millerna didn't answer her right away, she glanced up at her. Millerna was staring at the far wall, biting her lip. 

She turned to Celena and said, "I need to tell you something, sister. I have to tell somebody. I can't keep it to myself anymore."  
  
Celena immediately put down the book and listened attentively. Millerna continued. "When Dryden left, I told him that I wouldn't wait for him, so I married Allen. That is what I always thought I wanted to do. Now...now I'm sure I made the wrong decision when I married your brother. I...don't think Allen loves me, Celena. Actually, I'm sure of it. I think...I think he's cheating on me, sister!"  
  
Celena looked at Millerna in shock. "He can't have... he couldn't have…"   
  
"He has, Celena and he drinks now. I...I don't know what to do." She put her face in her hands, and waited for Celena to answer  
  
"I don't know what you should do, either. I'm so confused. How could Allen do something like that? I know he's not like that. At least, I don't think he's like that. I haven't spent much time with him lately." She shook her head.  
  
Millerna looked desperate. "You can't tell anyone about this, sister. I don't want anyone to know about this until I know how to deal with it."  
  
Celena nodded slowly. "I won't, sister," she said faintly.  
  
Millerna nodded, satisfied. Celena slowly got up and left the room as if she was in a trance. As soon as she turned the corner she broke into a run to her room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Whoa, kind of big scene change…^_^ I LOVE FOLKEN!!)  
  
Folken looked over the capital city of Zaibach from his perch on top of the tallest skyscraper. (1) The sun was setting behind him, making the metallic buildings glint painfully into his eyes, but he didn't move. He wore loose dark robes, and a black cloak around his bare shoulders. The city was more bustling than he had ever seen it under Emperor Dornkirk's rule. The people of Zaibach were content, now that the Destiny War had literally stopped in mid-battle and that the rule of their oppressive and psychotic emperor was finally over.   
  
Folken felt a slight smile spread across his face. It was an unfamiliar sensation.   
  
~When was the last time I was happy? Maybe it is my calling in life to be unhappy. Heaven knows I deserve it, or I wouldn't have been sent back to this. ~  
  
He remembered what happened the day the Destiny War ended very vividly. That was the day when he received his second chance at a painful life. The same day the Dragonslayers were brought back into existence. The images of that day raced through his mind with striking clarity.  
  
*Flashback*   
  
Hitomi looked up at him, starting to cry. "Folken, you can't go! If you go to Zaibach, then you'll die!"  
  
Folken closed his eyes peacefully, then opened them again to look at the young schoolgirl. "I have to go to Zaibach." 

He turned slowly, pulling down his cloak to spread his magnificent black wings. "These black wings were a result of my changed fortune. I will die soon because of them anyway." 

Hitomi's horrified expression was darkened by the shadow of Folken's black wings. Tears streamed down her face. Her pendant flashed with a bright red light and helped Folken's invention take them to Zaibach.  
  
*~*  
  
Folken snarled in anger at the depraved old man and launched his attack. Behind him, he heard Hitomi scream, "Folken-san! No!" but he ignored her. All that was needed was for Dornkirk to die and the war would stop. He drew his sword.  
  
The sorcerer landed softly in front of Dornkirk, his wings fluttering to balance him. Folken resolutely sliced into the emperor and blood splattered in every direction. His eyes widened as his sword caught on something, and pain blossomed in his chest. The prince looked down in shock to see the tip of his sword embedded in his own flesh.   
  
"I see... the power of fate alteration..." Folken felt his vision become hazy. "May Gaia find true peace." 

He let himself fall back over the edge, and everything seemed to get dimmer the farther he fell.   
  
~Maybe this deed will suffice...~   
  
His body slammed against the cold ground below, but he didn't feel it. Folken's blood spread, and his eyes closed.   
  
"Brother..."   
  
*~*

  
Hitomi screamed as Folken fell. Black feathers floated slowly, softly after him, lamenting his passing. Her vision blurred with tears, and she sank to her knees. "No...I can't take it anymore! I won't watch anyone else die!"   
  
The whole room started to glow with the same light that transported her there. She closed her eyes against the bright glow, and when she opened them an old man was standing beside her. He turned to her and gestured at the light that surrounded the machine.   
  
"With your wishes, you have created the Zone of Absolute Fortune. All the wishes of the people of Gaia will now be fulfilled."   
  
Hitomi asked, "Are you Isaac?"  
  
The old man nodded. "Your wishes are especially strong. You have wished for a second chance for a few who have died and for a few that still live, including myself. This is an ultimate change in fortune, and I thank you for it. I see what I have done wrong, and I have given up trying to change fate with a machine." The old man smiled. "Now I can die in peace. I have lived hundreds of years too long."  
  
Hitomi heard footsteps to her left, and she turned. "Folken-san!"  
  
Folken nodded and smiled softly. "I see that I am not done with this life's pain. I can beg forgiveness now. Thank you."  
  
Hitomi's eyes filled with tears and she hurriedly hugged him. He was too surprised to hug her back.   
  
"Thank goodness you're alright, Folken-san! I really didn't want you to die!" As she let go, her hand brushed his wing. She gasped in wonder and stood back. The wings that spread from his back were now pure white, like Van's.   
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Folken glanced down at the city below again, and stood up quickly. It wouldn't do to sit for too long, even in reminiscence. He shuffled through the remaining memories.   
  
Hitomi had stopped the war with her wishes of peace(2), and Van came to break Dornkirk's Fate Alteration Engine. Folken had left the building rather than face his brother. He could never ask his forgiveness, at least not now. He left the room quietly.  
  
Isaac followed him and fell to the ground, finally dying of old age. Folken supported the ancient emperor's head as he expressed regret over his wasted existence and asked Folken to forgive him for ruining his life with false hopes of a better fate. He told Folken that he wanted him to be the emperor in his place. Then the old man's eyes closed, and his spirit was lifted to earth with a dusty wind.  
  
The public accepted Folken as the new emperor, mostly because all of the other high officials knew that Folken wouldn't interfere with their already set up administrations. The Four Generals returned with honors, and all seemed to be well again in Zaibach.  
  
Then there was the strange day when Dilandau's lost Dragonslayers returned from the dead. They had been revived by someone's strong wish in the Zone of Absolute Fortune and had traveled for weeks to return to Zaibach and for some word of what had happened to their commander Dilandau. They learned that their master had lived through the final battle of the Destiny War, but all the Zaibach troops found of him was his red Alseides Unit with the hatch open and no one inside.   
  
Folken hadn't told them what he thought had happened to the pyromaniac general. He decided to wait until he was sure where Celena was before he got their hopes up with the possibility of their commander's return. The Dragonslayers took their place back into the honored military elite, and served the Four Generals personally, not wanting to serve under any one person until Dilandau returned. They were all sure that one day he would.  
  
Folken started. The sun had already set and the Mystic Moon was starting to rise on the horizon. It was well past time to sleep. The emperor moved his cloak and spread his brilliant wings to float down through the open window of his chambers.   
  
Beloved Reviewers:  
  
Nihongo: Sorry, you know I love you, right? *looks at Nihongo's death stare, and quickly changes the subject* "Hurry up and bandage me, 'cause I'm CUT" -the Elusive Allen Schezar. Oh, yeah, I slept through Kendo, my early-bird-like friend. You make me sick with your anti-sleeping ways. *makes fist, but Nihongo makes a bigger one* Okay...you win...as usual...but I'm not a beso…Oh, yeah, and Shesta reluctantly gives you a hug…reluctantly, but I told him to.  
  
BlackDragon7: 'Sup, my brown little friend? You read my story! Yay! Oh, sorry I didn't kill Allen, but I did have his wife talk some trash. And I can't leave this story until he's dead…so don't worry your head! You get a delightful hug from Shesta-san!  
  
Mel88: You love it? ^_^ I hope you enjoy the rest, then! You get a double hug from both Shesta and Miguel! Thanks!  
  
Digi-riven: *giggles* I love that! Dilandau's in the next chapter, and it's funny, I think…  
  
Redundant Goddess: You like long-bladed bishies, too? And I thought I was the only one…and I just love the ones with white hair… *looks over at Sephiroth shrine and nods* I love that guy… so crazy… so perfect!


	7. Burning Birdies

Oh! O_o all of you people with PS2's have to go rent Devil May Cry 2! It's the most fun game I've played since I tried to beat Sephiroth on Kingdom Hearts (and I almost wet myself when that white-haired bishonen came after me!). You CAN'T LOSE this game, guys! O_o AND you can jump off of walls, fly, and have white hair and a red trench coat! And handguns! And a few big whomping swords! You can't lose!!! Dante is my hero! I call Dante! Do you hear that, Black Dragon? Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhah! And no, I am not trying to sell their product…oh, never mind, yes, I am!  
  
Disclaimer: Brought to you by…Dante from the PS2 game Devil May Cry 2 (That was a big surprise, wasn't it???)  
  
ACG: O_o *giggles insanely*  
Dante: *does a cool pose*  
ACG: *giggles some more*  
Dante: *takes out his bazooka and blows up ACG's High School*  
ACG: *giggles and cheers* "Do you know why you're so cool?"  
Dante: *shrugs*  
ACG: "'Cause you're like a Vash-sama with white hair who LIKES to blow stuff up!"  
Dante: "I am pretty extreme, aren't I?"  
ACG: *nods vigorously* "Most definitely. Do I own Escaflowne?"  
Dante: *stares at ACG for a second, then nonchalantly demolishes a building with his huge, Cloud-like sword, picks up a small rock, and hands it to her* "No, not at all, but here's a little rock to keep you company."  
ACG: *looks at small rock and nods* "I'll name him…Jimmy The Stone."  
Dante: *walks off*  
ACG: "Gosh that was a long one, guess I've been playing that game for a little to long. Yeah, right, the only reason why I'm not playing it now is because my brother is playing it. So, I'm writing this story about characters and places that REALLY DON'T BELONG TO ME! On with the freakin' chapter, already!"  


  
Second Destiny  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Celena ran to her room and locked the door behind her with a key. She leaned against the door, breathing heavily, already starting to think of what she was trying not to think about.   
  
~My brother? No, it just can't be! I won't believe it! Millerna always blows things way out of proportion. She just can't be right about this!~  
  
She looked around desperately for a second, and then slumped in submission against the shut door.  
  
"Brother…Allen…now I can never look at you the same again, even if you aren't…if you haven't…" she moaned and slid slowly down the doorframe to cradle her head on her knees. "Why did she have to tell me? I thought she was my friend…She has a sister she can talk to. Why does she always have to tell me?" She looked at the ticking timepiece on her bureau drawer and its blank face gave her no answers.  
  
She felt a deep depression settle over her shoulders, and she slunk into a position that was lower to the floor, if it were possible. She felt tears begin to prick at her eyes and she suddenly became very angry, as if a bright flame had lit in her soul and was eating her from inside out.   
  
"Who is he, anyway!" the young woman yelled. "I don't remember anything about these people! Why…" Celena started to choke on the words. "Why not, too? Everyone I've ever met knows more about their own past than I will ever remember about my own! Why am I so different? Do I not deserve to have a family to share my memories with?"  
  
She stopped her rambling tirade suddenly. ~Could it be true? Could I…not deserve this happiness? ~ She saw clearly in her mind's eye the servants' suspicious, even superstitious glances, the hidden whispers.  
  
She sat up. What was the point, then, of living here? She had felt exhilarated to remember, faintly, memories of Allen…but those memories were from so long ago. If Millerna was right, and Allen wasn't who she thought he was, if he wasn't the sweet boy with beautiful blonde hair that she so dimly remembered, then there were little, if any bonds to keep her in the castle.   
  
She stood up with self-righteous anger. "And Allen could even be lying about the whole thing. If he's not who he claims when he deals with his wife, then why would he bother to tell the truth to me?"  
  
She looked out of her window at a bird perched on the sill. It shook out its feathers as if it didn't care, and flew off.  
  
Celena smiled viciously, and had a mental image of the bird bursting into flames. ~Like it should, ignoring me like that. To see the feathers shriveling, the last painful cry of terror, cinders where once a bird was…~  
  
The ring on her finger pulsated wildly, almost frantically, as if it were trying to prevent something from happening. She looked down quickly and saw the ring twist feverishly as its color swirled from sky-blue to scarlet and back to blue again. Pain twisted in her fingers and she became even angrier than before.  
  
"Stupid ring!" she screamed, and yanked it off. The ring seemed to struggle with her.   
  
As soon as the ring left her finger, it turned a dark blood red in her hand. She frowned, and then a great dark force took her, forcing her mind into a sea of black.   
  
*~*~*~*~*

  
Dilandau opened his eyes, and wondered where the heck he was. He was standing in a bedroom that he didn't recognize, with a canopied bed and a window that let in golden sunlight. He knew the room wasn't inside a flying fortress; there was never so much wasted space for living quarters.   
  
He moved his arm slightly to support his weight, and stopped suddenly at the feel of unfamiliar fabric. He glanced at his arm to look, and totally froze.  
  
"What in Gaia is this!?" he said incredulously. His arm was shrouded in a pale blue fabric. Dilandau's eyes turned to the blue and white dress he was wearing. It would have been a beautiful thing under any other circumstances, with a woman wearing it, but this was Dilandau.  
  
He stood up quickly and stalked over to the closet, opening it with a flick of his wrist. The small opening was filled with small, frilly dresses. Dilandau hurriedly ripped all of the dresses out, searching in vain for some breeches and a tunic. He cursed over and over, finally realizing the extent of the trick. Someone had drugged him, put him in a dress, and left him in this room to see what he would do.  
  
"Whoever did this is going to burn!" the young general promised. He would never live it down if he walked around in a dress, but sometime in the near future he would have the great pleasure of burning the perpetrator alive.  
  
He smiled grimly in anticipation and walked over to the window to look at the surrounding countryside. Expansive gardens extended as far as he could see, and he smelled the salty smell of the ocean.   
  
"This place looks like Asturia. I hate Asturia." Dilandau frowned. "Why don't I remember how I got here? Who am I here with? What am I supposed to be doing?" He punched the windowsill in frustration.  
  
"AND WHO DRESSED ME LIKE THIS?" he thundered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki was a senior in high school with short brown hair and large, expressive green eyes. She wore her green school uniform which fitted around her slim figure in a flattering way. She had really grown in the few years she had been away from Gaia and looked toward the future with a bright anticipation that seemed to emanate from her.  
  
She leaned on a wall outside her house and waited for her friends. Today they were going to take the subway to the mall and shop around for some new CD's and clothes.  
  
She sighed and glanced at her watch. Amano and Ukari were not usually so late in picking her up.   
  
Hitomi remembered that when Amano moved back to attend their school, he immediately started to date Ukari. A long time ago she had had a crush on him, but after her adventures in Gaia, and all of her memories of Van pushed all thoughts of other boys out of her head.   
  
~It's not like I want to come between them, anyway, ~ Hitomi tried to convince herself. ~I love to see how happy they are together. ~   
  
She winced at the untruthfulness of the thought. ~No, I AM happy for them. Really. I don't have a crush on Amano anymore. He reminds me too much of Allen. ~ She shuddered.   
  
~No, not unhappy, ~ she thought reluctantly, ~I guess I'm just jealous of their close relationship. The most I have with anyone is what I have with Van, and he's a whole world away. ~   
  
Unconsciously, she glanced up to where the moon was in the blue sky, and sensed the presence of that other world, Gaia, floating serenely just beyond her reach.   
  
"Oh, Van," she whispered. "Why don't you come visit me anymore?" she folded her arms and leaned in toward herself.  
  
Amano and Yukari appeared walking down the walk, and they waved cheerfully at her as soon as they saw her.   
  
"Hi, you guys!" Hitomi grinned. She started to walk beside them. "So, what did you want to do at the mall?"   
  
Yukari smiled in excitement, waving her arms around. "I wanted you to listen to this awesome CD I'm going to buy! There's this really nice song on it, and I just have to have it."  
  
"Oh really?" Hitomi poked her friend. "Who is it by?"  
  
Amano smirked as he put his arm around Yukari. "Well, you'll just have to find out then, won't you?" Yukari smiled up at him adoringly.  
  
Hitomi tried to mask her discomfort. ~If only Van were here, ~ she thought hopelessly, ~then I wouldn't feel like such a third wheel…~  
  
After the train ride, the three friends finally arrived at the mall. They laughed their way through the crowds of shoppers and spotted a small store with a sign that said Music Extravaganza.'  
  
"Hey, isn't that the place?" Amano asked.   
  
"Yeah, it is." Yukari turned to Hitomi. "I've never seen this music anywhere else, Hitomi. I listened to it last time, but I didn't have enough to buy it."  
  
Hitomi nodded and the three entered through the small door. As Amano wandered through another section, Yukari led Hitomi toward the back. She immediately picked out a black CD case.   
  
"Yes! Hitomi! It's still here! I'm so happy!" Yukari waved the case around. Hitomi grabbed it to read the two words in small white print.  
  
"'Mystic Angels'" Hitomi said. "Never heard of 'em, but the name sounds nice. Hurry up and buy it, already."  
  
Yukari nodded enthusiastically and proceeded to check the disk out with the small balding man at the counter.   
  
Yukari's eyes widened. "Hitomi, I think I forgot to bring my CD player. Could we use yours?"  
  
Hitomi nodded and pulled a Discman out of her pack. Then she held it just out of Yukari's reach. "Yeah, but I get to listen to it first!"  
  
"But it's my CD, Hitomi!" Yukari whined.  
  
Hitomi smiled. "And it's my CD player. Don't worry, I'll let you use it in a minute. Besides, you've already got to listen to it before and I didn't."  
  
Yukari pouted and handed over the case. Hitomi ripped through the plastic wrap and popped the disc into the player. The CD whirred around and started to play the first track.  
  
Hitomi's breath caught in her throat as she recognized the mournful melody.   
  
It was a song that she had heard only once before, on the last day of the Destiny War.  
  
And Folken had been whistling it.

ACG: Does anyone else hate Amano' guts? Sorry for the cliffhanger, people, but there IS a President's Day coming up pretty soon! I can write all I want, then! So, who are your favorite Dragonslayers? And how should Hitomi react to the song "Memories of Fanalia"/ "Fatal" ? (Oh, I recommend you getting both of these songs…"Fatal" is the one where Folken is actually whistling. ^^  
  
  
  
Nihongo: "Do you smell the smell of burning human flesh? 'Cause I'm sizzling'!" -The Elusive Allen Schezar. Yeah, that one was pretty bad, wasn't it? *hums* NOW WE'RE ICHI-MONJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We outrank al'yall!!  
  
BlackDragon7: Pure imagination, eh? *nods* yes yes. And thank you, my little brown friend. Oh, and finish that dragon picture for me, okay?  
  
RainStorm: ^_^ YAY! Thank you very much!  
  
ViolesDragonGurl: Here you go! And Viole gives you a very big hug without me even asking him to!  
  
Digi-riven: You liked the Folken part? Really? And Sephiroth? I'm so glad! ^_^  
And I am NOT going to have a boy/girl person EVER, because that isn't so good. How would you do that, anyway? I like how you guys like Folken, too! I don't feel as bad, now!  
  
Blue Demon: Thanks for reviewing, I didn't think that anyone would after a week…^_^ I was very pleased! 


	8. Dilandau is Pretty Confused

Dragonslayer Count:  
  
Issa: Gatti  
RainStorm: Shesta  
mel88: Shesta or Miguel  
BlackDragon7: Shesta  
Nihongo: Shesta  
ViolesDragonGurl: Viole (I didn't see that one coming ^^)  
Feye Morgan: Migel and Shesta  


Disclaimer: By...Raistlin Majere from the Dragonlance Series (es) by Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman and…like 40 other authors!  
  
ACG: "Hey Raistlin! Does Escaflowne belong to me?"  
Raist: *looks up in surprise* "I believe not. Do you know where it is?"  
ACG: "Escaflowne? Are you talking about Van's..."  
Raist: *makes an evil villain pose* "It would be the perfect way to defeat Takhisis and become a God!"  
ACG: O_o "If you weren't hot...I would say that you were crazy..."  
Raist: "I'm not crazy...just manipulative."  
ACG: ^_^ "Oh. Okay." *gives Raist a nuggie*  
Raist: -_- "That hurt, you fool!" *starts to cough blood*  
ACG: O_o "Crap. I'm sorry, Raist..."  
Raist: *writhes on the ground*  
ACG: *makes peace sign with fingers as Raistlin claws at her feet and gasps for breath* "Neither I nor my white-haired bishonen Raistlin Majere own Escaflowne, Ar'ight?"  


  
Second Destiny By Another Cat Girl  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki was hit with the first vision she had since she came back from Gaia. It was particularly violent. The floor fell from under her, fell around her. Hitomi lost all sense of direction as the music store shattered and flew away. She saw Yukari's worried face in one of the shards before it fell from sight. Deep, oppressive darkness settled around her and was ripped away again to show images with half-meanings, frightening outcomes to situations she was unfamiliar with.  
  
"No! Stop! I don't have visions anymore!" she screamed futilely. The vision continued to bait her in response, more painful images of her old friends on Gaia. They were all happy without her, had forgotten all about her. But there was a dark presence in the land that would soon swallow them all.   
  
She saw all of her old allies calling for her to help them and she didn't know which way to choose. She tried to help Van, but she was too late to save him and he looked at her with a heartbreaking expression as he died. The image twisted to show Folken dying all over again. The handsome general from Zaibach switched faces with a girl with sad blue eyes before fire consumed them both. Allen's face twisted into a sneer as he slapped Hitomi across the face.  
  
War spread like a dark, malicious plague throughout the green fields and valleys of Gaia. As the vision became more horrendous, she saw great battles and the sky fill with red smoke and blood. The chilling screams of men and horses cut to a gurgling halt. Escaflowne was awakened to battle again, and truly became the black God of War.  
  
Hitomi covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut but it didn't help. Like all the other times it didn't help. The images came relentlessly, more quickly than she could understand them, until finally her brain collapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dilandau was in one of the most difficult situations he had ever come across, and he was getting more insane by the minute. He was standing against the wall of Celena's bedroom, wrapped in some of the sheets from the ruined bed, and his eyes were getting very scary.  
  
The general of the Dragonslayers had long since destroyed all of the clothes in the closet by ripping them to shreds. The blue dress he had been wearing was reduced to tiny particles of cloth. Everything else in the room was either broken or torn.  
  
"If they think to embarrass me, then they are sadly mistaken! They will pay!" His eyes widened as one of the feathers from the ripped pillows floated down in front of him. He grabbed it in midair and crushed it in his palm thoughtfully.   
  
A little appeased by the chaotic sight of the room, Dilandau smiled and walked out into the hallway. He grabbed the nearest torch from the wall and set it to a particularly thick, beautifully embroidered drapery. Dilandau threw the torch from him and walked away as the flames licked their way up the walls.   
  
He soon heard voices coming up the hallway toward him. A weasely little man in a bright purple vest and yellow shirt was squealing at some servants. The garish figure's face and head were covered in thick bandages  
  
"...you idiot nurse! I am fine! I am well enough to be out and about on my own!" He squinted up with ratty eyes at one of the women by him, who shrugged and motioned the other servants to follow her.   
  
The head nurse started when she saw Dilandau in a sheet, but one look at his crazed expression convinced her not to bother him. She and the servants scooted by him and started to run fearfully in the direction of Celena's room. Dilandau let them pass. His eyes were fixed on the ratty prince's bandages.  
  
"You. You were the one who did this to me! You will pay!" Dilandau advanced on him violently.  
  
"No! No! Please! Demon! Don't hurt me!" Merlot started to whimper pathetically when he recognized Dilandau and slumped to the floor.   
  
"You've caused me great pain, little rat." The pyro's eyes shone with a strange light. "And now it's time for me to pay you back!"  
  
"Mercy! Mercy! Oh, Gaia, save me-" his screechy voice cut off as Dilandau grabbed his throat with one hand and slammed him against the wall. The pyro's hand twitched, cutting into the air supply to the moron's nonexistent brain. The prince choked and he scratched at Dilandau's arm in terror.   
  
"Dilandau!" The pyro slowly turned at the sound of a voice he had thought had left him forever.  
  
"Ja...Jajuka?" Dilandau released his grip on the prince's greasy neck and clutched the sheets to him more tightly. "Do...do you know?" He gestured vaguely at his surroundings. "Where I am, Jajuka?" He heard Merlot scuttling away and let him go. He wasn't important anymore.  
  
Jajuka stood in the corridor covered in ashes and looked grim. "Dilandau, you can't be like this! Not now! You must be Celena for a little while longer!"  
  
The young man shook his head. "Celena?"  
  
Jajuka's expression softened and he took a step towards the pyro. "It's alright, Dilandau. Be Celena. Be more gentle and loving." Jajuka reached out and touched Dilandau's shoulder. "Please." Jajuka slipped something on his finger.  
  
Dilandau felt something rip inside him. The room went dark as he fell to the floor and was embraced by a peaceful blue light.  
  
*~*~*~*~* (AN: Sorry for taking away your Dilandau-ish fun, people…;_;)  
  
Folken adjusted his state robes thoughtfully. He sat, ignored, on a throne on a dais at the end of a long hall. All the officials of Zaibach sat at a table in front of him and some of the more pompous ones gave meaningless speeches about the state of Zaibach and what needed to be done about the new 'situation'.   
  
The emperor smiled as he listened. ~All of them know what needs to be done, but none of them will come out and say it. ~   
  
"We need to be cautious in our future dealings with our neighboring countries to ensure peace in the future," a particularly skinny bureaucrat was saying silkily. "There can be no excuse for war after so short a time."  
  
Folken grew more grim. This was not the answer that Zaibach needed, and he noticed the other men glancing uneasily at each other.  
  
The emperor of all Zaibach stood up. He was an impressive sight. His blue hair had grown longer since his rebirth and shadowed his face. He wore the long green and black robes that stretched to the floor that marked him as emperor. Folken had no real power in the empire; he was a sort of figurehead that the public needed to have faith in Zaibach.   
  
He looked into the eyes of the small official and motioned for him to take his seat. The skinny man frowned and clenched his teeth in annoyance, sitting down reluctantly. Folken had no real power, but no one other man had the power to usurp him. And no other person had the authority to keep the emperor from merely talking at his own council.  
  
Folken glanced at the members of the council. The four generals were the most important figures there; if they had more political goals they could easily take power. Fortunately, they were content enough to let Folken be the emperor; content as long as he whatever they wanted.  
  
"My council members," Folken began, and watched their reactions closely. Most of the men shifted uncomfortably at being reminded that Folken was emperor. "This situation has gone on long enough. Other countries should never occupy Zaibach. Asturia has certainly out stepped its bounds. We never lost the Destiny War. We shouldn't cater to Asturian wishes."  
  
"It would mean war, Folken." The man who spoke was reasonably assured of his own position to call the emperor by his first name. "What do you plan to do if the Asturians attack?" He looked nonchalantly back at the other council members, ignoring Folken.  
  
"If they attack, then it is our destiny." Some of the bureaucrats winced at the word. Folken quickly switched pace a little, siding with a military outlook he knew the powerful Four Generals would agree with. "For centuries Zaibach has defended itself from attack. Now we are going to just let our enemies in at the gate? Was all of it for nothing, then?"  
  
"Now, Folken," one of the Four Generals, Adelphous, said soothingly. "I agree with you, my boy. You've always had a head on your shoulders. But this is big. If we retaliate, then Asturia will convince the Allies to go to war again."  
  
"And if we could win that war?" Folken smiled baitingly.  
  
Adelphous sat up in interest. "How?"  
  
Folken leaned forward. "The girl from the Mystic Moon. Hitomi Kanzaki. She was on the Allies' side during the Destiny War."  
  
The general laughed out loud, but stopped at the serious expression on Folken's face. "You are serious?"   
  
Folken nodded. "If she were detained, then all might not be lost."  
  
Adelphous looked thoughtful. "I believe in the power that young girl had. If we had her here to help us, it would be even better."  
  
Folken was slightly shocked at the idea. Hitomi on the side of the Zaibach empire? Could it be done? He smiled as he thought of something. Yes, of course it could be done.  
  
He barely heard the bureaucrats talking to each other excitedly about the new idea. They were all officials under Dornkirk's rule and each believed firmly in the idea of luck and fortune. And Hitomi was the peak of that kind of luck.  
  
Folken sat back down on his throne, amazed and relieved that the officials took one of his ideas seriously for once. His mind spun with plans and he closed his eyes to better concentrate on them. After a few moments, he opened them and said, "I need time to get the girl. Don't let the situation change."   
  
The men nodded, fully faithful in Folken's ability to carry out his plan. The emperor had never failed Dornkirk; he wouldn't dare fail them. 

A.N. My personal favorite part was Dilandau's...wasn't yours? Review and tell me what should happen. Oh, and also, who your favorite Dragonslayer is! Okay?  
  
Beloved Reviewers:  
  
Nihongo: ...I think I changed the situation enough that I hope it is a little bit original. And the way I'm going to do it does not resemble yours at all. I hope. ;_; I couldn't think of anything different! And to top it all off, I had to write one of those boring political scenes! Well, you kind of took one idea from me as a gift, and I'm taking a teeny part of one of your ideas, 'k? Er...maybe it wasn't such a small idea... You can still write about the hilarity of Dilandau on Earth. ;_; Man... Drag it out, cousin. Drag it out. Oh yeah..."Do you like Frosted Flakes? Cause you're GGGGRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!" -the Elusive Allen Schezar. And Black Dragon says to update your story, okay?  
  
BlackDragon7: ^_^ Thank you, brown friend. Hey, did you update your story? I think I'm gonna have a look at it! *smiles happily*  
  
Feye Morgan: ^_^ Hooooo yeah! Thank you very much! I keep asking Nihongo whether Van should be bad or good, and your 'good' vote clinches it! And it goes the best for my story! Oh, and Dilandau's not bad, just amazingly confused. I would probably do the same things. He just has a REALLY bad temper going! You get a double hug from Shesta and Migel. *ACG marks off names on a list* Yay! The Dragonslayer list grows ever longer! *frowns* I can't explain about the mysterious ring, or else it won't be mysterious any longer! You'll just have to wait! 


	9. Van Has Alzheimer’s Or Something

Disclaimer: Brought to you by...Legolas Greenleaf from Lord of the Rings! (Notice almost every single one has white hair...weird...but not surprising, knowing me!)

ACG: ^_^ "Can I call you...Leggie?"

Legolas: -_- "I hate that name..."

ACG: "Sorry, Leggie..."

Legolas: .

ACG: "Anyways, do I own Escaflowne?"

Legolas: -_- "I shall not speak with you, mortal."

ACG: "Hey! Don't get all high-and-mighty on me!" ;_;

Legolas: *looks sorry* "Escaflowne and Lord of the Rings do not belong to the Other Cat Girl." *points over at her*

ACG: "Good Leggie!" ^_^ *pats his head*

Legolas: ;_; "Why...?"

Second Destiny By Anther Cat Girl

Chapter 9:

"What! What do you mean 'it didn't work'? How dare you come here and tell me that!?" Allen yelled. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"The ring works, but only when Celena keeps it on her finger. She takes it off often enough for it not to work well, your majesty." Jajuka bowed as he used to have to for the officials of Zaibach and stared at the floor submissively.

Allen stared at the far wall of his chambers in deep thought. "I need more time. I can't worry about her now. The situation with Zaibach might blow up into war any day."

Jajuka blinked. He had heard that Asturia was threatening war...perhaps he should contact Emperor Folken again. "War?"

"Yes, you idiot," Allen said absently. He cupped his chin in his fingers. "I need to have you take care of Celena for a while. Keep a close eye on her. Make sure she doesn't get angry." 

Jajuka nodded almost impatiently. Allen always told him to do things he was already trying his hardest to do. "And what are you planning for her?"

Allen smiled viciously at the idea of trusting the beast-man with his plans. "I suppose you will just have to wait and see. I think that all of this will come to a boil fairly soon."

Allen's expression changed as Jajuka left the room. As the door closed he whispered, "If only it was just Celena...my little...Celena again. Then I wouldn't have to..." He shivered and huddled in fetal position in his chair for a reason not related to the weather.

*~*~*~*~*

Hitomi roused with a small headache. She looked around and saw Yukari and Amano's frightened faces. 

"Hey...how long was I out?" she mumbled almost incoherently. She still remembered her visions in vivid detail. ~I'll have to sort them out later for meaning...too bad I can't just go to Gaia again and ask what's going on over there...~

"You were out for a whole ten minutes, Hitomi," Yukari looked worried. "You never faint for that long."

"Are you sure you're not anemic, Hitomi?" Amano cracked a smile at the small joke. Hitomi always disliked the notion, and hit him every time he mentioned it.

"Be quiet, Amano," Yukari said crossly. She stared at Hitomi. "We have to get you home, then."

"Oh, no, it's alright. I want to stay." Hitomi never liked to be a burden; even if she really did want to go home, she didn't like anyone being inconvenienced because of her.

"Nonsense, Hitomi! You're going home. And anyway, we came to get the CD, and we got it." Hitomi noticed that Yukari somehow got a hold of the CD player while Hitomi was 'indisposed', but Hitomi didn't comment on it. She had listened to that disk as much as she cared to, and yet...had it really been Folken?

*~*~*~*~*

Van Fanel, King of all Fanalia, had his hands full. He was in one of the finished rooms in the castle looking over a pile of paperwork that always seemed to get higher and higher the more he worked on them. Van sighed and stretched, rubbing his dark, spiky hair down. His maroon eyes softened as he relaxed, thinking of the past few months.

*~*~*~*~* (It's a…Van memory thingie…I just was tired of typing, "He HAD gone…" etc. so I made it a flashback.)

After the end of the Destiny War, Van returned to his homeland with Hitomi and Merle to try to salvage something out of the dragon-infested rubble. They landed in Escaflowne on the top of a desolate ridge with a good view of the capital. A lonely wind ripped around them, and they heard nothing but the distant cry of a dragon. 

"This is it, I guess," the young king said sadly, looking across his childhood home in defeat.

"We should go see the castle, Lord Van! I want to see if there is anything there!" Merle said in her usual, cheerful way.

Hitomi just clutched her duffel bag to her like a lifeline, looking at Van with wide eyes and saying nothing. 

Van smiled in a depressed sort of way and mounted Escaflowne with his two friends. They slowly flew the way to the castle and they saw something that they hadn't expected to see. 

Most of Fanalia's refugees were residing around and in a section of the castle that had been stayed erect during the Dragonslayers' attack. Some women were handing out food and men and women stood around with tools eating out of one hand. They looked up in surprise and alarm at the white dragon hovering by the food lines. Some dropped their food and grabbed their weapons then one man shouted in recognition when he spotted Van and the girls on the 'dragon' and motioned for the others to put down their swords. 

"Van! Glad to see you're back!" the beast man who spotted him said happily. The other citizens of fallen Fanalia looked relieved and started to call to their king.

"Hey, your majesty! How are you?"

"I see that you've come back to help with _some_ of the work, eh, Lord Van?"

"Glad to see you back, King Van!"

"We need some help down here! Get off that confounded gadget and start passing out food, boy!"

The last came from an elderly lady who knew Van ever since he was small. It had never entered her mind to call him 'Majesty' and Van never minded; he was always glad to see the old coot and it wouldn't seem right for her to call him anything else.

Van smiled with relief; he hadn't wanted to find where the people of Fanalia had gone after its destruction and he was a little surprised with their fierce loyalty.

The king landed the Escaflowne and jumped off quickly to greet his subjects. Along with Hitomi and Merle, he helped to pass out food and talked to everyone. He never wanted to be away from Fanalia again. 

(A.N. If you have "The Story of Escaflowne" then listen to it for the next part...;_; *sniff* It's the one with Hitomi saying, "I'll be fine." in Japanese at the end.)

After a few hours, he visited the royal graveyard, which was totally untouched by the devastation that had affected the rest of the city. He knelt peacefully at his parent's graves for a moment as Hitomi watched. 

He opened his eyes to glance at the girl from the Mystic Moon. She was staring at him somberly. He wondered, it seemed for the hundredth time as he gazed into her huge green thoughtful eyes, whether she liked him or not. He had saved her from Zaibach a few days before, but she still didn't seem to return his feelings. He could easily explain her joy at the sight of him to be just relief at a friend there to save her. And he'd seen her with Allen...

He sighed inwardly. There was no hope in that train of thought, no matter how often or well he'd traveled it the past couple of days. No answer was forthcoming from the girl, and he wasn't about to ask her and make a fool of himself if he was wrong.

Van stood up and climbed up onto the Escaflowne. He reached in and retrieved the energist he had placed there...so long ago. ~How long has it been? A couple of weeks? Months? ~ He felt a tug at his mind, and all the connection with Escaflowne disappeared as the energist's pink light faded.

At the memory of his bonding with the ancient dragon machine, he glanced at Hitomi again. "Escaflowne can sleep. It isn't necessary anymore."

Hitomi nodded and then tears filled her eyes as he stepped down toward her. "I guess I should go back to earth, then."

Van looked startled. "Hitomi..." He stopped, suddenly shy and looking down. "It would...it would be more than alright with me if you stayed here in Fanalia with me."

Hitomi started to cry. "Oh, Van. I wish I could stay, but I can't. I have to go back to my own world."

Van nodded slowly, his own eyes sad. On sudden impulse, Hitomi unclasped her pendant and handed it to him. He looked at her in shock and almost dropped it. 

"I promise I will never forget you, even when I'm old!" she looked at him wistfully as tears began to fall down her cheeks. 

"I will never forget about you, Hitomi." He embraced her, wishing with all his heart that she could stay with him. ~It isn't fair! It shouldn't be this way! ~ He felt tears fill his eyes as he gazed down at Hitomi. Van closed his eyes tightly and wished for her safe journey to the Mystic Moon. 

Van felt a strange surge of energy. A pillar of light slowly engulfed them and Hitomi began to float up in the sky. Van looked up at her and smiled bitter sweetly. The girl smiled back and clasped her arms to her chest. 

"Goodbye, Van! I will miss you!" Tears fell from her beautiful green eyes.

~Words can't express, so farewell...~

"Farewell, Hitomi!" 

The pillar of light disappeared. And with it, the girl from the Mystic Moon.

*~*~*~*~*

Van shook his head. There was no use remembering her like that. He had visited her only a few times, and all of the visits were cut short. Van sighed. And he had to get married soon, so he should forget about her.

~And she liked Allen, anyway. ~ Van thought stubbornly, overriding the thought that Allen was married to Millerna.

~I have to get married, soon. And not to Hitomi. I'm not going to visit her anymore, to save us both from living in the past. ~ 

"I'll never forget you, Hitomi." He glanced down at the pendant he wore around his neck, took it off, put it in a small blue box and locked it.

~But it's too painful~

He turned back to his papers.

Beloved Reviewers:

Nihongo: -_- I might do nothing all day, but…I…I…eh, never mind, I don't have a witty retort. I have a mental image instead of a quote for this chapter's Elusive Allen Schezar. 

*The Elusive Allen runs through a pretty green field in the sun and flowers with a rose in his mouth and a smile on his face. He stops when he sees Nihongo; his eyes get all big and he starts singing and dancing,

"Ay ay ay ay, I'm your little Samurai! / 

Green, black and blue making colors in the sky/

…Ay ay ay ay ay! Ay ay ay ay ay! / 

Ay ay ay ay ay! You're my butterfly!"* 

*Nihongo shudders in disgust and impales him nonchalantly with her wooden bokken* 

BlackDragon7: 'sup, brown girl! 

*ACG starts singing *ACG and BD7 take bows, people boo, and Seph yells, "Go rent a karaoke room and leave me in peace!!!"*

Anyways, thanks for singing that with me, friend. It doesn't look right with a redhead doing it. Needs a brown friend in there, too. ^_^

Mel88: Hmmm, I'm not splittin'' those crazy kids up quite yet…lots of stuff has to happen first…but you're on the right track! I'm so happy!

Jamie Lynn Thayer: Actually, I don't think I put ANY of the 'slayers in, yet. I was just wondering which ones were people's favorites! And it was a vain effort to have people tell me about the Dragonslayers' personalities…it didn't work, so I have to look it up myself… ;_; I hate work…

Feye Morgan: Shhhh! Don't tell people that the ring's a secret!!! Oh, and I put in Legolas because your review reminded me of LOTR…good times…good times…^_^

A.N. Hey! People! I'm entertaining, aren't I? Just a little, maybe? Come on and review and tell me! Please!? I've been getting so few reviews…so few…*a violin starts playing sad music and snow starts to fall* *sniff* ;_; Make me happy again? Please? Just press the button…right there...you know you want to...


	10. Fire Insurance, Dragonslayers are Butts

ACG: I don't really have any more hot white-haired guys to do my disclaimers…except Alucard from SOTN, but I'm not talking to him right now. If you have any questions, see my other chapters for details. (As If you need any ^^)

  
Second Destiny By Another Cat Girl  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Celena regained consciousness slowly and looked around. She was in Jajuka's room. Sunlight streamed through the open window, alighting on the sparse, inexpensive furniture before hitting her eyes and making her squint. She was lying on top of the covers of the narrow bed in the center of the tiny room. She realized in shock that all she wore was a couple of ripped sheets.   
  
Jajuka was staring at her from his position on a small stool by the bed. Celena frowned a little and clutched the sheets closer to her. "What in the Mystic Moon is going on here, Jajuka? Why am I in your room? I don't remember coming here."   
  
Jajuka held his expression steady. "You are lucky to be alive, Celena. Your room caught on fire, but I saved you from it. You fainted and so I brought you here to recover."  
  
Celena's eyes got bigger. "My room! My room caught on fire? How could that happen! I didn't even have a fire going!"   
  
Jajuka shook his head. "I think it was started by the torch outside of your room."  
  
"How bad was it? Is there anything left?"  
  
"The fire was pretty intense. The servants had put it out when I left, but I don't know what's left, if anything."  
  
Celena nodded dumbly and started to chew on her thumbnail. In her mind she saw all of her possessions bursting in flames. It was hard to comprehend.  
  
"Will you be alright, Celena? I have to tell this to Allen." He stood up to leave.  
  
Celena looked up at him strangely. "Why am I wearing a sheet?"  
  
Jajuka shrugged and left, but not before Celena saw a strange expression on his usually unreadable face. Was it guilt?  
  
She glanced around for clothes and saw a neat pile of them beside her that would fit her. Jajuka must have gotten them from one of the servant boys while she was unconscious.   
  
Celena pulled the clothes on, and the pants caught on her ring on her finger. She stared at the beautiful blue ring in horrified silence.   
  
~Didn't I take this off? I took this ring off my finger! Why is it on again? ~   
  
She pulled it off and examined it. It just sat in her palm tranquilly. Celena pulled a face and slipped it on again. As she watched, a stream of red pierced the blue for a second before settling fitfully back to blue.   
  
Scared, Celena started to tug on it but it wouldn't come off. "What the...? Stupid ring! Come off, already!"   
  
It wouldn't budge. Celena smoothed her shirt and shrugged, consoling herself with the thought of trying soap and water later. She hurried toward her room to see the damage.  
  
It was worse than she imagined. The servants had put out the fire, but not before it had turned her room into a blackened husk. Her clothes were fine ash covering the floor and her bed had collapsed in the heat that had shriveled and burnt the covers off.  
  
She looked around as if she was in a trance and started to shuffle through what remained. There wasn't much. Parts of her room were still smoking, and servants were still coming in with buckets to splash water sizzling onto the heat-blasted areas so they wouldn't burst into flames.  
  
"Everything's gone," Celena whispered softly. She suddenly felt claustrophobic. She sank to her knees against a charred wall.  
  
"How could it all disappear so quickly? There's nothing left."   
  
Celena thought of her brother. Of Prince Merlot's hate of her. Of the nasty little ring that behaved like it were alive.   
  
"Why do bad things keep happening? And why don't I remember?" she muttered to herself.   
  
~My room...how that prince got hurt...that servant who said he saw a man terrorizing the servants and how the man looked like me with red eyes...~  
  
"Why don't I remember? Does it have to do with mother's ring?" She glanced down at her hand and tugged at the ring half-heartedly. Like she expected, it barely moved.   
  
~Why did Jajuka tell me to wear it? Is it even my mother's? Why do evil things happen when I take it off? Why does my memory just stop? ~  
  
She felt tears blurring the edges of her vision and started to pull on the ring desperately. Celena finally gave up and leaned back, sobbing in confusion.  
  
"Why I can't…remember?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Folken Lacour de Fanel, former prince of Fanalia and the new emperor of all Zaibach had a thoughtful urge to beat some respect into the Dragonslayers.   
  
The sixteen teenage boys were in one of the royal antechambers adjacent to Folken's rooms. They showed him a little more respect then they did everyone else, but not much more. They stood in front of him and looked at the floor, but their voices sounded insubordinate. Dilandau wasn't there to keep them in line. The young emperor wondered at the young general's ability to inspire such intense loyalty out of them.   
  
Gatti, the strong silver-blonde-haired Ryuugekitai, crossed his arms and stared at Folken in the eyes. The young man was never good at being commanded. "Why did you need us, Folken-sama?"  
  
The former strategos glanced at Gatti, who seemed to be the spokesperson for the Dragonslayers with Dilandau gone. "I need you to go on a mission."  
  
The Slayers glanced quickly at each other. Dalet stepped forward past Gatti. "We don't fight without the commander." His brown hair traced his cheeks to his chin and his green eyes were intent.  
  
Folken had expected Dalet's answer and suddenly decided to test their loyalty to their vanished leader.   
  
"You idiots!" Folken's eyes flashed.  
  
The young men glanced up. None of them flinched at the volume of his voice.   
  
"He's gone! What are you going to do now! There's no future for you here if you don't fight under someone else!"   
  
"We won't." Miguel's expression hardened. "We've already decided. And if you won't help us search for him, we're leaving to find him." The intellectual brown-haired Slayer motioned for the others to follow him out the door.  
  
Folken almost smiled at their dedication. "Dilandau. Was he such a good General?"  
  
The Ryuugekitai halted and turned back to face the emperor, his expression blank and hard.  
  
Folken laughed and lifted his hands defensively. "Very well, I believe you. What if I were to tell you I know where he is?"  
  
There was a flash to his side and he turned to see Chesta, the blonde one, with his sword out shaking with anger. "What! You know where he is? Why in Gaia didn't you tell us before?"   
  
"I didn't know for sure until today. And I can't communicate with Dilandau. And you can't, either. Not yet."  
  
"Why not!?" Chesta looked as if he wanted to tear the emperor limb from limb.  
  
"Because he's in Asturia. You know we're on the verge of war. I can't have you making a scene."  
  
Dalet shook his head. "What are we supposed to do, then?"  
  
"I don't think that we can avoid the war that Allen Schezar wants to fight. All attempts at peace have failed with him not being able to compromise. I need to know I can win that war. I need Hitomi Kanzaki, the girl from the Mystic Moon."  
  
Dalet snarled. "That girl? Why do you need her?"  
  
Folken sighed at his disrespectful attitude, but knew he couldn't really do anything about it. "Hitomi is the Wing Goddess, so she control's the fate of events on Gaia. She might just decide to join the other side of the conflict again. If we don't intervene and make her want to join Zaibach, we will be defeated again, if only by her will."  
  
Miguel considered for a moment. "That has nothing to do with Dilandau-sama. We won't do any missions for you until you return him to us."  
  
Folken clenched his teeth. ~They are so hard-headed! Do they have no loyalty to Zaibach at all? But I need protection if I'm to go to the Mystic Moon. And not just any protection. I need to be protected by this broken group of teenagers! ~  
  
He calmed himself visibly before speaking. "Then I suppose I'll have to return him to you. Would you help me get him?"  
  
They nodded excitedly.  
  
Folken smiled grimly. "We leave in two hours."

Beloved Reviewers:

Nihongo: The note I already wrote to you for this chapter was about naginata, but I think I've talked about that a wee bit too much. Thanks, cousin. And I want you to write a story for me, okay? A fanfic. And I'll praise it to the end of your days! Oh, and watch out for Allen Schezar. He is very elusive and has been known to say things about astronaut pants to young girls. His pants quote is too horrible to mention in this story, so I cannot say it. -_-  
  
BlackDragon7: Thanks, you are such a cheerful dragon! *pats the brown girl's head* Draw me that picture! Stop reading and start drawing!! I want a hot guy fighting a dragon by this time tomorrow! Just kidding-give it to me when you're done, okay? I don't care when, just like I hope you don't care when I give you that comic strip…  
  
Toki Mirage: Thank you! You want more! Here's some more!  
  
Ryuko: I like your screen name…^^ ANYways, I sent you an e-mail cause you sent me two big fat reviews… Oh, and I am glad others like white-haired bishonen! Hmmm, maybe my next one should be Blot Crank from Eat-man…He's scrumptious. You are a very kind reviewer, my friend. I thank you.  
  
Blue Demon: ;_; Sorry…no Dilandau in this one…but there ARE Dragonslayers saying really nice things about him. Don't worry…he'll be in the next one!  
  
Feye Morgan: You ALWAYS review! Thanks! ;_; I don't know what madoushi is. Or anyone named Fred…oh…Allen is planning PURE EVIL! That's what he's planning!  
  
T_T Guys, review and tell me nice things. Or I will look at you like this some more.   
T_T T_T T_T 


	11. Dilandau's Finally Back For Good!

Disclaimer: Humph…I guess you guys DO need a little more clarifying. ^_^ Oh, well, I'm fine with that. Muahahaha! I think I'll drag a little Ziggurat 8 action into this. Nihongo will probably make fun of me, but I've been playing Chrono Saga for three days straight and it's all I can think about!  
  
ACG: "Hey Zig, do I own Escaflowne?"  
Ziggurat 8: "I'm really, really old. Don't talk to me."  
ACG: -_- "I can talk to you if I want to, cause I control your whole existence. Answer the question or I'll kill off MOMO."  
Ziggurat 8: *lifts his hands defensively* "Don't kill MOMO ;_; My sensors indicate that the extent of your possessions include a CD player, a few 'burned' CD's, and a piece of chocolate that your grandma gave you. There's no mention of you owning Escaflowne."  
ACG: "Thank you very much…and I would destroy all of my meager possessions rather than losing them in a lawsuit (some of those burned CD's are really hard to come by ^_^), so it really isn't worth your trouble. Muahahahahaha!"  


  
Second Destiny By Another Cat Girl   
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Her vision was foggy. Her breathing was ragged from crying.  
  
"Celena?" A voice penetrated through the smoky veil surrounding her.  
  
~Go away. ~  
  
"I have to get you out of here. The roof might collapse."  
  
~No.~  
  
"Are you listening? It's dangerous in here."  
  
~Don't you see? I can't do that, you fool. ~  
  
"Hey, listen!"  
  
A touch on her shoulder roused her a little. She was sitting against the only wall in her room that wasn't blackened with fire and smoke. Jajuka crouched in front of her with an annoyed expression on his face.   
  
He tapped her shoulder again. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Go away," she whispered. She still looked at the floor.  
  
His eyes widened. "You're sick. I have to take you to the medical wing."  
  
The girl's eyes flashed. "I won't!"  
  
The beast man grabbed her wrist. "Don't be difficult!"  
  
Celena resolutely grabbed Jajuka's arm and twisted viciously. He let go of her.  
  
"I can't believe you're acting like this! It'll only spread additional rumors about you! Everyone already thinks you're a demon!"  
  
She looked up at him for the first time. "A demon. Maybe that's what I am. I could be a demon."  
  
Jajuka grabbed both of her shoulders and shook her. "No! You aren't, Celena! Come with me to the medical wing!"  
  
She started to scream. "Don't you understand! I can't leave! There's nothing left now! No memories! No family! Only people that think I'm a demon!"   
  
"Stop being hysterical!"   
  
Her screaming reached a feverish pitch. Jajuka made a growling noise. His fist came down on her head and her vision exploded with bright light.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Folken became nervous as they neared the port capital of Asturia. He stood in the enormous main room in the Vione 2, adorned in his emperor robes.   
  
~Every time the Dragonslayers are involved, something gets burned. They don't know at all how to do things in an inconspicuous way. They could start the war for sure.~  
  
Folken smiled a little. ~But then again, kidnapping Allen's little sister will do that anyway, won't it?~  
  
"Emperor Folken." The navigator looked up from his console. "We are nearing Palas. Ten kilometers to visual."  
  
Folken's smile disappeared. "Engage Invisibility Shield."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Celena woke in the infirmary. It was dark; the long room was filled with pristine white beds. She had an intense headache. When she touched her head, she found that it was covered by bandages. The ring still encased her finger like a tiny prison.  
  
She laughed softly. "That's how they want to get rid of the demon, eh?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the small armory of the Vione II, the Ryuugekitai were preparing for their mission. They equipped themselves with invisibility cloaks (miniature versions of the ones that had concealed their destroyed Alseides Units) and armor to replace their originals that were demolished when they died during the Destiny War.  
  
Gatti turned to the others. "We are finally going to see Dilandau-sama again. It's almost hard to believe."  
  
Shesta smiled at him as he clicked his sword into place. "I was getting really bored not doing missions."  
  
Dalet smoothed his brown hair and his cloak. It shimmered in response, making his fingers disappear for a second. "Yeah, right. You spent the whole time trying to improve your shoddy swordsmanship."  
  
"Hey, shut up, Dalet. Dilandau-sama said we should always be trying to improve ourselves." Shesta glared at him.  
  
Dalet smirked. "Improve? You wouldn't even be a Ryuugekitai if it wasn't for your Alseides handling."   
  
Shesta laughed and hit him hard in the shoulder. "Didn't I tell you to shut up? You never listen to me."  
  
Dalet hit him back even harder and cursed at him jokingly.   
  
Guimel came to stand by them and said softly, "Dalet doesn't listen to you because you give bad information, Shesta. Yesterday, when we were sparring, you said 'head' and you aimed for my stomach." He shook his head and patted his midsection. "You are either tricky or dishonorable."  
  
Shesta frowned. "I would hit you for that if you weren't such a pansy."  
  
Guimel nonchalantly punched Shesta hard in the gut. "Pansy, eh?"  


Dalet looked mildly amazed. "Developing a backbone I see, Guimel."  
  
Guimel smiled and patted a gasping Shesta on the back.   
  
Miguel looked up from where he sat putting on his boots. "What? Guimel? Backbone?"  
  
Dalet slapped him on top of his head. "Pay attention, will you? Or go read some more of your science textbooks."  
  
"Do you have one?" Miguel asked sarcastically as he whacked him on the head.   
  
"Simmer down, guys, we're almost there." Gatti frowned at their behavior.  
  
"Since when are you in charge of me?" Dalet said challengingly.  
  
Gatti grinned and tackled Dalet. The two wrestled on the ground for a moment before Dalet sat on top of him and pinned down his arms.   
  
Viole smoothed his brown curly hair. "Since he's been more mature than you. Which has been since…let's see…forever."  
  
Dalet stood up and ruffled Viole's perfect hair. "Yeah, I guess I am a little immature. But that's what's so great about me."  
  
Viole slapped him across the face. "What are you doing, messing up my hair like that? You idiot!" Dalet pretended to fall on Gatti, who was still laying on the floor behind him. They started to wrestle again.  
  
Shesta laughed and mimicked Viole's voice, "My hair! My hair! Waaah!"   
  
Viole growled and slapped him even harder than he had Dalet. Shesta fell back into the sitting Miguel. Miguel punched him in the side of the head expertly and Shesta fell down to the side, clutching his skull.   
  
"Hey!" Shesta said. "That hurt, nerd!"  
  
"That hurt, nerd!" Viole mimicked and turned to fix his beautiful hair. "Idiot."  
  
"It was supposed to hurt, moron." Miguel looked down at him.  
  
Folken's voice came over an intercom. "We're one mile to Palas. Be at Hanger B in one minute." The connection broke away in a surge of static.  
  
"Let's go!" Shesta got up quickly to ran in front of the others, racing to get to the hanger. When they got there, Folken was already entering a tiny leviship that would take them all to the city. They hurriedly secured themselves in the small craft and it took off violently.  
  
They looked out of the small windows at the countryside. It was night and the stars glittered gently by the glow of the Mystic Moon. The surf pounded far away on the sand as the city of Palas became bigger and bigger on the horizon. Folken looked back to see the Vione II properly shielded from vision. The small craft they were in had an invisibility shield as well.   
  
After a few minutes they landed softly in a garden of the castle at Palas. They secured their cloaks and got out. They began to separate into smaller groups to guard the leviship's surroundings. A few Dragonslayers followed Folken to find Dilandau.  
  
Folken adjusted his own cloak as he walked. Shesta soon pointed to a section of the castle that appeared to have been on fire recently. Folken shook his head.   
  
~Has the ring not been working properly? Is Dilandau breaking free?~  
  
Gatti and Dalet entered the black room and came out shaking their heads. He wasn't in there.   
  
Folken motioned for them to follow him and led them straight to the infirmary of the castle. Two guards passed them on their way, but they flattened themselves against the walls to let them pass. As they got to the infirmary they paused because they heard voices coming from it.   
  
"Your majesty, what are you going to do about her?"  
  
"I don't think anyone would marry her. She's a demon. There's only a few other options left to us."  
  
The two people, Allen and Jajuka, stepped out of the room. Allen pushed his luscious hair behind his ear. "One is that we could get someone to fix that blasted ring and then send her to the Duchy of Freid to become a female monk."  
  
Jajuka kept his face expressionless.  
  
Folken saw a slight movement to his left as one of the Dragonslayers loosened his katana in its sheath. Gatti turned and pulled down his hood enough to give Folken a questioning glance. Folken uncloaked his fingers on one hand and shook them from side to side. The emperor didn't want Asturia actually having a reason to go to war with Zaibach. And he needed Dilandau. Causing a disturbance now might disturb his plans for Hitomi.  
  
Allen continued. "The second would be to have her turn into Dilandau and have him killed by the guards."  
  
Jajuka almost held his breath. "Which option do you prefer?"  
  
Allen giggled. "I can't tell you everything, Jajuka."  
  
The king's chuckles reverberated off the walls as he walked down the corridor to his rooms. Jajuka stood there with a hateful expression on his face for a minute before he walked the other way down the hall.  
  
The intruders entered the room quickly. Folken walked immediately to a bed in the corner with a small form curled on it. The Dragonslayers followed and gathered around it.   
  
The Ryuugekitai looked at each other questioningly and Gatti asked, "What did he mean, 'turn into Dilandau'?"  
  
Folken ignored him and reached for the person's hands. When he saw a ring on the right hand he sighed in relief.   
  
"One of you carry-" A small fist shot up into his jaw, making him stumble backward.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Celena's eyes were wide.  
  
"It's a girl!" came Dalet's incredulous voice from the other side of the bed.  
  
Celena gasped and looked around. "How many of you are there?"  
  
Folken calmly put his hood back, revealing his face and a bruise that was coming up quickly on his cheek. "Never mind that. We've come to take you with us, Celena."  
  
"We are supposed to be getting Dilandau-sama! What are we doing with this stupid girl!?" Shesta put his hood back and pointed at Folken.  
  
The rest of the Dragonslayers revealed their faces, making them look like a host of vengeful floating heads.   
  
"Where is he, Folken-sama?" Viole looked peeved.  
  
"Are you trying to trick us or something?" Gatti drew his sword.  
  
"You all must be demons, too," Celena whispered.   
  
Folken spoke quickly to placate the Dragonslayers. "It isn't what you think, I swear. Why would I trick you and bring you with me? There is a situation here that hasn't been explained to you yet."  
  
Miguel considered. "Elaborate."  
  
"I ask that you merely hold the girl down and keep her from screaming. It will explain more than you might guess."  
  
The Slayers looked at each other and, at Gatti's nod, Guimel stuck the end of his cloak into Celena's mouth and the rest of the Ryuugekitai secured her arms and legs. Celena struggled against them and her eyes filled with terror.   
  
Folken worked his way to where her right hand was held by Miguel and touched the blue ring on her finger. He murmured a few words in a different language and the ring started to glow. Folken's chanting grew louder as the ring flashed a brilliant scarlet and settled into a more dim shade of red.  
  
Guimel, who was holding Celena's head, gasped as he saw a pair of vicious red eyes glaring up at him. He immediately let go and fell back into another bed. The other Slayers let go as soon as they realized who they were holding on to.   
  
Dilandau Albatou sat up and spit the invisibility cloak out of his mouth. He reached over to Guimel and slapped him. "What in Gaia are you doing!?"  
  
Gatti sank to the floor. "But…how can that be…Dilandau-sama?"  
  
"Welcome back, Dilandau." The emperor smiled. 

A.N. That seemed longer than I usually write them. Am I right? Uh…tell me if you agree with my characterization of the Dragonslayers. I just kind of said, "Uh…Miguel seemed smart, Guimel seemed like a pansy," etc. from what I watched in the show and stuff, so I probably won't change it. Sorry if them making fun of Viole for his hair seemed unfair. His hair is the best, they're just jealous. Uh…there's a lot of Dilandau in the next chapter. And there's no Celena for a while, I think, if anyone even cares…*looks around at audience, crickets chirp* Naaah, I had a feeling there wouldn't be any objections. Dilandau's back with the Ryuugekitai, that's all that matters.   
;_; This story isn't as funny as I was originally intending…but then again, there wasn't supposed to be any other characters from Escaflowne in it. It just makes it a lot more complicated to write. I'm excited to know what's going to happen next…well, that's not true. I know, I just don't know HOW. And that's the question I have the most trouble answering.  
  
Beloved, Beloved Reviewers: (I love you people!)  
  
Nihongo: Merle…and Dilandau…that's a good idea for a story, I think. Like, Dilandau has an annoying cat girl following him around everywhere. In the end he would finally kill her…muahahaha!   
;_; Please don't take away my game! *clutches Chrono Saga to herself* I'll be good. Here's another chapter to sate your appetite. See look. *points* It even has Dilandau and Shesta in it. So don't kidnap me like you did on Saturday, okay?  
  
Black Dragon 7:I want the dragon to be doing whatever with a hot guy. I don't care, I just want to see it. Oh, did you finish the 7 books in 7 days thing? Were you successful? *blinks* My story is like medicine? *looks back through it* Hey! It is medicine! But only for you! Cause it's MAGICAL MARIJUANA MEDICINE. Just kidding. *starts to chant* I have no affiliation with marijuana…I have no affiliation with marijuana….  
  
Blue Demon: Well, Dilandau WAS in this one, but no Hitomi, sorry. Maybe next chapter! I hope the promise of Dilly next chapter is enough. ^_^ The plotline's a large, mysterious mystery! Even to me!  
  
Dallet's Fangirl: Here's some Dalet and Shesta and a little Dilly-sama! Who is Ryou Bakura and Yami? I don't watch Yu-gi-oh enough to know their names. Well, all except Kaiba-he's hot…looks a lot like a Legato Bluesummers clone. Don't worry. I have a lot more names I didn't think of. Millions Knives…that one guy from Kenshin, etc. and they don't need to be white-haired necessarily. O_o I didn't even think of Sesshomaru, thanks! Oh, yeah, you get a gargantuan hug from Dalet. He loves you!   
  
Bahamut Epyon: *nods knowingly* Another mysterious Dilly-sama fan that pops up to review just long enough to request that Dilandau be in it. How mysterious… Anyways, does your name have anything to do with Final Fantasy? I just love those games…especially 7 and Sephiroth-sama! ^^  
  
Digi-riven: Oh, your chibi eyes got to me and I had to update. This one's for you, okay?  
  
Feye Morgan: I love your reviews…makes me want to work harder knowing that I have yet another person that will review every chapter! Oh, Celena's smart, alright. I hate unintelligent main characters. *waves to Fred the Rubber Chicken, Fred growls and looks at ACG hungrily. ACG throws him a Millerna plushie* Of course I hate the sorcerers. They are mean to Dilandau. But wasn't Folken a sorcerer? If that's the case, he's not a sorcerer anymore, but he still retains sorcerer abilities. ^_^ HA! Good cover-up, ACG! Anyway, I believe they're dead in my story, but if I need an extra Evil Force, thank you for the lovely idea! 


	12. Allen Gave That Guard A Stutter

Disclaimer: Done by Sesshomaru from Inuyasha…  
  
ACG: "Here's a good question, Sessy. Do poor, poor high school students EVER own the copyrights to animes?"  
Sess: *looks at ACG for a LONG moment, then feels a little gracious and decides to let her live* "No."  
ACG: "And do I own Escaflowne?"  
Sess: "I've been good enough to let you live this long. Stop asking me questions or I'll kill you."  
ACG: *looks him up and down* "Hmmm…I think Sephy can take you."  
Sess: *frowns* "Who's 'Sephy'?"  
ACG: *smiles adoringly with little sparkles in the background* "He's the hottest, strongest, meanest, white-haired insane evil bad guy I've ever seen!" *looks over at Sesshomaru* "Err…except you, of course…uh…never mind…don't hurt me, please?"  
Sess: "My ego…"   
ACG: "I love you?" ;_;  
Sess: *sadly walks away*  
ACG: ;_; "Crap, man! It's not every day you make Sessy sad and survive..." *sniff* O_o On with the story…  


  
Second Destiny By Another Cat Girl  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Dilandau looked dazedly at the slapped Guimel, and then looked up at the young emperor.  
  
"What in Gaia has happened? They were dead!" Dilandau pointed at the Dragonslayers, who were kneeling at the foot of his bed.  
  
Folken folded his arms. "Not anymore, Dilandau. They were brought back by someone's powerful wish during the Zone of Absolute Fortune. It might have been Hitomi. I don't know for sure."  
  
Dilandau shook his head in disbelief. He slid off the bed and turned to the Dragonslayers, who still knelt around the bed in perfect discipline. Dilandau tilted his head a little and walked toward Gatti. The general paused in front of the gray-haired Slayer.  
  
"Gatti…" Dilandau whispered.  
  
Gatti looked up in surprise at the general's tone of voice.   
  
"Miguel…Shesta…Guimel…Dalet…Viole…"  
  
Each of the Slayers in turn glanced up at him.   
  
"BAKAS!" Dilandau yelled. Each of them flinched. "You undisciplined idiots! How many times must I say it! Your guymeluf handling is despicable! You're worthless!" He slapped his second-in-command across the face.  
  
Gatti took his punishment stoically. He was secretly so happy to see Dilandau leading his unit again that he was willing to go through a lot more than that to make up for dying.   
  
Dilandau ignored his subordinates and turned to the emperor as he casually smoothed back his silver hair.  
  
"Am I in Asturia, Folken?" Dilandau brushed his wrinkled clothes absently.   
  
Folken masked his surprise at Dilandau's knowledge. "Yes."  
  
Dilandau frowned. "I hate Asturia."   
  
The emperor pulled the hood up on his cloak, hiding his face. "I suggest you take an invisibility cloak and follow me out of here." Folken began to walk to the door.  
  
Dilandau walked past the Dragonslayers slowly, not looking at Miguel when he took the spare invisibility cloak from him. He pulled it on impatiently as he strode through the doors into the lit hallway. 

Dalet stood for a minute with the other Dragonslayers. 

"If that's Dilandau, then who in the Mystic Moon was that girl?" Viole asked, shaking his head.

Dalet shrugged. "We don't really have the time to talk about that right now, do we?"

The others shrugged, pulled their cloaks forward and began to run again.  
  
Dilandau felt rather than heard the invisible Slayers following him and smiled. ~They are still as skilled as they ever were. Have they been training with me gone? ~ Dilandau thought and paused. ~Gone? Where was I? Here? ~  
  
It was very inefficient to be invisible because it was impossible to know where your unseen allies were at any given moment. In the guymelufs, there were radar systems that mapped the location of each invisible machine. Unfortunately, they didn't have guymelufs with them and kept bumping into each other slightly. The intruders didn't carry lights with them, which added to the problem.  
  
Finally, the quiet group made it to the gardens. The starlight was brighter outside and Dilandau looked around carefully. There was no movement anywhere. It was too silent.  
  
"Folken," Dilandau whispered to apparently empty air, "Where?"  
  
He sensed a shimmer to his left and turned in time to see Folken partially remove his hand from his cloak to point at the far end of the gardens.  
  
Dilandau nodded impatiently and strode forward, boots clicking on the cobblestones of the pathway. Suddenly, a guard appeared out of nowhere and paused in front of him. Dilandau stopped in his tracks, but not before making one loud last click against the ground. The guard frowned and turned toward the sound. Dilandau held his breath, hoping Folken was a little quieter than he looked and that he saw the guard as well.   
  
Obvious shuffling sounds behind him dashed his hopes. The other Ryuugekitai had stopped as soon as they saw the guard, but the new Emperor kept walking and smashed into Dilandau, knocking them both into the ground right in front of the startled guard. The impact brushed Dilandau's hood off. He looked up in time to see the guard drawing his sword. The pyromaniac hurriedly got out from under Folken, stood up and pulled his hood back over his face.   
  
"Who's there?" the guard yelled loudly. "INTRUDERS!"   
  
"Crap!" Dilandau said under his breath as he stepped forward to smash the guard's face with his fist. The man was knocked out cold, but it was already too late. An alert guard was sounding a gong on the castle walls and a few guards were already streaming into the gardens.   
  
"Run for it?" Folken asked from behind him.  
  
Dilandau growled and signaled for them to keep moving.  
  
They raced to the leviship. Two guards appeared out of nowhere to block their path.   
  
~They're being too loud! ~ Dilandau thought angrily. ~They'll just keep coming right to us! ~  
  
Dilandau reached for his sword. He looked down, realizing he had no sword with him.  
  
"Baka!" Dilandau yelled as he kicked one of the guards in the leg and pushed him over. The pyro leaped on him, punched him in the skull, and pulled the sword out of the man's sheath. He turned to see that the other Slayers had taken care of the other guard easily and stood waiting for him.  
  
They began to run again, but only for about a hundred yards before Folken put his hand on Dilandau's shoulder. The former Strategos' hand pointed to a clearing between the cultivated trees where the leviship was.   
  
Dilandau felt a presence at his right and heard Shasta's hushed voice say, "We're being surrounded, sir."  
  
Dilandau cursed inwardly and started to run again, faster. Suddenly, ten enemy soldiers came rushing out of the trees in front of them. Dilandau's eyes glowed red as he charged. He impaled a man in the stomach, sliding his blade out in time to meet a sword coming down on top of him. Dilandau let the guard's sword slide down his and sliced upward into the guard's quick block. As the guard came forward and cut down, Dilandau moved quickly to the side and dismembered his head.   
  
Fighting could still be heard around him, but every remaining guard was engaged with a hidden Dragonslayer. Shesta was the only Dragonslayer visible, his cloak torn where his veteran enemy had cut it. He was already quickly wiping his katana on the lifeless shape at his feet.  
  
Finally, the enemy was silenced, their dark forms seeping blood onto the stone.

They ran toward the suddenly visible leviship, not thinking twice about the men they killed. The other Dragonslayers that were left behind were already strapped in their seats and looked relieved as soon as they saw Dilandau alive and well. Folken slashed at the anchor rope and the leviship took off. The small ship literally disappeared into the dark, still night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Allen woke when one of the palace guards touched his shoulder.  
  
"You mongrel! What is it that you want?" He was angry about his missed beauty sleep.  
  
"Y-y-your majesty." The guard bowed, almost scraping the floor. "There w-were intruders in the g-garden."  
  
"And why in Gaia would I care at all!" Allen roared.  
  
The guard crouched back, afraid. "U-u-uhh..y-y-you s-said to t-tell y-you…"  
  
"Shut up!" Allen screamed. "Get out of here!"  
  
"S-s-sir! T-ten guards are dead!" The man fell into fetal position on the floor.  
  
"Ten guards dead?" Allen suddenly calmed down. "Did the enemy escape?"  
  
The poor man nodded.  
  
Allen snarled. "Why aren't you going after them?"  
  
"They d-disappeared, m-majesty."  
  
"Disappeared?" Allen looked bewildered, then a light turned on inside the dark recesses of his mind. "Those Zaibach scum! I thought that moron Folken was talking of peace!" He paused for a minute thinking.  
  
"A-anything else, s-sire?" the man on the floor asked.  
  
"Yes. What did they take?" Allen asked.  
  
"We d-don't k-know right now, m-majesty."   
  
Allen's eyes opened wide. "Celena."

A.N.: Sorry I leave it at those awkward cliffhangers…it just seems so perfect for the end of a chapter. Then you're hooked so you have to come back and read my story and REVIEW. Don't worry! My last chapter won't have a cliffhanger! ^_^ Oh, did you like the Dilandau parts? I'm horrible at battle sequences…and I've never had to actually write the REAL Dilandau before. So forgive me.  
  
Beloved Reviewers:  
  
Nihongo: *smiles* Thanks for the fudgesicle, my cousin. I'm comin' to your house tomorrow. Be prepared with another one. "You must be tired, 'cause you've been running through my head all day long!" - The Elusive Allen Schezar (Matthew gave me that one!)  
  
Anime Obsessed Raye: O_o I love you! Thank you so very much! I hurried and wrote this tonight just for you instead of playing my game…;_; Please review again! I do that too with my favorite stories, but I never thought my story would ever be like that. O_o   
  
Digi-riven: O_o Your chibi eyes…They're so cute! O.O *trying them out, and finds them to her liking* Yay! You are my favorite!  
  
Blue Demon: I understand! ^_^ Here's some Dilandau for you, maybe Hitomi next chapter. Keep looking for it! Oh, and I'm pretty sure there aren't many Celena fans.  
  
Bahamut Epyon: *nods* Seph is even better than Dilandau in my opinion, but I would never be able to write his character correctly. *looks around at the hordes of Dilandau fans, and gets all sweat-droppy* Err… I mean… Don't hurt me? I just stuck my foot in my mouth again…and anyway, Dilandau is Nihongo's favorite - I can't take him from her! And I would be taller than Dilandau anyway! (I think… how tall is he? I'm like 5' 10")  
  
Feye Morgan: I love your reviews! Such a good friend! I hope you approve of how I wrote Dilandau…Allen is mad… like a fox! *frowns* Don't hurt Allen's hair! It's the only thing remotely good about him!   
  
Your mom likes Allen? O_o My mom doesn't even know who he is, you are a lucky duck. Tell her it's alright to like him, but not the one in my story. Muahahaha! *Gives Feye a big chicken hug* 


	13. What The Heck Is Folken Doing?

Second Destiny By Another Cat Girl

Chapter 13:

The Dragonslayers stepped out of the small aircraft and stood enveloped in a sense of victory in the darkened corridors of the Vione II's dock bay. They had completed yet another mission successfully, and better yet, they finally found Dilandau-sama. 

Dalet was the last to exit the leviship. He looked up to see Folken lean down to say something to Dilandau. Dalet could see Dilandau's shocked expression as Folken pulled his skeletal hand back from his neck. The young general slumped to the ground.

"Lord Dilandau!" Dalet rushed forward angrily to catch the young pyro before he fell to the floor. The other Ryuugekitai stood by with surprise etched on their features. Shesta drew his sword and pointed it at the emperor of Zaibach.

"I don't care who you are! If you hurt Lord Dilandau you answer to me! Was that poison!?" His arm shook as he directed the last question to Dalet.

"No, I think he's just passed out." Dalet looked up at Miguel, who was examining their leader's pupils.

"What in Gaia did you inject him with, Folken!" Miguel muttered angrily. 

Folken put his hands up defensively and closed his eyes against Shesta's insulting words. "It is nothing harmful. It was just a sleeping draught. Again, I have done what needed to be done. Don't you remember in Asturia when he changed from that girl?"

The Slayers nodded reluctantly. They didn't really want to think about that. They just wanted to have Dilandau back without any unusual problems.

"Have you ever wondered why Dilandau never mentioned his past? Why you've never met anyone besides yourselves who cared to know him?"

Shesta's katana faltered.

Folken opened his eyes. "It is because his past was hidden from him. Or, I should say, _their_ past was hidden from _them_."

"What do you mean?" Miguel asked.

"Could you carry him and follow me? This place is not conducive to explanations." Without another word, Folken turned and walked to the door leading to the laboratory.

Miguel considered for a minute, then silently gathered the general in his arms and followed. Other Dragonslayers started to quickly follow suit.

Dalet sneered from his position kneeling on the ground. "That arrogant, worthless politician! Why can't he just explain what he means!?"

Gatti hit him in the shoulder. "Shut up! He's the Emperor! He's to be respected, you baka! And I really think he wants to help Lord Dilandau. He went to all this trouble to help us get him back. Be thankful." He walked out without a backward glance.

Dalet winced as he got up. "I hope Gatti doesn't tell Lord Dilandau about that…" He rubbed his cheek thoughtfully as he left the silent, cavernous room.

*~*~*~*~*

Allen ran to the infirmary. His heart was in his throat with stress and anxiety. 

His plans were not unfolding the way he wanted. Of course he hadn't had time to pay attention to how his sister was. He was the King of Asturia; there wasn't enough time to do what everyone else wanted of him, let alone make sure one of his worst enemies wasn't living in his castle. He would rather be doing…other things with the little extra time that he had. The gossip he heard about Celena hurt Allen's reputation much more than it would hurt her. All the more reason he should have dumped the burden on someone else's shoulders when he had the chance. 

~Why didn't I have her killed off? No one would have questioned it! ~

It was necessary to make sure she didn't turn into Dilandau again; that is what he kept Jajuka around to do. Unfortunately, Jajuka hadn't answered his frantic summons yet. The situation wasn't looking good. 

He raced into the infirmary and stopped dead in his tracks. Her bed was empty. The stuttering guard followed him and looked up at the blonde ruler questioningly.

Allen slowly started to walk toward the bed where he last saw her. "Where in Gaia is Jajuka?" Allen whispered. "Has he abandoned me? I thought I sensed he was a traitor to begin with."

He sat down on the bed heavily and grabbed the white sheets to either side of him. His hands started to shake. "This smells like Folken's handiwork."

"Sir? W-what?" The guard wanted desperately to get away from the crazed king. 

"Baka," Allen whispered. He looked up at the timid guard in disgust. "What a waste."

They both looked up when they heard a crashing sound outside the door. Allen got up hurriedly to see what it was. 

~Celena? ~

A weasely little man in a rumpled pink nightgown looked blurrily from the vase he just knocked over to the King. He squeaked and rubbed at his eyes in surprise. 

"King Allen? Is that you?" His mouth gaped open like a fish.

Allen grimaced. "Yes! Who are you!?" 

The tired fool gave a weak bow. "My name is Prince Merlot, your majesty. But you surely remember that. We've met before."

"Whatever. What are you doing wandering around at this time of night?"

Merlot gulped nervously. "Uh…just getting a midnight snack, majesty. I do have an injury and need to be nourished." He pointed to his still-bandaged head. His skin was peeling off where he had been burned. It made him look like a snake in molting season.

~Nourished? ~ Allen remembered something Jajuka said. 

"Are you the prince that got injured by someone with a frying pan?"

Merlot made a face. "Yes. Celena has a demon that follows her wherever she goes. Everyone should stay away from her or be destroyed." He nodded sagely. 

For the first time, the king became interested. "Did you see a boy with white hair like Celena?"

Merlot squinted. "The man who attacked me looked like that. Of course, you must have seen him, too, because you are her brother. I wonder how in Gaia you survived this long being related to her. Perhaps she should be dealt with before she harms anyone else. I wouldn't say this unless I didn't already hear that you didn't care much for her."

"Where did you hear that?"

Merlot smiled viciously. "Let's just say I have my sources."

Allen fought the urge to punch him. "Where did you hear that!?"

Merlot lost his composure quickly. "Uh…I heard it from some people talking yesterday. They said you ignored her to the point that she started to act demonic."

"How dare you!?" Allen grabbed the weasel by the collar of his frilly nightgown.

"Forgive me, majesty, if I am in error! I just don't think the man who injured me should go unpunished. And if Celena is a demon, she should be put to death!"

Allen repressed his anger easily and set the little man on his heels. "I completely agree. I am sorry, your highness. Please forgive me. I was on edge because I just found out Celena has been kidnapped."

"The demon got away!? That's awful! She could kill someone with her demonic powers! Who would bother to kidnap someone so evil?" Merlot brushed his clothes off thoughtfully. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Allen's eyes grew maliciously thoughtful. "Yes, I believe there is. Help me spread the rumor that the Zaibach Empire kidnapped Celena. That might help me 'encourage' the Duchy of Freid to help in the war effort."

Merlot's eyes grew wide. "I'm honored that you would include me in your intrigue."

Allen smiled. "Oh, it's no intrigue. Zaibach really kidnapped her. Her demonic protector is a former Zaibach general."

Merlot and the timid guard looked at Allen and found they couldn't say anything.

(Hmmm…I don't think that having stupid Merlot on your team is the best of plans, Allen. Oh, well.)

*~*~*~*~*

Hitomi looked up at the ceiling and frowned. Her annoying little brother had taken all of her glow-in-the-dark stars again. She shrugged. There was time enough to find out where he hid them later.

She was lying on her bed in her dimly lighted room with an ice pack on her forehead. The high school student had a headache from when she fainted earlier that day. Her friends had taken her home right after the CD incident. As they left Amano was still cracking jokes about anemia.

"He's such a jerk sometimes. Amano really does remind me of Allen." 

She closed her eyes against the painful thoughts of Gaia and the question that wouldn't stop bothering her. 

~Why has Van stopped visiting me? ~

She felt tears pricking. There was no way for her to ever know. Van had her grandmother's pendant, so Hitomi could never get to Gaia again if Van didn't come for her. 

Which had been the point when she left from Gaia so long ago.

It was childish to change her mind after so long. But she had made the decision without knowing the boredom the future held in store for her. Who would pass up the chance to be in a world full of magical adventures?

The tears started to flow down her cheeks.

She would!

She curled up on her side and sobbed quietly.

"Oh, Van," she whispered. "I change my mind! I want to be with you!"

*~*~*~*~*

It was raining in the Duchy of Freid. Millions of fat droplets cascaded into a swirl of gray colors. A coach drew up to the Duke's castle. The coachman, uncomfortable in the downpour, jumped down and quickly opened the door of the gilded carriage. Queen Millerna of Asturia stepped out. A blue hood slightly concealed her identity, but there was no mistaking the blonde hair, not to mention the necklace that she wore on her forehead. 

Allen had no idea she was there, but that was what she wanted. Millerna had tried to tell him where she was going, (her story was going to be that she was visiting her nephew, Duke Chid) but no one could tell her where he was. It made her angry, but there as no hope for it. 

Or her relationship with him. There was no doubting the fact that Allen was a player. She had known he was Chid's illegitimate father even before she finally decided to accept his hand in marriage. After Hitomi told her to follow her heart, it had led her to Dryden, the filthy rich but humorously interesting young bachelor that she had been engaged to for years. And after Dryden left her alone because he didn't feel he was a good king, she got over her aching heart slowly. 

Her second choice, the dashing knight Caeli Allen Schezar, was obvious. The public expected him to become king and lead the nation out of war. There had been problems, though. Immediately after there marriage, Millerna was the happiest she'd ever been. Allen was everything she'd ever wanted. But there were rumors (that Allen denied, of course) that Allen, the biggest playboy in Asturia, didn't feel confined by his wedding vows.

Allen didn't know the first thing about being a king. He knew nothing about running anything but a leviship and his little manor in Asturia. Allen had insulted important diplomats right and left. He didn't know how to handle political pressure, and Millerna suspected that he had become a heavy drinker. 

Worse of all, he was convinced that the Zaibach Empire (which quickly recovered from the Destiny War) was what could fix the Asturian Government's slight economic depression. He thought that if Asturia finally conquered Zaibach, then the mineral deposits there would enrich Asturia enough to get out of its war debt. 

What Allen didn't think of was the fact that if they lost the war, Asturia would become a part of Zaibach. And in the condition Asturia was in, compared to Zaibach, they _would_ lose. The only ones who supported Allen's way of thinking were either blind or in the military.

She sighed. There was no use worrying about it now. There were more important things to do, like convince Chid not to help Allen fight another war against Zaibach. And she had to find a way to speak with Folken. She heard he was the new Emperor of Zaibach. She had met him long ago and thought that he would listen to reason. At least, more than Allen would.

She quickly walked through the rain and mist, hoping that the weather wasn't a foreshadowing of things to come.

ACG: Sorry for the short Dragonslayer part, guys. (Dilandau didn't even TALK!) This chapter needed to be a filler to explain what was happening politically. (I am so terrible at explaining political crap ;_;) I also remembered that I had put Millerna in and then taken her out again really quick, and that I wanted her to do something for me (I like Dryden, too. He's so nice!). *looks back over chapter* Yeah, I guess that's all I wanted to do with it. Make sure to tell me if my terrible writing of politics was contradictory and whatnot. Hey, all of the characters were in that one! *dances a jig* Hooray! And next chapter will explain all about Celena and Dilandau. Expect long, Folkeny explanations! 

IMPORTANT: I really, really need to know what couplings you guys want this to be!!!!! I absolutely refuse to do a Celena/Dilandau fic. In this one, they are more like brother and sister. And Van and Hitomi aren't getting together. So sorry, there are plenty of other V/H fics out there, and that pairing really doesn't fit my story. 

So the pairings can include:

Hitomi with Folken OR Dilandau OR a Dragonslayer

Celena with Folken OR a Dragonslayer OR maybe Van (oh, the irony!)

If you have ideas of whom the Slayers should pair with, review and tell me! 

Millerna's gets together with someone special. And I've already decided. (Don't worry; she WON'T become a main character! I promise!)

My sister says that Hitomi AND Celena should get together with Folken, 'cause he's a hussy…but I don't do that kind of thing! So there!

BELOVED REVIEWERS:

Nihongo: You're always first…hmm…oh, yeah, thanks for letting me bounce story ideas off you! You're so helpful, cousin! And yes, I did take that glow-in-the-dark star idea from you and your brother! It will come into play later…and please give me a fudgecicle again? Please? ;_; It was so good…

WaTaShIwA ShInImEgAmI: *blushes uncontrollably* O_o THANK YOU SO MUCH! That was one of the best reviews I've ever read! *smiles* I try my hardest. I just didn't think it made sense that Dilandau and Celena couldn't have a continued story together. You know good stories? Please tell me! *Shesta gives you a huge bear hug 'cause he loves you so much!* I don't know how I'm going to kill off Allen yet. Slow and painful sounds appropriate, though. O_o You don't like Van? Yeah, he was mean, wasn't he? And you probably will like him even less after the next few chapters. I'm really glad you took the time to read my fic! Hope you enjoy! I like your little face! ^-^v LOVE AND PEACE!

Anime Obsessed Raye: I wish I had Escaflowne with me…I don't! ;_; I'm so jealous…I guess I'll just have to steal some tapes from Nihongo! Have a good time with the Escaflowne watching and everything. Just leave some time to read my sad, sad almost Dilandau-less chapter! 

Feye Morgan: *sniffles* Thank you, thank you! Sorry there wasn't much Dilandau…;_; I was sad about that…so little Dilandau…Oh, you saw Escaflowne? ;_; Wasn't it sad when Folken-sama died!!! I almost cried!!! Oh, fine then, you can burn his hair. He was mean in this one… O_o I haven't had the chance to use the word 'moero' yet! Arrrgg!! *tosses Fred a madoushi plushie* Hey, those crazy sorcerers are going to make some trouble in the next few chapters! Maybe the next one! Oh, thanks for saying you liked my Dilandau portrayal. I feel better now!

Blue Demon: I try to make my chapter names a little funny, since my fic isn't going to be funny anymore…;_; *starts to cry* This fic was going to be a FUNNY one! Not informative or political or anything! FUNNY!! Hmmm…do you think I could write humorous fics well?

I really got to make that Author's Note section and Disclaimer section smaller next time…

PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME NOW!!! PLEASE!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!


	14. Folkeny Explanations

A.N. Yeah, I changed the title. "To Be Wed" was originally going to be about Celena having to get married, but now it's not about that at all! So now the freaking title's different! Alright! Good! Although there might be weddings in the future! Brace yourself! This one will be a Folkeny explanation chapter. I'm no good at explaining things…like politics…and there's some politics in it, too… ;_;

Is it true that Jajuka died at the end of Escaflowne? I forgot all about that…Oh well, we'll just say he lived somehow, okay? And Miguel, too. Yeah, he's alive! Madoushi means 'sorcerers' (thanks Feye!) Nihongo said that my chapters are too short, so I wrote more than I usually write. 

Disclaimer: Brought to you by…Dilandau-sama himself!!!

ACG: O_o *talks like Merle* "DILANDAU-SAMA!!"

Dilandau: T_T'' *eye twitches* "No! Not that cat girl again! I just can't keep her away from me!"

ACG: *googles her eyes at him* O_o o_O O_O OO O.O OuO 

Dilandau: *sweat drops* "Aah! Get away!"

ACG: "Dilandau-SAMA???!?! Do I own Escaflowne?"

Dilandau: "Escaflowne? Van? Moero!!!" *goes off to destroy Van and Escaflowne*

ACG: ^_^ "Just as I thought!"

Second Destiny By Another Cat Girl

Chapter 14: Folkeny Explanations

The Dragonslayers followed Folken through the narrow hall in the Vione II that lead to the lab. Miguel was careful not to bump Dilandau's head or feet against the walls.

"Dilandau-sama put on some kilos while he was away," he muttered.

Dalet smirked. "And how do you know? You've carried him around before?"

Miguel sent him a look that said, "Bite me." 

Guimel glanced worriedly at Dilandau. "Are you sure he's going to be alright, Folken-sama?"

"I'm sure. " Folken didn't look back as he answered. 

He paused at an open doorway and stepped through. The Ryuugekitai squinted to adjust their eyes to the dim lighting that hummed on the ceiling far above. They could barely make out the end of the odd-shaped room; it disappeared acres away, curved upwards to look like the bottom of a boat. The floor and walls were completely covered with cords of all different sizes that didn't seem to lead anywhere in particular, but disappeared underneath each other to deliver the electricity that made the room seem alive with energy. Man-sized tubes lined some of the walls, glowing a dim shade of garish green. There were a few chairs and monitors that flickered gray static. The sorcerers were huddled around these tubes and pressed buttons on the consoles periodically. The strangely dressed figures muttered excitedly as soon as the newcomers came into the lair.

"What is this?" Shesta asked suspiciously as the Slayers entered cautiously. 

Folken's voice came from the other end of the room. "This is a laboratory belonging to the sorcerers. They are going to help Dilandau."

Miguel shook his head and adjusted his hold on Dilandau. "Dilandau said that we should never trust the sorcerers. You were one long ago, weren't you, Folken-sama? Your actions are very suspicious. Why did you drug him and have us bring him here?"

One of the pale-faced sorcerers materialized at Folken's shoulder. They heard Folken speak in hushed tones the madoushi before answering. He had an annoyed expression on his face. "Once again, I have done nothing suspicious. If my intent was to do Dilandau harm, why did I bring you? I could have easily done this without your assistance."

Gatti frowned. "Is it true you were a madoushi?"

Folken's voice had a tinge of humor. "I was Strategos before the Destiny War. Of course I am familiar with science, but I did no experiments that involved Dilandau."

Shesta frowned in Folken's direction and mumbled to Gatti, "He's dodging the answer."

"I know. There's nothing we can do. He is the Emperor of Zaibach. He could have us all murdered in our beds if he wanted to and no one would argue with it."

Guimel whispered softly, "Don't worry about that. I heard that he doesn't have any real power in the Empire. That explains why he has to do all this in secret. He has to bow and scrape to please the superstitions of the Four Generals, So, he's back to doing what he used to do as Strategos. He's just a little-seen figurehead with a title that means nothing."

Miguel had been silent for some time, and then finally spoke up. "Folken-sama? Where should I put him?"

"Right here." Folken pointed to a metal chair with straps on the armrests, legs and top.

Miguel looked worried. "Are you sure it's necessary to have restraining harnesses…?"

One of the sorcerers looked at him. "The specimen doesn't take medications lightly. Look, already a powerful sleeping tonic is wearing off."

Dilandau was waking. He muttered under his breath and looked angry, as if the strange realities of the waking world haunted him even in sleep.

Two madoushi came forward and took hold of Dilandau, then put him in the evil-looking chair and strapped him in. The rest of the sorcerers gathered like 

vultures around Dilandau to start their tests.

"You must go somewhere else so you won't be in their way." Folken looked pointedly at the Dragonslayers. 

Folken walked out of the room and started to quickly walk down the hall. The Dragonslayers followed, a little annoyed at what was happening with Dilandau. 

"Weren't you going to explain yourself, Folken-sama?" Gatti had to hurry to keep up with the long-legged emperor. 

Folken sounded hurried. "I don't have much time for that right now, but I will explain all that I learned from the sorcerers."

"Dilandau was born eighteen years ago in Zaibach to a young rich lord. His parents loved him, even his strange appearance made him all the more precious. He was born with the silver hair of angels and red eyes of devils. It was said that it was the sign of the gods that he would do great things." 

Folken shrugged and continued walking. "Who knows if that is the truth? The people of Zaibach were very superstitious. They would have killed any baby who looked like that, and would have killed Dilandau if he had been born into any other family. "

"During that time, Emperor Dornkirk had just begun to unite the people. Before, Zaibach had been just a desert territory inhabited by tribes that were constantly at war with each other. The land was uncultivated, poverty-stricken and had none of the new technologies that swept all the other lands of Gaia. All of the leaders in the land were obsessed with the idea of ruling the entire land. They did not care that the people were dying because of their negligence. "

"Dornkirk brought hope and relief to the people. He showed them sciences that were unheard of even in other lands. He made them see how easily other countries could invade them. Dornkirk taught them to defend themselves with new technology. Soon, he had established the Zaibach Empire with all of its great technological wonders and cities. The minor lords of the old Zaibach were made officers in the Zaibach Army. "

"Everyone became as obsessed with the idea of Fate and Destiny as the emperor. Dornkirk set out again on his quest to discover the properties of destiny. He ordered the sorcerers to help him. The emperor started to experiment on people and build his Destiny Prognostication Engine. All of his experiments with destiny were blasphemous in nature." Folken shook his head sadly. "Emperor Dornkirk didn't realize the evils of trying to tamper with fate with machines." 

Folken smiled softly "The Wing Goddess taught me that only man should be able to change his destiny. Only the person should choose how his life should be. Having some one change it for him is wrong."

"The sorcerers had come to a standstill in their experiments. They had not been able to totally change the fate of anyone. They couldn't know if they changed anyone's destiny because they couldn't see it. The Destiny Prognostication Engine wouldn't be completed for ten years."

"The madoushi decided to do an experiment where they could see the results. They made two people share the same destiny. Two children were kidnapped to accomplish their goals. The first was a young girl from the Kingdom of Asturia named Celena. She had run away from her family and was found by a Zaibach soldier who then sold her to the sorcerers for good money. The madoushi, who were always interested in children they could use for their experiments, found Dilandau, who looked amazingly like Celena. The only difference was their gender and the color of their eyes; they were exactly the same age. Dilandau's father was killed off in an accident during military training with a guymeluf. His mother and family were taken for experiments with destiny and medicine. The people who knew the family didn't do anything. To oppose the sorcerers was to dance with death."

"The only successful experiment was the one Dilandau was involved in. The children were given a new destiny, which made their bodies fuse. There were still inefficiencies in the experiment, of course. The new destiny kept changing genders. It would have worked better if the sorcerers had chosen two children of the same gender and if Dilandau's personality wasn't completely opposite to Celena's gentle one. As it is, they didn't mix completely with each other, and the new destiny kept changing from one to the other depending on the mood of the child. Finally, the madoushi made a ring to control how the child felt. If too much anger or gentleness were fed into the ring, then the ring would counter the chemical changes that made them switch personalities. The madoushi decided that Dilandau was more useful to the Zaibach Army, and Dornkirk set him up as the General of the Dragonslayers to see if he would fulfill his new destiny."

"Celena and Dilandau had forgotten most of their memories, but some of the strongest remained. For Celena, it was her loving brother Allen Schezar and the beast man Jajuka, who took care of her that she remembered. Dilandau remembered Jajuka, who also took care of him after he was kidnapped, and his bloodthirsty father the most. They didn't remember anything from when the other took over the body. They lived as if they were a single person, and I don't think they ever really understood that the other existed."

"The new life had a new destiny. The sorcerers saw infuriating glimpses of the future in the young person. They saw that they were destined to do everything Dilandau ever did as a Dragonslayer, destined to hunt the dragon Escaflowne until it eventually killed them. Dilandau and Celena were given the fate to be 

killed by my brother, Van, during the Destiny War. "

The Dragonslayers looked at each other with perplexed expressions. "Then why didn't he die?" Miguel asked.

Folken looked back at Miguel, thinking about something. "My only explanation is that the Wing Goddess changed their fates. During the Zone of Absolute Fortune, the strongest wills were given their deepest desires. Hitomi's will was the strongest; she was the one who stimulated the Zone in the first place. She wished that destiny would change to give some people second chances. Her wish was granted."

"Van never killed Dilandau and Celena. He was also supposed to kill Allen to get at you, but that never happened. Dornkirk was killed, but was given the realization that he was sinning by destroying the will of men. I was given the chance to repent of my sins." Folken's look darkened. "I have been trying, but I don't think my brother will ever forgive me for what I helped to do to Fanalia, so I cannot forgive myself." 

He stopped walking long enough to look back at the troop of Dragonslayers that were following him. "You Dragonslayers were given a great gift, a second chance at life. You should be grateful to Hitomi for thinking of you. I think that she was thinking of the redemption of Van's soul, rather than your lives. He sinned in killing you because he enjoyed it, and she didn't want him to suffer for his sins." Folken shrugged. "That's my hypothesis. Why else would she care about you? You were her enemies on more than one occasion."

Folken stared at the only other people on the planet to be brought back from the dead. "So, now that we all have second chances, we have to use them to do what we feel is right. We shouldn't repeat the mistakes of our past lives. I feel that something will happen with those with changed destinies. We will all meet again in the same place, I feel."

Shesta looked overwhelmed at the overflow of information. "So what are the sorcerers doing to Dilandau now?"

Folken stopped at a doorway and pushed a button to reveal the opening to a very dark room. "I ordered them to change Dilandau and Celena's destiny back to what they were originally. The bonds that held the two together started to break apart when they didn't fulfill their destiny. When they come out, they will be two different people again. I just hope nothing goes wrong."

The Ryuugekitai looked at one another worriedly as Folken bid them good day and closed the door to the strange room behind him.

Dalet shrugged and put his hands behind his head. "Well, I never expected _that_ explanation."

Shesta looked at Gatti. "After what Folken told us, I trust those sorcerers even less than I did before."

Miguel looked up at them. "I have a bad feeling about Dilandau. We should go and see what is happening to him."

The others agreed wholeheartedly, and they quickly started to return to the madoushi laboratory.

*~*~*~*~* 

The sorcerers' philosophy and science was almost like a religion. If the madoushi of the Zaibach Empire were dedicated and inquisitive enough then all of the answers of the cosmos would open to their inspection. They believed in their secret, dark hearts that they could become like gods if they could only answer the questions that haunted the world. They could control the fates of men if they only knew enough to be able to. Anything and everything could be sacrificed to gain that knowledge.

"Mikusa-sama. The specimen has minor burns on his palms. The scar on his right cheek has healed almost completely. He is physically ready to begin the mental examinations."

"Excellent." The head sorcerer, Mikusa, stared at Dilandau for a second in thought. He reached out and tugged the ring off Dilandau's finger. "Make preparations for the examination."

The sorcerers began to insert cords and tubing in the young pyro. The tubes would monitor his brain functions and nervous systems and give the madoushi the answers to one of their burning eternal questions. Could the fate of men be altered by science? Could two people be made to share the same destiny?

The preparations were soon complete and Dilandau was put in one of the huge tubes of green liquid. He floated there with his eyes closed like a dead man. 

Mikusa's face lit in a smile of pure pleasure. There was nothing like a new experiment to make one feel like a god. "Begin to scan the specimen's destiny."

The green tube started to glow brightly. Electricity flowed through the room, 

making the hair of those few madoushi who had hair stand on end. They turned to a huge monitor on the wall. It flickered with static, but didn't show anything.

"What's wrong with it?" Mikusa demanded angrily. "Fix it immediately!"

"It is in perfect working condition," one of the engineers said.

"Then scan the specimen's past fates!"

"Scanning," a young woman called from her position by the main console. 

The huge monitor flickers with life. Scenes from Dilandau's life flashed on the 

screen. It showed the deaths of his countless victims on the battlefield. Their 

screams echoed throughout the room. None of the madoushi flinched. Dilandau 

was shown training the Dragonslayers, changing their destinies by teaching them 

to hunt the dragon. 

"I've seen this already! I need to know what the destiny is now after it didn't fulfill 

its manufactured destiny!"

The screen flickered to when the Dragonslayers were destroyed by Van. The 

static ceased showed the deaths of Dilandau's beloved friends in perfect clarity. 

Although it would pain Dilandau, it seemed to be important to his destiny to show 

it. Dilandau's face twitched as the memories were extracted once again by the 

madoushi, but he didn't wake up. 

After the painful scene ceased, time on the monitor seemed to speed past the 

meaningless battles of the Destiny War to the very last one, where the Zone of 

Absolute Fortune controlled the destinies of Hitomi's friends and enemies. The 

screen flickered with views of Escaflowne fighting with Dilandau's guymeluf. The 

Scherizad intervened in Dilandau's behalf, and the young king of Fanalia cut 

down Allen mercilessly. Then, the Escaflowne turned to Dilandau and sliced him 

to the ground. 

Here the image paused as if it were confused by something and showed the 

scene over again. This time, Van destroyed Dilandau's guymeluf first, but 

Dilandau was left alive. Escaflowne and Scherizad began to fight over Dilandau's 

life. The phrase "Dilandau is my sister!" was repeated over and over in 

Dilandau's memory. The huge weapons of the guymeluf giants flashed in anger 

and revenge. In a moment of indecision, the Scherizad paused and Escaflowne 

pierced his helmet in a fatal-looking blow. Van paused and lifted the blade into 

the air. Escaflowne changed into dragon form more quickly than the eye could 

follow and flew away. Allen emerged unharmed from Scherizad and embraced 

Dilandau, who had transformed back into Celena. 

The image sputtered and stopped, like an old film. Dilandau's eyes widened in 

shock and his heart stopped beating.

"He's dying, Mikusa-sama!" the sorcerer at the life support console yelled. 

"Shock treatment initiated!"

The green liquid filled with electricity, stimulating Dilandau's heart into beating 

again.

"What happened?" Mikusa screamed. "Why did its heart stop?"

"It has no destiny because it didn't fulfill its manufactured destiny."

"Or its original destinies aren't possible now that it has changed so much."

"Perhaps it saw no reason to live without its destiny."

"It couldn't go on living because it couldn't create a new destiny for itself."

Mikusa waved all of the explanations away. "It is never explained, really. To 

answer a question is only to ask for more questions…"

"Sir?" 

"Look through the destiny again. There must be answers there! I've waited so 

long!"

The screen once again filled with images of the tortured mind of Dilandau.

*~*~*~*~*

The Dragonslayers opened the door to the laboratory and stood staring in horror 

at what was happening. Their leader was suspended in greenish goop in a giant 

tube with electricity shocking him to make his heart beat once again. 

"What is going on here!?" Dalet yelled. 

"Dilandau-sama!" Shesta drew his sword.

Mikusa turned to face the Dragonslayers. "What do you want?"

"Mikusa-sama, it can't take another electric shock without dying." 

Mikusa turned. "I must know what his destiny is! Try it again, even if the 

specimen dies!"

Miguel's eyes widened. "He's going to kill Lord Dilandau!"

Gatti drew his katana and raced toward Mikusa. The head sorcerer smiled evilly 

and blasted him with a wall of light. Gatti fell backward into the other Slayers and 

dropped his sword.

Mikusa made another gesture and the Dragonslayers were frozen in place. He 

turned greedily back to watch the screen filled with Dilandau's destiny.

"Dilandau-sama!" Gatti whispered. "I can't move!"

The monitor moved relentlessly toward the end of Dilandau's destiny, where his 

heart would stop.

Miguel started to chant like a sorcerer and he suddenly broke free of Mikusa's 

spell. He quietly stepped around the others and silently walked toward the 

occupied Mikusa who was watching Allen emerge from Scherizad and run 

toward Celena. Miguel drew his sword and chopped his head off. 

"DILANDAU-SAMA!" All of the Dragonslayers yelled at once. 

The monitor turned dark, but this time Dilandau's heart didn't stop. The screen 

sputtered with new images of the future, prompted by his Dragonslayers' voices. 

It was filled with pain and death, but they were fighting together again, for the 

right causes. And Dilandau was happy. Then the screen went dark, resolutely 

this time, without any static.

"Is he alright?" Dalet demanded.

"The patient's vital signs are fine." The sorcerer seemed a little disconcerted that 

Mikusa was dead, but didn't say anything. He never liked Mikusa.

"Then put them into their separate bodies already!" Dalet wanted the scene to be 

over with.

"Initiating sequence," the female madoushi said without emotion, although she 

looked up at Miguel fearfully. She pressed buttons on the console until a bright 

light started to surround Dilandau's tube and two others to either side of him. The 

light became to brilliant for them to bear looking at it, but before they turned their 

eyes away they saw that Dilandau seemed to split in two. When the light faded 

there were two people floating in the two tubes, and the body that used to be in 

the middle was gone. Dilandau and Celena were now separated with their own 

destinies. 

"Was it successful?" Miguel asked.

The woman smiled a little. "Yes, it was."

Miguel smiled. "Good. Get them out of the tubes."

*~*~*~*~*

Folken really, really wanted to yell at his 'superiors.' They were so full of 

superstition that he could easily take advantage of them, but sometimes their 

fallacies worked to his tremendous disadvantage. He stared up at the screen that 

had so recently shown Dornkirk and sighed. How times could change.

"Folken, Zaibach can't take much more of Asturian insults. Never has Zaibach 

taken this kind of impertinent abuse without retaliation before you became 

emperor. Now this idiot Allen Schezar from Asturia wants to take over our 

country and all you can do is say 'wait'. It looks bad in the eyes of our citizens 

when we show no pride. It's bad luck, I say." The general, done with his tirade 

looked satisfied and leaned back in his seat. 

Another general rubbed his mustache. "Folken, either get the Wing Goddess to 

join our cause within the week or we will continue in our efforts without you."

Folken hid his feelings of frustration beneath a bland expression. He also felt a 

moment of fear. If the generals went on without him, then he would probably end 

up in a ditch somewhere. He was valuable as Strategos, but when he began to 

overstep his powers as figurehead ruler he was a dead man. "Of course, 

general. I will find the Wing Goddess as you say."

The general looked happy and the screen went blank. Folken didn't move for a 

few seconds as he planned what he must do next to stay alive. 

*~*~*~*~*

Beloved Reviewers: (I think that everyone who ever reviewed came back and 

reviewed chapter 13. It's because once they read the first one they're hooked!)

Nihongo: *whistles happily* 4534 words, yeah! I wrote this all night when I was 

sick with the sickness that you gave me. Guess what I listened to to keep me 

awake? Video game music midis. From games I don't even know. Do I sound out 

of it? Because it is 1:10 A.M. right now. And today at like 1 in the afternoon I had 

a dream that you were Sailor Mars and you had a magic totem pole as your 

weapon. And we were practicing military skydiving before we were caught and 

David Bowie (sp?) made us solve the labyrinth. I'm so sick right now I don't even 

know why I'm typing this… Elusive Allen (AKA David Bowie (sp?)): "You have 

solved the labyrinth of my heart, baeby!" 

BlackDragon 7: I love you! You are so extreme! Oh, read the note I gave 

Nihongo. Weird dreams, neh? I think I had one about Spirited Away, too…

Bahamut Epyon: ^_^ Your devotion to Dilandau-sama…O_o 

I…can't…match….it! You're awesome! And Dilly Bars are good. It's like eating 

the wee albino! You should try it!

Macky: Oh, thanks so much for helping me with the pairings. I freaking forgot 

about the cat girls! Dang it! I really want to have a Celena/Folken fic! Thank you 

for encouraging it! Uh…it was either that or Van…And I also wanted Hitomi to 

get together with Folken, but then Dilandau would have no one to get with! Argh! 

Ryuko: O_o WOW. I LOVE YOU! You are so kind! Reviewing all of my chapters 

for me! I don't know who Dark Shneider is because I never saw that show. And I 

don't like Kuja. He seemed to me to be a mix between Sephiroth and Seymour, 

and those two should NEVER be mixed. Man, I hated Seymour. And I hated 

Kuja for not wearing cool clothes. He could have been so awesome…I've never 

seen Akira. My brother says I shouldn't, and then he sits down and watches it 

after he sends me out of the room. ;_; Ah, well. I think I've seen worse stuff than 

Akira…like Spriggan. Oh, you should be happy! I don't really dislike Allen that 

much! The thing is that I needed a bad guy in my fic, so I chose the character I 

liked the least. And that was Allen. And also there's the fact that I've stereotyped 

him by saying "Oh, that guy is so Allen Schezar…" and then I point at David 

Bowie. Sorry, I just watched Labyrinth last night, if you hadn't noticed. I love 

Cadbury Crème eggs!! They help me to write better. And my grandma has a 

stash of them, just waiting to be pillaged. Hmmm…Celena and Van? I would 

have to think for years to be able to think of a way to put them together…but I'll 

try. Oh, your fic was much better than mine! If yours were as stupidly long as 

mine, then you would have 20,000 reviews. Everyone go read "The Soul of the 

Creation" by Ryuko! It almost made me cry! 

  


Blue Demon: Really? You think I could write funny stuff?! Yes! Oh, and you 

guessed right with the whole separation thing. And I think I have the pairings 

worked out! 

Feye Morgan: *smiles* YAY! I hope you like the Folkeny explanation. It took me 

hours to write…and it still sucks…but that's okay, because it is behind me. Yes! 

And now I can get on with the plotline! And also, the WHOLE madoushi part is 

dedicated to you. If you hadn't have mentioned it, I wouldn't have thought of it! 

Thank you! And I really doubt that Dilandau and Celena will ever change into 

each other again!

Redundant Goddess: My sister's crazy. Folken is not a hussy. Hmmm….but that 

gives me an idea!!!! I'll tell you about it when I use it! I love love triangles, don't 

you?! Thanks for the review!

ViolesDragonGurl: Thanks! I'm afraid at times I made the Dragonslayers a wee 

bit too loyal…but that's okay…cause they are! Buahaha!

Anime Obsessed Raye: Algebra homework sucks…I HATE ALGEBRA!!! ^_^ I'm 

glad that SOMEONE likes my disclaimers. I only write them to get my creative 

juices flowing so I can write. Them together different? What do you mean?

WaTaShIwA ShInImEgAmI:I know Dilandau wasn't in the last one…wasn't it 

sad? Oh, well…he's in this one! Merlot is so stupid *shakes head* silly boy…He's going to die in the most painful fashion…of course no yaoi! Gross…Thank you for helping me spell Caeli…I changed it, see? You live in Canada? Far away….And COLD…O_o I like Arizona weather, myself…  



	15. Chid Is Really Gullible

A.N. I just got done with editing all of my other chapters, and I'm really happy! So that explains the delay, sorry…It was a lot of chapters to re-update…my mommy was kind of getting mad at me while I was doing it, too. ;_; I'm supposed to be grounded from the internet. Hopefully, there's going to be some fluffy stuff in this chapter, for all you people who like it. (I'm guessing most of you do…^_^ YAY!)

Second Destiny By Another Cat Girl

Chapter 15

Folken looked up from his brooding and his brows crossed more. ~I should go check on Dilandau. They should be about done with him.~

He walked to the sorcerers' cavernous hall and opened the door. Folken looked up to see the Dragonslayers crouched around two figures that he assumed were Dilandau and Celena. The emperor walked forward and stopped, shocked, when he saw Mikusa's corpse bloodying the main control panel. 

"What happened?" he asked in alarm.

Dalet looked over from where he stood next to the other Slayers. "That baka tried to kill Lord Dilandau and now he won't wake up!"

A female madoushi rolled her eyes. "The specimen is fine, it's just sleeping."

Folken frowned. "Then someone clean the mess up. All the blood is probably bad for the controls."

He walked forward until he was looking down at the sleeping pyro. He looked remarkably docile when asleep, with a calm, child-like expression. It was as if his demons of the night had stopped haunting him at last. 

~Maybe having two people in the same body caused him to have bad dreams for so long. He always was a cranky sleeper before.~

"I wouldn't wake him up if I were you. He'll probably have a nasty headache. Oh, and it's your job to tell him he can't slaughter the other madoushi under penalty of death."

The Dragonslayers looked at each other nervously. Dilandau was going to be in a bad mood again.

The emperor glanced over at the other part of the old Dilandau, the strange girl who gave him the bruise on his cheek. She was standing by the Dragonslayer with glasses and was wrapped in a stolen madoushi cloak. 

Folken was dazed by her beauty. How he didn't notice it before was lost on him. Celena's gorgeous white hair slightly curled down on her pale forehead, and when her sapphire eyes glanced up at him, he was shocked at their clarity and depth. It seemed as if she was staring into the dark recesses of his soul and wasn't shaken by what she found there. 

"Folken-sama!" Dalet was yelling, and Folken started and turned toward him. "Geez, you don't even answer after five minutes!" He frowned at his emperor, then ducked under Gatti's blow.

"Don't insult him, baka! You have no respect, I swear!" 

The emperor frowned. "What do you want, Dalet?"

"Do you have another mission for us, Folken?" Dalet took a look at Gatti, and gulped. "I mean, uh, _Lord_ Folken, now that Dilandau-sama is back, we want to go on a mission as soon as possible."

Folken smiled at their excitement. "I have an assignment for you within the week, and it will be like no mission you've ever been on."

Dilandau opened his eyes. "What is going on here?" he demanded.

"Dilandau-sama!" Shesta had been waiting impatiently for his commander to wake up.

"Let me explain to you what happened, Lord Dilandau," Miguel said and brushed back his brown hair with one hand as he knelt down to speak softly to Dilandau. The other Dragonslayers huddled closer to add to the story.

The emperor's cloak swirled as he turned back to Celena.

"How are you doing?" Folken was surprised that he actually cared about the answer to that question.

Celena smiled at him a little. "I'm alright." She looked around dazedly. "Where am I?"

"In the Vione II, a Zaibach floating fortress. My name is Folken."

Celena shook her head. "The emperor? How did…how am I…here…" she trailed off and he noticed that her cheeks were unusually bright, like she had a fever. 

"Are you sick?" Folken didn't wait for her reply as he shed one of his cloaks and wrapped it around her.

Celena glanced around, her eyes not focusing anymore. She collapsed onto Folken and he steadied her with his hands. 

"You transformed them when one of them was sick!?" he yelled at one of the madoushi as he gathered Celena in his arms.

"We only checked the male's physical status before beginning the transformation because it was the dominant at that point in time," the sorcerer explained blandly.

"I'm taking her to the sick bay." Folken leaned Celena's head on his shoulder and strode out of the room.

*~*

Dilandau sat up against the machine and stared at his Slayers for a moment, contemplating the story of his existence. He hadn't commented once during their long explanation. "Where is Celena?"

"I think she went somewhere with Folken."

"Yeah, she looked kind of sick."

Dilandau made a mental note to check on her later. To meet her, actually. He had a funny prickling sensation inside his brain as if something were changing there. 

The pyro's eyes narrowed. "Where in Gaia are my clothes!?"

Some of the slayers jumped back at the tone of his voice. 

"They were destroyed, Lord Dilandau," Viole said guiltily.

"Then why don't you go get me some clothes, Viole?" he asked in a dangerously soft tone.

Viole ran to obey and Dilandau got up slowly. His whole body ached for some reason, but he wouldn't admit it to his beloved fighting unit. Even if those sorcerers _did _give him heart attacks and tore up his clothes…

Gatti knelt in front of Dilandau as soon as he saw his leader's hate-filled expression directed at the sorcerers. "Lord Dilandau. You are not to kill any madoushi."

"Oh, yeah?" Dilandau smirked. "Who says?"

"Folken-sama." Gatti's expression was totally blank.

"That's not acceptable! Folken should die!" The leader of the Dragonslayers slapped Gatti across the face as hard as he could to relieve his stress.

*~*~*

Folken started to hurry faster. Celena didn't look well at all now that he looked at her more closely. Her faint had turned to fitful sleep that he couldn't wake her from. Even in her sickness, though, Folken couldn't help but think of her as more beautiful then any of the fluttery women of the Zaibach court. She seemed more real to him because she _could_ be sick.

The emperor shook his head. Now was really not the time to be thinking things like that. He broke into a run. He considered using his wings for a tiny moment, but decided that it would hinder him far more than help him in the cramped corridors. 

Celena started to struggle with him in her fever delirium and he almost dropped her. 

"Help me. Don't. Fire…" she whispered and her brows crossed. The dream passed and she settled down, still muttering to herself at her hallucinations.

Finally, Folken reached the sick bay. Doctor Epiton was a balding old man who knew Folken since he arrived in the Zaibach Empire as a teenager. 

"This girl is sick. Find out what's wrong with her." Folken was unusually blunt as he set Celena down on one of the beds and covered her with covers.

The doctor set to examining the white-haired seraph, then slowly backed up after a minute and shook his head at Folken. 

"She has the common flu, but is unusually weak from her transformation. This girl is very sick, my boy. She might not make it, but I will do my best." He squinted up at Folken through his thick spectacles.

Folken nodded, understanding but not reassured. "Then what should I do?" He felt responsible for her welfare and didn't know what Dilandau would do to him if anything happened to her. Not to mention what he was beginning to feel about her…

"Are you sure you aren't busy, Folken? I mean, you _are_ the emperor, after all." Epiton asked, eying him strangely.

"Yes, I need to get some sleep for tomorrow…" his voice trailed off as he stared at the girl.

"Then wait until you're satisfied with her condition before you go." The old man injected Celena with a blue liquid. "There. There's the cure. Now it's up to her how fast she recovers." Epiton gathered his things and moved discreetly away into the other room.

Folken sat on the bed next to Celena's and frowned at her pallid countenance. After a few moments, he stood up, leaned over her, and placed his right hand on her forehead. He murmured a few words in an ancient tongue and lifted his palm. Her face was starting to regain normal coloring and she settled into a deeper sleep.

Satisfied, Folken left the room without a backward glance. 

Epiton smiled to himself in the sweet way only old men can. "Young people…"

*~*~*~*~*  


Lord Dilandau put his men to bed and was retiring himself when he was suddenly struck by a memory he didn't have a minute before. 

~An elegant blonde woman in a beautiful white dress embroidered with flowers turned from her painting to greet a small child. He held up to her a handful of flowers he had picked just for her that day. She smiled gently and gave him a kiss, then set the flowers in a vase. ~

Dilandau stood perfectly still. ~Mother. I remember my mother. ~ 

One of his rare, true smiles crossed his features. 

*~*~*~*~*

Millerna was in an audience with Duke Chid, the twelve year old ruler of the Duchy of Freid. His blue eyes and bright blonde hair shone in the light from a window high on the wall.

~He looks so much like Allen,~ the queen couldn't help but notice for the thousandth time. 

"Aunt Millerna, not that I don't appreciate the fact of you are spending time to come to Freid, but is there any particular reason for your visit besides a social one?" Chid said with perfect respect and sweetness that wasn't feigned.

~Finally! I've been waiting for days to be alone with Chid so I could tell him all about Allen. ~

"Chid, there is a vitally important thing that I need to tell you…" Millerna began, but was interrupted by one of Chid's footmen. He whispered something in Chid's ear before retreating to open the door.

"Ah! This _is_ a great pleasure! Allen is here, Aunt Millerna!" the young duke said in his childlike excitement.

Millerna didn't know what to do. If Allen saw her there, there was no telling what he would do to her. 

Suddenly, she set her jaw. ~Why should I be scared? I'm just visiting my nephew. ~

Allen came in and sat next to his wife. He looked at her for a moment, then apparently saw no harm in her and dismissed her from his mind. There were plenty of good reasons why she could be there. He had bigger threats to worry about. Folken and Dilandau. Millerna forced herself to sit still and act as natural as she could.

"Allen! It is a pleasure to see you! I haven't seen you since your coronation." The boy was excited to see his hero.

"I have had much to do. My apologies, Duke Chid," he replied glibly. "I bear sad tidings. My beloved sister, Celena, was kidnapped last night by Zaibach."

Millerna almost choked on her tongue. ~"Beloved"? I thought he hated her. Poor thing.~

Chid gasped. "It's true?"

Allen nodded sadly. "My dear little Celena, in Zaibach hands. You remember her, Chid?"

The small duke nodded thoughtfully. "She was very beautiful, but why would Zaibach kidnap her?"

Allen stared at Chid. "It is an insult to Asturia. They are set on waging war on our country."

Chid looked uncomfortable. "About that…I've heard rumors that you were the one who wanted war. I disbelieved them, of course, but still…"

Allen looked politely interested. "Rumors are seldom truthful."

Chid frowned. "Are you sure that it was Zaibach? Couldn't she just have run away?"  


The king looked offended. "I have witnesses, Chid. People saw one of Zaibach's well-known General Dilandau among the kidnappers. They were using those cowardly invisibility cloaks. Some of my palace guard was killed as well. Twelve of them were found in a small clearing after the skirmish was over. Those Zaibach scum didn't leave any of them alive. Their deaths were…brutal."

Chid looked inclined to believe him. "I met Emperor Folken once. He was merciful to Freid when we surrendered to Zaibach. I don't think he's the kind of person that would do that."

Allen put on an amused expression. "Folken is a lying, manipulative coward. Did you know that he helped to destroy Fanalia? He used to be Van's brother."

"Really?" the boy asked breathlessly.

Allen nodded. "Folken is not to be trusted. Duke Chid, I feel a war coming on with Zaibach. If there is any threat of war to Asturia, I need Freid to support its father country. The people of Asturia and perhaps the fate of Gaia rest in your hands, Duke."

Chid nodded emphatically. "Never fear, Allen. Freid will support Asturia, as always. It is our duty and honor to do so."

Allen seemed satisfied. "I have one other thing. I am inviting you to come to Celena's birthday party. It was going to be her eighteenth birthday, her coming out. I am still holding it, in hopes that she will be returned to us. Folken himself is invited. We'll see if his conscience lets him come within a hundred miles of Palas."

"I'll be there, of course," Chid said. "It is very honorable for you to still have the ball in her absence."

Millerna was about to burst. ~Allen probably had her kidnapped so he could further his cause against Zaibach. And then he's going to use her ball to make the royalty of Gaia follow him! I can't believe he thought of this himself! ~

Allen left with an air of confidence and Millerna slumped into a defeated posture. 

Chid frowned. "What's wrong, Aunt Millerna?"

"If he starts that war, Asturia will be defeated, Chid. And Freid will be nothing but a memory." 

"Then you don't have much confidence in us, Aunt Millerna. Have faith. It will all turn out alright in the end."

Millerna smiled weakly. ~I can't have faith in Allen. ~

She left Freid to look for Dryden. He was the only solution to Asturia's problems that she could see.

*~*~*~*~*

ACG: Awww! Don't you think Folken is the cutest! I think you can tell what couples I prefer, but there is going to be major love triangle thingies and crap before they will all live happily ever after. I swear, Hitomi WILL be in the next chapter! I've been trying to write the next chapter in, but it never quite fit until now, so hah!

Nihongo: 2502 words. Not as long as my last chapter, but I'm starting to outline my chapters before I begin. I wrote two big paragraphs to summarize what was happening in Zaibach and Asturia…Asturia's paragraph was longer…weird…-_- *Allen looks from side to side and hops along a trail in a bunny suit* *starts singing* "Little bunny Foo Foo, walking through the forest…hitting up on all the chicks by bopping them on the head…"

Feye Morgan: I'm glad that someone else hates sorcerers…but they DO have their uses. How else was I going to separate them? Yeah, Mikusa was the only bad one, for now! I don't know about the fencing and stuff…we'll have to see. I mean, I absolutely hate the stories where Hitomi is totally out of character and beats Dilandau the first time using a sword…oh, well. I could do something like that, but not nearly to that level! O_o I KNOW how hard it is to learn sword…It's hard! I think she'll have learned it a little from Dilandau, though, okay? ^_^ Thank you for reviewing for me! I love it!  


esca chick: Thank you! I like the idea of having them separated. And how can you be two genders without being totally messed up? My way, of course!   


Ryuko: I'm so sorry about the erased review! But thank you for doing it again for me! Your reviews always cheer me up because they're long and juicy. And it doesn't really matter what couples my readers like. They'll have a taste of all of the different love triangle combinations before I'm done. ^_^ ^_^ I am SO GLAD that you are continuing that story, and I am sure that it will be better than the first chapter! 

Kyna: You love it! Woo hoo! I love it, too! And thanks for reviewing. Tell me if it got better nearer the last chapters (I think it did)

Anime Obsessed Raye: I fixed the quotations! Thanks for telling me! O_o Who's Nanashi? Anyway, I, too, got the mental picture of some of the least important Dragonslayers falling asleep on each other in the hall as they were walking. I'm glad you like Allen the Drunkard. I'm kind of sad that I ruined his character like that. I mean, he wasn't that bad and now he's just this bad guy I made up and not like Allen at all. Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to write another fic… 

Blue Demon: I can't tell you all of my secrets! But I CAN say that Celena and Dilandau will be in each other's company for a while yet! I'll decide about the couples if you guys bother me enough about it!

Macky: ^_^ You are a good reviewer! Thank you for the compliment! I hope you like the stupid politics in this one…;_; I hate politics!

Xelena: O_O O_o o_O o_o I am staring at one of my favorite people! You reviewed like 10 times! Thank you! You seem so obsessed with Dilandau…I'll put more flames and stuff in it. I'm sorry, I feel as if I've been neglecting the poor pyro…And Allen WILL die at the end. Or have some more painful fate, like forever having little children throw rotten food at him in some village square…for the rest of his life! And Merlot will share a similar fate. Muahaha! You get a hug from Shesta, Dalet, Gatti, and Miguel. I hope you liked the separate body thing. More Dilly time!


	16. No Sign Of Hitomi! Argh!

ACG: Hello! Please read, enjoy, and review! This chapter is dedicated to all you silent readers out there! I know there's no Hitomi as of yet…but I swear it will be in the next one. All of this stuff keeps cropping up. ;_;

Disclaimer: Done by Shesta…???

Shesta: *comes out in gangster clothes, big baggy pants and a hat turned sideways, coughs nervously and walks up to a microphone and starts rapping*

"Yo yo yo, tis the story,

Of the Slayers in their glory,

They freakin' whipped Allen's hide,

All dem 'lil kids cried.

ACG don't own,

Da show Escaflowne, clown,

Celena, Folken, or Van,

Or Lord Dilandau, man,

Hitomi or Duke Chid,

And Lord Dilandau can't read!

Lord Dilandau can't read!"

Dilandau: "Nani!? You freak! I know how to read!" *jumps onstage and starts throttling Shesta*

Shesta: "Forgive *hack* me!!"

ACG: "I really don't know how to rap. ;_; …and I don't own Escaflowne…"

Second Destiny By Another Cat Girl

Chapter 16

Allen Schezar looked every inch the King of Asturia. His blonde hair was newly brushed and glowed in the soft lamplight against his immaculate blue surcoat. He nodded sagely to his advisors, assuring them once again that he was and always would be in total control of any situation he was in. 

One of the advisors who had so recently been stuffy toward the knight Caeli tried to suck up to the king now. "Those Zaibach scum! I still can't believe that they would kidnap a princess of the Asturian household! No excuses they offer can be enough for such an insulting gesture!"

Another man lifted a finger. "Zaibach has gone too far. They have refused to even communicate with Asturia and now they attack Palas? What can Emperor Folken be thinking?"

"They don't even bother to keep their evil plans secret! This is obviously meant to make Asturia take offense!"

Allen looked concerned and crossed his hands in front of him. "It is true that Zaibach has refused to communicate with us. Emperor Folken cannot be pacified. We may have no choice but to go to war with them."

A high-ranking officer in the Asturian army stood up suddenly. "If that is the case, then the armies of Asturia will follow you into battle, my king! We are not afraid of Zaibach!"

The king faked a touched look. "I thank you. If war comes, we will protect our homeland against all threat of Zaibach attack." 

He paused and forced himself to look sorrowful so more officers in the army would believe him. "I only hope against all hope that my Celena is unharmed." Allen smiled sadly. "Celena was to have a ball in her honor next week on her birthday. I am still holding it for her and I am inviting Zaibach. I want to see if that fool Folken can show his face in good Asturian company after what he has done to my sister." His expression changed to one of slight revenge. 

The courtiers looked appeased by this notion and murmuring began to flow around the huge room. 

"If Folken comes, it would be the perfect time to confront him with his crimes!"

"Yes! Folken will pay for insulting Asturia!"

"Maybe this time he will be dignified enough to insult us openly!"

"No! We need to discuss the war with the emperor! There isn't any real reason to create a conflict!"

This last came from an elderly man who trusted the new king as far as he could throw him. It just seemed so convenient that communication with Zaibach had suddenly halted with Allen becoming king. He had spoken loudly so far against the possibilities of conflict.

A brash young army official jumped up and slammed his hands down on the table. "What about Zaibach's unprovoked attack against Palas? They kidnapped the sister of the king of Asturia! They must answer for what they've done. If Folken's answer isn't satisfactory, then we will have no choice but to go to war."

"I agree," the old man said. "But there's no reason for us not to try one more time to pacify them. I propose we send ambassadors to Zaibach again. It can't hurt and we haven't had any diplomats reach the capital so far. I can't believe that war is necessary until at least this small measure is taken." 

Other conservative thinkers in the room applauded. A young man said thoughtfully, "That is a wonderful idea. There is nothing to lose."

Allen nodded. "Yes, I suppose we could do that, but it is the last chance for Zaibach to answer the entreaties of Asturia. If they don't return my sister to me, I will be very angry."

*~*~*

Allen later stood in his chamber with his ratty accomplice Merlot. "Acting. What a useful tool."

Merlot nodded. "I told you it would help."

Allen frowned at his tone, but let it go. The king smiled ruthlessly. "Oh, and have that uppity old man that supports peace disposed of. He is starting to get in my way."

Merlot returned his grin. "Of course, your majesty."

*~*~*~*~*

Gatti and Shesta were standing guard outside Dilandau's room. The Vione II had arrived in Zaibach the day before. The Dragonslayers had realized that Dilandau would never rest properly to recover from his ordeal, so Folken had them give him a shot to keep him asleep. Dilandau had slept like a dead man for days and Folken grimly promised the Dragonslayers that Dilandau would have one nasty headache when he woke up in a matter of hours.

Shesta sighed loudly. "He's going to kill us, isn't he?"

Gatti winced. "Please don't remind me. I want to enjoy my last moments ."

The blonde man leaned back against the wall. "That one girl's still asleep, isn't she?"

Gatti looked over at him. "Celena? Yeah, she's been sleeping like Dilandau but without the medication." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Hey, why do _you_ care?"

Shesta blushed, but the hall was dark and Gatti didn't see. "I don't care!"

"Right…"

*~*

Dilandau played with little toys on the floor of the big library. He looked up at his mother and she smiled down at him lovingly before turning back to read her book. Abruptly, the door burst open and strange robed men pierced the tranquility of the room.

"By order of Emperor Dornkirk, you are to be taken under the control of the madoushi!"

Figures in dark cloaks surrounded the mother and her child. 

"No! You can't do this!" his mother screamed.

The men took hold of Dilandau and he struggled against them in vain. "Mother!"

The madoushi started to drag Dilandau's mother away from him.

Dilandau screamed. "Mother! Wait! What's going to happen to you!?"

His mother was crying. "Dilandau, I love you! Remember that I love you!"

*~*~*

Dilandau opened his eyes and fought the pain and sorrow that the dream summoned. "Mother?" ~A memory? A dream?~

He sensed that something wasn't right besides the strange dream. Dilandau felt that he had been in bed for entirely too long. He sat up and tried in vain to see through the pitch-dark chamber. He felt for the katana he always kept near him and didn't find it. Dilandau stood up cautiously, felt for the door to his tiny room and swung it open, hitting whoever stood outside with a loud bashing sound. Dilandau leapt outside and punched the first face that he could make out in the dim lighting. 

"What's going on?" he muttered and squinted down through the dark at the two figures on the ground. 

"Shesta? Gatti? What in Gaea are you doing outside my room?"

The two unfortunate Dragonslayers kneeled down and bowed their heads. Gatti dared to speak. "Forgive us, Lord Dilandau. We were guarding your door because Lord Folken gave you a shot to help you sleep."

Dilandau frowned. "How long was I asleep?"

Gatti's face grew pale. "For…two days."

"What?" Dilandau's eye twitched. "You've kept me asleep that long without even asking me!?"

Shesta cringed and bowed down even more. "Please forgive us, Lord Dilandau. Lord Folken said it was for your own good."

A resounding slap sounded in the small hallway. "I'll kill Folken! No one tells me what to do!" He smirked. "Today we're all going to train, so get moving!"

Shesta and Gatti started to run in the direction of the huge Zaibach training facility.

Dilandau didn't go after them right away. He needed some time to think.

*~*

Shesta turned to his friend. "How did I know he wouldn't follow the doctor's orders?"

Gatti shrugged. "At least he's back to his old self."

Shesta gave a huge sigh and started to pick up speed. "Great."

Gatti laughed.

*~*~*~*~*

Celena, five years old again, wandered through the darkened rooms of the flying fortress, crying softly. She ran away from the bad men again, although she knew in her little heart that they would find her eventually.

"Why were they so mean to Jajuka? Why do they have to be so mean? I want my mommy…" She sniffled against her hand and stopped short as she came upon a figure in the corridor ahead. 

"Who are you?" she asked warily. It might be one of those scary men in the black cloaks.

The figure started, turning and she suddenly saw that it was a boy, not a monster or anything scary like that. She sighed with relief. 

"Who are you!?" the boy said with false bravery. The small girl noticed that he looked the same as her. He had white hair and was just as small as she was.

Celena smiled at him shyly. "My name is Celena. What's yours?" 

The boy stared at her for a second, then put his hands on his hips and tried to look nonchalant. "I am Prince Dilandau, son of Duke Kishtan of Romen."

The girl's eyes went wide. "Are you really a prince? That's amazing! I've never met a prince before!"

Dilandau smiled at the praise and looked down at her approvingly. "Of course you wouldn't have."

Celena smiled innocently. "No, not a prince, but I've met two princesses once! I don't really remember it, though."

Dilandau looked around at the dark, scary hallway and rubbed his eyes. "How did you get in here?"

Celena's bright eyes dimmed a little at being reminded of the bad things that were happening to her. She started to sniffle again. "I don't know! I want to go home! I'm not supposed to be here!"

Dilandau looked sad. "I'm not supposed to be here, either! My father was going to take me hunting!"

Celena wiped her eyes and looked at him. "What's hunting?"

Dilandau brightened up at the thought of telling someone about one of his favorite things. "Well, it's only the funnest thing to do in the whole world! You take a bow and arrow…" The boy moved his hands as if he held a bow. "And then you see a little animal…" Dilandau pretended to sight along the invisible bow at a target. "And then you shoot it!" He let his right arm go slack as he let the invisible arrow fly. 

Celena looked amazed and put her hands over her mouth. "Doesn't that hurt the animal?" 

Dilandau shook his head. "Not much, 'cause it's dead right away. Then you take it and you cook it and you eat it!" He rubbed his belly, and then he put his arms behind his head casually and looked over at her. "And guess what?"

"What?"

Dilandau smiled mischievously. "Girls aren't allowed to hunt!"

Celena frowned and wrung her hands. "Not fair! I wanna' hunt!"

Dilandau went absolutely still and stared down the dark hall. Celena stopped talking and looked fearfully in the direction he was facing.

"What is it, Dilandau?" she asked and tried to stay as still as she could. She could faintly hear some echoing footsteps far away.

"It's the madoushi." Dilandau started walking the direction opposite the sound and Celena followed quickly.

"What's a madoushi?" the silver haired girl said, glancing fearfully behind her. Was it a big monster making those noises?

Dilandau looked over his shoulder at her and walked faster. "You know those big people in the black clothes?"

She nodded. 

"Those are madoushi. My father told me never to trust them."

Celena started to cry again. "I hate them! They're so mean!" 

Dilandau began to walk faster. Celena started to cry more and she stopped walking. "I wanna' go home!" She kneeled down on the cold metal and hugged herself.

Dilandau noticed she wasn't following him anymore and came back. He nervously patted her head and held out his hand. "It'll be alright, Celena. I'm not going back with the madoushi again, so you can stay with me."

Celena sniffled and looked back down the hall where the 'madoushi' was. She stood up and took his hand. They rushed down the dark hallway.

Celena couldn't tell where she was going. They were running so fast that everything was a big gray blur. Suddenly, a dark shape took form and she screamed. It was a madoushi!

The mean-looking bald man looked down at the children and grabbed them both by their collars. Celena made half-hearted attempts to break free, but gave up and started to cry. Dilandau bit and punched the madoushi until the sorcerer held him out by the throat to choke him. 

"Dilandau!" Celena screamed. 

"Ah," the madoushi sighed. "The prodigal children have returned to us."

*~*~*~*~*

"Dilandau! No!" Celena sat up in bed, breathing heavily. The ghostly fingers of the dream still touched her mind. A dark cloak and a strange boy still traced the edges of her memory.

A small breeze came through an open window to her left and sunlight floated in the air in front of her nose, the little dust motes sparkling. It took her a few fuzzy minutes to realize she was not in the medical wing in Palas. Celena had a pang of fear. She had no idea where she was.

She frowned and scooted to the edge of the bed, not really knowing what to do. The door to the room popped open and an old man entered, startling her. 

"My dear, I'm so glad to see you've woken up!" The man squinted through his spectacles at her. He set down the breakfast tray by her and started shuffling through his pockets. "Folken told me to give you this right when you woke up." He pulled a sealed envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her. "He said it would explain everything and that if you had any questions you should go talk to him."

Celena shook her head in confusion. "Wait, who? Who are you?"

"My name is Epiton. If the letter doesn't explain everything, you should go find Folken. He will explain everything to you." Epiton winked in an extremely conspicuous way.

Celena smiled back at the strange old man, amused and reasonably assured that he was trustworthy. "Okay, I guess. Can you tell me where I am, then?" 

"Oh, you're in the capital of Zaibach, missy. And don't be afraid. No one is going to harm you here." He patted her on the arm and left.

"Zaibach?" she asked, but Epiton didn't answer. She took the letter and turned it to open it. When she saw the seal she forgot all about the old man. 

"Jajuka?" The seal was undoubtedly his. She ripped it open and started to read, recognizing the beast-man's unmistakable handwriting:

Dearest Celena,

I hope this letter finds you well. I assume that when you read this you will be safe in the Zaibach Empire. Allen Schezar is bent on waging war with Zaibach, even though Asturia would have no hope of winning and I am glad you are no longer here in the middle of it. 

I will tell you a little about your past, since you can't seem to remember any of it. When you were a little girl you were kidnapped by the evil sorcerers of the Zaibach Empire. You were made one of their experiments and they gave you the same destiny as a boy from one of the royal Zaibach houses. Both of your bodies fused together and for years you were a dormant part of the man named Dilandau, a general of the Zaibach Empire and the leader of the Dragonslayers. At the end of the Destiny War, Dilandau transformed back into the body you have inhabited in Palas for the past three years. The ring that I gave you a few weeks ago wasn't your mother's. It was a device that made sure Dilandau wouldn't resurface. For some reason it didn't work well and I am reduced to taking the measures I am now.

Dilandau is Allen's enemy and because of that, Allen has been frantically afraid of you changing back into Dilandau. Allen has been trying to marry you off to someone so Dilandau wouldn't come back and try to kill him. Instead of caring for you, Celena, he feared Dilandau too much to keep you around. He is a drunk, woman-chasing lunatic who is going to pull all of Gaea into war. There was no place for you in his heart. He cared about you long ago, but his feelings for you have been consumed by his fear and superstition. 

I have been in contact with Lord Folken and asked him to help me. He wanted Dilandau back as an asset to the Zaibach Army and I asked him to spare you. He agreed to let you stay in Zaibach with his blessing once you were separated from Dilandau.

I am finally going to return to my homeland, Celena. Don't worry about me. I have no love for the Zaibach Empire and I have no desire to go back, although I have no doubts about your safety there.

You are safe now, Celena, and I can finally be at peace when I think of you. Please, start a new life in Zaibach. Let all memory of your evil brother fade. Good luck. I wish you the best with all my heart. I will think of you often.

With love,

Jajuka

Celena stopped reading after the second paragraph, not knowing what to make of it. ~What in the world is happening to me? Can this be the truth? Jajuka never lied to me…but this is really far-fetched.~

She read the whole thing. ~It seems to fit together, and it would explain a lot. I never did those things that happened to Merlot. It was all this 'Dilandau'.~ A memory stirred within her of two young crimson eyes staring earnestly into hers. ~Was that dream that I had a memory?~

"I guess all I can do is talk to Dilandau and this Folken person about it," she whispered to herself. "I wonder who Folken is?"

She stood up and got dressed in a pale blue dress that was hanging on a chair by her bed that was obviously for her. Celena ravenously ate the plate of food and set out to search for Dilandau.

*~*~*~*~*

ACG: I know that the Asturian courtiers are really anti-war, but I changed that, alright? Okay, I am really trying hard to characterize all of the people correctly. I had the thought that Folken would be the type to hide his feelings if he liked a girl, so that is where I'm going with it. He likes her, but he WON'T say it…not now, at least. Dilandau is much, much harder for me to write about. I'll just apologize for botching him now and try my hardest. His personality will change slightly because he is regaining his childhood memories. That was one of the things that made him psycho in the first place. (He was such a cute little kid!) Of course, people, he is not going to stop being Dilandau, but maybe he will talk to people more…making him easier to write. Okay? Okay!

Anime Obsessed Raye: Kill off Celena? How sad! That would be so tragic for Folken-sama! I hate sad endings…but that one might not be a bad idea… Muahahahahahaha!

Bahamut Epyon: Dilly and Folky…Mmmmm…I like Dilly bars…thanks for reading my story!

Nihongo: ^_^ Allen (Amano) keeps walking around our school with his glorious hair flowing freely in the freakin' moonlight! Maybe he should wear a hat…thank you for reading my crazy story, cousin. I swear I'll get on with it…in the next four chapters or so…

Ryuko: *blushes* ^_^ Oh, thank you! I'm getting better, then! That makes me feel so good, you have no idea… I swear I'll be careful if I pair Dilandau up with anyone *coughhitomicough*. Thank you for trusting my writing ability…now I'll do better! Uh, Chid was 12, cause I read somewhere that he was like 9 when the series went on. Good luck on chapter 2! I'm sure it'll be great!

Feye Morgan: Yay! Thank you! Your reviews! They are awesome! They make me feel like I'm doing good things instead of botching it. Hitomi/Dilandau…heh heh heh. I already have a plan! Celena/Folken sounds like a really cute coupling to me, but so does Hitomi/Folken…remember the dragon episode at the end when he was trying to keep her quiet? That was one of my favorite parts. That and when they were talking by the fountain. They could be a really cute couple, if she wasn't so short…Did you like the lying Allen part in this chapter? *shakes head* That liar!  


Blue Demon: *laughes* Hitomi's coming in later! I'm sorry, but I keep putting her off…oh, well. Having the story longer kind of makes it more believable!

esca chick: O_o You did a dance! *laughs* Oh man that was funny…Yes, now that they are two people the story is getting interesting and the poor Dragonslayers are having a rough time dealing with Dilandau-sama…oh, well.  


Macky: I'm glad the Chid part was believable! More politics, just for you. And the Folkeny/Celena romance is getting started (even though she hasn't really 'met' him yet) I'm sure she'll find him hot beyond belief! 


	17. Road Trip

ACG: Hello! Sorry about the total lack of anything remotely resembling Hitomi in the last chapters…it's really difficult to keep track of so many characters. Maybe I should kill some off!!! And sorry that I haven't written in a long time! It was school! It really sucks, if you haven't noticed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any Dragonslayers, rapping or otherwise.

(Note: Celena doesn't know that Folken is the emperor, okay?)

Second Destiny By Another Cat Girl

Don't get me wrong, I love you,

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you will understand,

What I meant when I said, 

"No, I don't think life is quite that simple!"

The daily things that keep us all busy,

Are confusing me.

That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you, 

But does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand, 

It's enough when I say so,

And maybe some things are that simple!"

When you walk away, you don't hear me say,

"'Please, oh, baby, don't go!"

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight!

It's hard to let it go!

"Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru (Kingdom Hearts opening song)

Chapter 17

Van Fanel was sitting in the throne room, listening to a monotonous man drone on and on about the wonderful qualities of Princess Merun, a rich, large-nosed native of Mercusia. Van looked up from where he had been staring at the wall, and decided that he was way too bored to stay and listen to the stupid man's incessant jabbering and too annoyed to keep pretending to be polite to one princess after another.

"Excuse me," Van smiled at the man politely, masking his feelings expertly. "I have a previous engagement."

The man looked confused at being cut off, but nodded at the king. Van stood up and walked out into the expansive, replanted gardens of the new palace. The young king rubbed his eyes and tried to let the beautiful surroundings relax him. Getting married was much more difficult than he ever would have imagined. Van never expected that he would have such trouble finding his soul mate. There were so many women that wanted to marry him that it was hard to spend time alone with any of them with more and more arriving every day. 

"One big headache," he murmured to himself. "And I haven't even picked one of them yet." 

"Van-sama!" Merle popped out nowhere to stand beside him. She stared up at him and grabbed his arm. "How are you? How has the wife search been going?"

"You always cut straight to the point, don't you, Merle?" Van grinned down at the cat girl, suddenly feeling better. He put his hand on top of her head and messed her hair up. "Do you think all of the girls here are after my title and money?" he said half-jokingly.

Merle looked up at him, growing serious. "I really don't know, Van-sama. Most of them seem like that."

"Which one should I choose?" he asked in desperation.

The cat girl shrugged. "That's your decision, Van-sama. Just make sure to pick one that's not too annoying, or I'll be really mad."

"That's surprisingly difficult, Merle." He sighed. "How about that princess from Garia?"

Merle made a face. "She's nice, I guess."

The king's frustration returned. "How am I supposed to choose a wife? I can't begin to feel anything for any of them!" Van clenched his fist.

"Oh, Lord Van." Merle plucked at his sleeve. "I just know you will fall in love with one of them, and then it will be so beautiful."

Van couldn't restrain the memory of girl's soft whisper, "I think your wings are beautiful, Van…" 

He repressed the thought of Hitomi and wrapped his arm around his best and truest friend. "I really hope you're right, Merle."

Merle smiled up at him. "Of course I'm right, silly." 

They started walking again and Van calmly absorbed the serenity of the place. Small birds sang and flew from his path to the safety of the trees above. 

Sometimes he wished he could just fly away.

*~*~*~*~* 

Dilandau walked slowly toward the training area, pushing through the masses of people that walked the streets in the capital of Zaibach. Orange light glinted off the buildings that clawed upward at the sky and illuminated faces with eerie accuracy. Dilandau was preoccupied with thoughts about his strange dreams. He had always wondered what his mother had been like, but never remembered having one. As a boy he had convinced himself that he had never had a mother. His first memories had been of the madoushi, who raised him to become the strange hate-filled man that led the Destiny War.

Dilandau sighed. Things felt different now that he was separated from this 'Celena.' He had only been awake for a few hours and he was aware of the strange feeling that something that he always had was missing. Maybe it was knowledge. He hated not knowing what was going on and suddenly, he realized that he would have to learn about what had happened in the world in the time he spent as Celena.

The young lord made up his mind to talk to Celena as soon as she woke up. In the meantime, he would have to find something else to do. 

He grinned wolfishly. "The Slayers are probably waiting for me to train their butts off. I should go assure them I haven't forgotten about them."

The people surging about him in the crowds gave him strange looks as he started to laugh heartlessly. He was so used to people looking at him like that that he never paid any attention to them anymore.

He felt something odd to his left and turned defensively. He saw a haunting glimpse of his mother's face in the crowd. He stood stock-still, then shook his head and started to walk again, already thinking about what horrible training he would put the Slayers through.

"Wait! Is your name Dilandau?" He turned and stared, something clicking in his mind. 

"You're Celena," he said softly, recognizing her instantly. She stared at him, noting how they were exactly the same size, but the way the general stood made him seem taller and more sure of himself than her. She didn't know what to say to him and wordlessly he turned on his heel and started to walk away from her.

She followed, a little hurt at the way he was ignoring her, and wondered how it was possible for him to be a part of her for years without her realizing it. It seemed far-fetched, but everyone she met told her that it was true and she saw herself that Dilandau looked like her twin. 

Dilandau's mind reeled. He didn't know they looked so similar! It was like looking into a mirror!

"I remember you, you know."

He silently looked back at her and smirked. She paused, disconcerted, and fiddled her fingers as she continued. "When I was kidnapped and taken to Zaibach when I was five, you were my friend."

He paused a moment, not used to people really conversing with him as an equal. He was used to people talking to him as if they were afraid of him. "I don't remember that."

She was quiet and realized hopelessly that he was a stranger to her. "Where…are we going?"

He smiled viciously. "I'm going to train my Dragonslayers until they wish they'd never came back to life. Do you want to watch or something?"

She nodded slowly, but didn't understand most of what he said. She was struck by how his language seemed so harsh and strange, but shrugged it off by thinking that he was a general of Zaibach so he wouldn't be gentle. "Why? Wait, are they dead, or something?" She stopped, knowing how ridiculous that sounded. 

"They died fighting the Dragon Van Fanel," Dilandau almost spat his name. "The Dragonslayers were trained for years to hunt the Dragon. They failed miserably at their one and only great task. They died."

Celena wondered who the Dragonslayers were, and if he meant Van the King of Fanalia, whom she liked. "If they're dead, then how can you train them?"

"The witch from the Mystic Moon brought them back to life somehow, although I don't know why. She helped Van kill them in the first place." He frowned and grew quiet again.

Celena quietly asked, "If they couldn't kill Van, then why bother training them to do it still? There isn't a war going on right now. And I don't think you need to kill Van."

"Be quiet!" Dilandau didn't want to consider that. If the Dragonslayers were obsolete, then what were they supposed to do? And what would become of their commander? All he knew was war and bloodshed. He would never be able to live in a peaceful world.

"I'm sorry." She walked forward to stand straight beside him. "Dilandau, it will be alright. I'm sure you'll find something."

He didn't answer, but at least he didn't slap her for talking. He had a feeling he would never be able to slap this girl. She knew him too well already, and she had just met him. Dilandau noticed that she had no trouble walking at the same quick pace as him. They settled into a comfortable mutual silence and entered the training area. The Dragonslayers were already there waiting nervously for their outraged commander to arrive.

They knelt hurriedly, Shesta and a few others stealing glances at Celena. Dilandau moved forward silently and they stiffened. 

"You…"

Dilandau's footsteps clicked audibly on the stone courtyard. It sounded to the frightened Slayers like doom approaching.

"…died." 

Dilandau paused in front of Gatti. "Why did you die, Gatti?"

The second-in-command barely held his gaze forward. Dilandau's voice was as cold as death. "I didn't see the Dragon's thrust and didn't dodge in time, Dilandau-sama."

Dilandau's expression didn't change, but his soul screamed. ~And that was why you left me alone!? You were too weak to stay?! ~

He let his frustration and pain take the easy way out and punched Gatti as hard as he could. "I hate you. You have the nerve to come back here and yet you still haven't improved. You aren't worthy to be a Dragonslayer." 

Celena was horrified. ~Is Dilandau really like that? I can't believe it! Why in Gaia did he punch him? He didn't even do anything!~

Dilandau calmly talked to each of the remaining Dragonslayers and slapped them, telling them they were no longer Dragonslayers. He then turned and started to walk away. Each of his beloved subordinates stood up hurriedly. 

"Dilandau-sama!" Shesta's face was horrified. "Where are you going?"

"You can't just leave like that!"

"We need you!"

"Please, Lord Dilandau!"

"We rescued you from Asturia!"

The voices started to blend into each other. He knew their voices so well… Dilandau looked up and saw Celena. She stared straight into his eyes and he felt like she was accusing him of doing something evil by walking away.

He glared at her. "They left me! I can't forgive them for that!"

Her eyes didn't waver. "They returned to you from the dead, right? There must be some strength in them."

He frowned deeper and returned her gaze for a long moment before turning back to his troops. 

"You are all still determined to be Dragonslayers, even though you aren't remotely worthy of the honor."

None of them spoke.

"Pathetic…" he sighed, then his eyes snapped open and he barked orders.

"Form two straight lines with a partner and start sparring! If any of you stop, you are not worthy to be in the same room as me!"

He drew his sword and began to attack Gatti, who defended very well because his future happiness as a Slayer depended on not getting slashed by Lord Dilandau's blade.

Celena felt she could stare for hours at the flashing blades. She knew that she would never wield a katana without cutting herself badly. The only experience she had ever had with swords was watching the battles at the arena in Palas. 

She watched the nearest pair fight and understood why Dilandau was angry at them. A blonde man with a bull cut defended himself from a taller man with beautiful wavy brown hair. They didn't look at all like they were actually fighting. They seemed like they were going through a routine they'd perfected over time. If they had been in a fight with Allen, they would never last.

She grimaced. ~I have to forget about Allen. He means nothing to me anymore.~

She stood up and called to the blonde warrior. "Hey, you look like you're going to fall asleep!"

A startled Shesta glanced over at her. "What?"

Celena smiled. "Neither of you look like you are getting anything out of this battle. You just keep doing the same thing over and over."

Viole lazily sheathed his katana. "That's because we are, girlie."

Shesta examined his sword. "You are Celena?"  


Celena nodded. "Yes, I am Celena Shezar. What are your names?"

Shesta grinned. "I'm Shesta Nabari and that's Viole, the narcissist."

Viole frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "Shut up."

Shesta sheathed his own katana. "It's a strange day when you meet someone like you. You look exactly like Lord Dilandau."

"We do look similar, but he's nothing like me, I think. Does he slap you like that often?"

They both touched their still-stinging cheeks.

"Yep! And we're glad he's back!" Shesta grinned.

Viole made a face. "Speak for yourself."

Celena wondered at their devotion to Dilandau. If someone slapped her like that, she would never forgive him. "How can you not hate him for doing that?"

"If he didn't care about our well-being, he wouldn't discipline us." Shesta said.

Celena shook her head and laughed. "I guess I'll never understand."

"Yeah, that did sound weird, now that I think about it." Shesta grinned. "So, are you going to stand there watching us fight, or what? Seems like a waste of time. Lord Dilandau would get mad at you."

The three glanced fearfully over at the albino terror, who was viciously attacking Miguel. "I don't care if he's mad at me, but you should start training again before he sees you. I don't want you two to get slapped again because of me."

Viole unsheathed his sword. "She's right, Shesta. Let's go at it again."

"Um," Celena said as they got into stances. "Do you know where someone named Folken would be?"

Shesta looked bewildered. "Folken? I have no idea where to find him, sorry. He is a pretty busy person, I would guess."

"Oh, that's alright. Do you know where a library is, then?" 

Viole gave her a strange look. "Down that street a ways. It's huge, so you can't miss it."

"Thank you!" She smiled at them and ran off in the direction Viole indicated.

"That girl looks so much like Lord Dilandau." Viole shook his head.

Shesta had a unreadable expression. "Let's just start working again or we'll get demoted to private soldiers."

*~*~*~*~*

She wanted to find out what had taken place during the Destiny War when she had been dormant in Dilandau, and to find more about him. 

Celena hummed happily as she walked. She had the happy feeling that she would enjoy her new life in Zaibach. She had already made friends with Dilandau and some of the Dragonslayers and friends were always a good thing to have. 

She spotted the big building and entered it with a throng of people. She was amazed at the sight of thousands and thousands of books. 

She sighed. "And I suppose I'll have to search through all of that?"

Celena picked a random shelf and began her search. 

*~*

(ACG…hmmm…I wonder where Folky could possibly be…?)

Folken was reading quietly in the great public library by a window that he had adopted as his own when he arrived in Zaibach years before. It was perfect because the sunlight there illuminated the pages without glaring straight into his eyes. 

He looked up at the person who was making loud noises with the sliding bookshelf ladder and paused when he recognized Celena. Folken wondered if she had seen him already, but then realized she didn't know who he was. He smiled humorously at her vain attempts to dislodge a large history volume without letting three other books leave her grasp. 

"Celena?" he called quietly, to not alarm the strict librarian.

Celena nearly dropped the huge book on her head and stared wildly at the strange man in robes seated at the window. "Excuse me?"

"Celena, why are you here? I would have thought you would be with Dilandau."

"How do you know my name?" Her mind flew wildly in all directions. ~Is he a stalker or something? How does he know about Dilandau?~

He looked pointedly at the shelf. "The book's going to fall."

She hurriedly grabbed the book and shoved it back into place. Then she stepped down the ladder and slammed her books hard on the table. 

"Who are you?" she demanded. ~Is he really a stalker?~

He frowned at her manners. ~Is she always this blunt?~. "My name is Folken."

Her eyes widened. "So you're the one who knows about me? And Jajuka knows you?"

He nodded and she sat down, staring intently at his face. "Well, I came here to get some answers, but I'm guessing that you're more helpful than some old books." She gestured at the pile beside her and smiled. ~Thank goodness he's not a stalker!~

Folken's expression didn't change. "And what kind of answers were you looking for?"

Celena's face clouded. "I realized I don't know anything about Dilandau. Allen never mentioned him."

Folken placed a bookmark in his book. "He didn't want you to turn into Dilandau and kill him."

"Dilandau was Allen's enemy? Why?"

"I don't know why Dilandau always hated Allen. I think he might have hated Allen because of his personality and notoriety as a lecher. I dislike Allen for the same reason."

Celena tried not to think of that painful topic. ~Allen is well-known for his lechery? How did I not know before? Poor Millerna…~ "Why couldn't he just take care of me? I'm sure I wouldn't have hurt him."

Folken placed a tasseled bookmark in his volume. "Allen was always a coward at heart and he has always feared Dilandau. Now he won't face the political consequences of his foolishness and the whole of Gaia may be consumed in a great war."

Celena nodded thoughtfully. She couldn't really see what Folken looked like because the sun was glaring in her eyes. Celena moved to another chair and looked wide-eyed at Folken's green-blue hair. ~What a strange color for hair…~

She tried to suppress a grin. "Where did you get that bruise?" She gestured at his cheek.

Folken rubbed his jaw. "I'm afraid you gave me that. You are very hard to kidnap."

"I'm so sorry! I don't remember doing that! All I remember is some floating heads around my bed."

"We were covered by invisibility cloaks. The Dragonslayers love them and they made it easier to get past Allen."

Celena studied her hands. "Folken, how did you know Jajuka?"

"Jajuka? He was my associate in the Zaibach Empire. He took care of the children that the madoushi experimented with."

Celena made a fist under the table and glared at his book. "You are a madoushi!?"

Folken wondered why Celena looked so angry, then realized that she would have no reason to love the madoushi. Her eyes, blue a second ago, had flecks of red in them. "Not anymore, and when I was I only experimented with the theoretical concepts of destiny. I never experimented with people."

Celena made her fists open. "But still…you allowed them to experiment on people…"

Folken sighed. "My lady, I had no control over them. The madoushi answer only to the emperor. And also, when I first came to Zaibach, it was long after they were done experimenting on you and Dilandau."

Celena tried to smile. "Everything is so strange. I wish that they had never done what they did. It would make things less confusing."

Folken's maroon eyes grew wide as he smiled softly. She was so serious when she was thinking! "Just think about it a little longer. It will all make sense to you if you give it some more time."

*~*~*~*~*

Hitomi felt like she was going insane. She was desperately trying to put her experiences on Gaia behind her and live her life in peace, but peace seemed like an impossible dream to her. Everywhere she looked, she saw those from her past. Van stood by the old drinking fountain at school, but then his hair was too long and he was too tall. A man with Allen's hair turned out to be a nerd with glasses. Merle was a little girl in a similar dress.

She put on a happy face for other people so they wouldn't worry about her, but some saw through the sad disguise. "Hitomi! Be happy!" "You've got your whole life ahead of you, Kanzaki." "Aren't you happy to be a senior in high school?"

The truth was too strange, so she told them that she was frightened of life after high school. Everyone reassured her, and she tried to look consoled.

At least track season was almost over! Every time she heard Amano's voice, she thought it was Allen. The two of them could be twins…

She wasn't sure what would give first, her tremulous grip on sanity or the veracity of reality.

*~*~*~*~*

A few days later, Celena was still confused. She walked in the huge gardens by the military complex and couldn't help but feel frustrated. ~I know there's something that hasn't been explained, but I don't know what it is!~

Her mind kept going back to her meeting with Folken. She had never met anyone so restrained before. He rarely smiled, and when he did it was almost not noticeable. ~He probably thought I was a rude and silly little girl. Good thing I didn't actually accuse him of stalking me.~

She picked a purple flower and held it to her nose. ~He's so mysterious.~

She looked up to see Dilandau walking a ways ahead of her. Their relationship was a strange one. Their conversations consisted of her asking questions and him trying to put her off. She would be amazed to know that Dilandau considered her to be like his sister because he was so strange and cold to her. He didn't know how to treat her. Celena had discovered that it was comfortable to just be silent with him. It felt like they were in the same body again, when they were just together without speaking. 

Celena followed Dilandau until she saw him enter a room of a building that she didn't recognize. ~Maybe he's going to train the Dragonslayers. I hope so. ~ She liked talking to the Slayers, especially the boisterous Shesta.

*~*~*

"This isn't working, Folken." Dilandau leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Your great plan has failed."

Folken frowned at the pyromaniac. "Something is wrong. Are all of the Dragonslayers here?"

Dilandau sighed. "Of course they are, Folken. I told them to come and they wouldn't dare disobey me." He started to pick at his nails. 

The emperor stopped examining the pink pendant in his hands long enough to give Dilandau a stern look. "Please make sure, Dilandau."

Dilandau turned slowly and counted. "They are all here, your lordship," he stated sarcastically and folded his arms. 

Folken wasn't paying attention to him. He stared at the tiny drag energist and started to murmur. "There should be enough will here to bring us to the Mystic Moon...maybe if we all touched it...?"

Dilandau rolled his eyes. ~And we can chant "Mystic Moon cosmic power!", too..~

The other Dragonslayers were lounged around the room, some playing board games. ~They really needed a break. I can't tell them, though. I just won't yell at them for being so casual now. Who knows which of them will not survive the next mission?~

Folken adjusted his hold on the pendant and concentrated his will on it. The door opened and a small figure slipped in. The whole world burst into light.

The group was engulfed in a giant blue pillar of light. They froze for a moment, then the light levitated them upwards.

"What? What the…?" Dilandau waved his arm around and slowly turned until he was upside down. The other Dragonslayers were having similar difficulties. Only Folken seemed to not notice. He was staring at the pendant.

Someone screamed. Folken glanced down and saw a familiar face. 

"Celena?" 

She pushed at the folds of her dress to stay modest and tears were streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, Folken! I didn't know! What's happening?"

He maneuvered until he floated beside her. "We are going to the Mystic Moon, my lady. We have to find Hitomi Kanzaki and bring her back to Gaia."

They started to dissipate as they turned to light. "You're disappearing!" Celena tried to grab his cloak, then everything turned to blue light. She screamed.

*~*~*

Hitomi Kanzaki was preparing to run. She stretched her legs and nodded to Amano Sempai that she was ready. She put her feet on the block and concentrated. 

"Ready? Go!" Allen's voice yelled. ~Not Allen! Amano-sempai!~ 

Thrown off, the other runners were ahead of her now. She focused on the image of her pendant. ~I can do anything.~ 

Suddenly, the sky opened and the whole world went mad. Figures appeared in front of her and she couldn't dodge them in time. The breath was knocked out of her as she plowed into someone who was kneeling at the front of the group and landed on her face in a tangle of arms and legs.

"What?" she wheezed. "What are you doing standing out in the track, idiot!"

She looked down at the person for the first time. He glared back at her.

"Get off of me, witch!" Dilandau demanded.

"Hitomi! I am glad you are well!" She looked up dazedly at Folken and shook her head.

~There goes reality…~

ACG: Muahaha! Nothing like a cliffhanger to end a chapter! Thanks for reading guys. And sorry I haven't written for a while…remember, fear school!

Reviewers

SkyeLight2X1: ^_^ I have a Hitomi/Dilandau pairing in mind (give the credit to my cuz, Nihongo). Heh. Hitomi is really clumsy. Imagine tripping on Dilandau… Thanks for thinking Cel/Fol is a good pairing. I just love Folken… *sigh* 

Summer Maxwell: ^_^ Alright! I hope I learn to do lovey stuff good….I'm not very good, now….;_;

Kaitourei: Oh, yeah…Millerna. O_o Forgot about her! I really have to get all these characters straight. Yeah, this story will have a happy ending for everyone except for Allen and Merlot. Muahaha!

WaTaShIwA ShInImEgAmI: Hard to type your name…Anyways…you don't really like Hitomi! Hah! She is such a loser, I know. I mean, she WHINES about having a magical adventure and cares more that Amano is paging her than the fact that Van has wings and no shirt on…*sigh* What shall we do with her? Who do you think should kill off Allen? You pointed out all the stuff that I forgot about. Jajuka? He went to Acapulco and I don't think he'll be back. Dilly HAS no reactions cause I can't write him well…and all of the other characters will probably have an appearance…eventually…sometime….;_; so hard…  


Blue Demon: Glad you enjoy it, you Blue Demon you! 

Feye Morgan: Hey! Hello! WOW O_o 15,000 stars? Nice! Wow! *puts them all on her ceiling with that tacky stuff* Hey, they glow! Oh, the age difference. She's 18 and Folken is *checks on computer, does math* I think he's 27 or something. Oh, well. I'll just say it works. I've heard of much worse age difference matches, and I really think the boy should always be older! I think they would make a great couple! Whaha! Feye, I don't know how Dilandau and Van could possibly be friends. They both killed people the other person loves. I think they were meant to be enemies. But in this fic, they might not even meet…just to keep me away from that hard tangle of problems. If not, then maybe they can find a middle ground with Celena? Oh, please don't hunt me down. I'll finish. O_o

Nihongo: Sup, cuz. Hey! I can rap! Shut up! And I have SO better rhythm than that Homestar Runner! And I wasn't lying! Hitomi IS in this one, and she kind of has to be in the next one, too! Muahaha!

Ryuko: I love your long reviews! I promise to read your story if I can! Thank you! I think that Dilandau deserved to be a prince! Allen a 'sweaty codpiece'! That's hilarious!! Drowning in liquid pig manure, eh? *adds to list of ways to kill Allen* Shesta is cute…who should get together with him? There are no girls left! I hope this chapter is a little longer than usual. Oh, don't forget to give me those pictures you promised! I finished it eventually! It was just that school is evil! 

Anime Obsessed Raye: I wish I could rap…NO! Dilandau is not going to kill Celena, okay? *shakes head* If you are any more insistent, I might write you a special chapter at the end devoted to killing Celena, okay? But it will be like a A.U. thing. Of my story. Yeah. 

Esca chick: You won't dance! ;_; *crying* Man….I was looking forward to you doing a Scottish jig or something, but I guess I understand if your feet hurt…

Macky: Thanks! Yeah, Hitomi, Van, and Merle are in it (I put in Merle for you). Thanks for the encouragement.


	18. The Big Jerk Deserves To Die!

ACG: Don't you guys just love Harry Potter? Mmmm…it was so scrumptious! ^_^

Disclaimer: By…Vampire Hunter D! (I just watched the old ghetto movie made in the 80's…it's amazing that he was still hot even wearing that "Konan-ish" outfit! And I call Lefty! (D's talkative left hand, remember?) He's so cool! ) Mmm…I like Dhampires…

ACG: ^_^

D: T_T

ACG: I_I

D: T_T

ACG: v_v

D: T_T

ACG: O_o

D: T_T

ACG: "What are you staring at?!"

Lefty: "I think he likes you." *grinz*

D: "Silence, you." *stuffs poor Lefty in his cloak* 

ACG: O_o "Whaaaat?"

D: "No, you do not own The Vision of Escaflowne."

ACG: "I didn't even ask…"

D: *walks off*

ACG: *sniffs* "How come he doesn't TALK to people? Oh, well. On with the story…I guess…" *sniffle*

Second Destiny By Another Cat Girl

Chapter 18

"You…why are you here? How did you get here?" Hitomi's eyes were wide. "Is Van here, too?!"

Folken shook his head. "Van is not with us."

Dilandau stood up and brushed himself off, staring moodily at the Dragonslayers, who were scrambling to kneel in front of the Wing Goddess.

"And here I thought we agreed not to do anything silly," he said angrily.

Shesta looked up at him. "She _is_ the Wing Goddess, Lord Dilandau. She was the one who gave us a second chance, remember sir?"

Dilandau sullenly turned to Folken, who gave him a disapproving look and said, "Give the lady a hand. You knocked her over."

"What?" Dilandau glanced back at Hitomi, who was still sitting stunned on the ground_. _He thought nastily_, Oh, great! Kneel to the beloved Wing Goddess! Help her up because she can't possibly do it on her own! _She _was the one who tripped on _me_!_

He strode over and jerked Hitomi to her feet. He was slightly startled when she shrank back from him like she was afraid of him. 

"I know you! You were the one that…that killed all of those people!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"What are you talking about?" Dilandau folded his arms. 

"At Fanalia! You were the madman in the red guy meluf!" 

"It's called war, _Hitomi Kanzaki_!" Dilandau sneered and spat her name as if it tasted bad.

"He's right, Hitomi. I ordered him to attack Fanalia. He's just a soldier, " Folken said like he was ashamed of that particular memory above all others.

"That's no excuse! And why are you guys here?!" She was becoming hysterical. She always thought that Van would come for her, not her old enemies. Hitomi trusted Folken, but she despised the thought of Dilandau and she guessed that the people kneeling behind him were his subordinates.

Celena had been staring in shock at the huge bleachers and the city buildings of Tokyo in the distance. She looked dazedly from Folken to Hitomi and Dilandau and shook her head in disbelief, partly because of the immodesty of Hitomi's running shorts. Folken put his hand on her arm to steady her.

Amano and Yukari ran up and stared at the newcomers. "Hitomi…what is this? Who are these people?" Yukari said hysterically.

"We're here to take you back to Gaia," Folken said. 

"This isn't real, Yukari. Don't pay any attention to this." Hitomi felt as if she were going to faint. 

Yukari felt as if she were going to have a fit. 

"Where's Gaia!? Who are you supposed to be!" Amano asked and struck out wildly at Folken.

Dilandau stepped in front of the emperor and drew his katana, pointing it at the track star's throat. "Shut up. You know, you sound exactly like a man that I hate named Allen Schezar. Don't make another stupid move like that one."

(A.N. Even though Dilandau and Folken kind of don't agree on things, it is still Dilandau's job to physically protect Folken in this situation. Which explains… stuff. And also, he wouldn't give up a chance to pick a fight with girly, Allen-ish Amano…be honest, could you?)

"Stop it!" Hitomi screamed and covered her mouth.

Folken looked at Hitomi and saw his chances of convincing her to come with them dwindle. "Put your sword away, Dilandau! It isn't necessary here!" Folken said in a harsh tone.

"I'll be the judge of that, Folken!" Dilandau snapped, annoyed at Folken's tone.

"Don't kill him, Dilandau," Celena said and tried to remain calm. _Is he always like this?_

Dilandau snorted. "Of course I'm not going to kill him. He's just a little too jumpy."

Amano stayed perfectly still as Dilandau removed the blade and sheathed it. 

"Thanks, Dilandau," Celena said, and felt her heart start beating again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dilandau answered dismissively and turned his back on the others.

Hitomi stared at them both and then at Amano. "You people are unbelievable," she said, feeling faint.

Folken held up the pendant. "Van wanted me to show you this."

Hitomi stared at her grandmother's heritage in disbelief. "Why didn't he come himself?"

Folken's expression was unreadable. "He has his reasons."

She frowned at that, then asked, "Can I have it?"

He nodded and handed it to her. "Wish for us to be taken back to Zaibach."

"Wait! Hitomi! What are you doing! Who are these people!" Yukari screamed.

Hitomi looked at her sadly and took her duffle bag that Yukari had been holding. "I told you that this isn't real."

"Don't give me that! I can see these people with my own eyes, Hitomi!"

Hitomi smiled bitter sweetly. "Yes, but it might just be a dream." 

"Where are you going? Are you going to disappear again?" 

"Yukari, you are my best friend. Thank you. Please don't worry about me. Tell my family that I love them and I'll miss them." Hitomi nodded to Folken and closed her eyes. The pendant flashed pink and a cerulean pillar of light enveloped them. 

"Hitomi…" Yukari watched sadly as her friend started to float upwards. "I'll miss you, too. Be safe, alright!?"

"Goodbye, Yukari," she whispered and wiped at the tears forming in her eyes. 

"How sweet." Dilandau couldn't help but jibe at the touching scene.

"Shut up." Hitomi glared fiercely down at him.

Celena secretly thought that Dilandau had been acting really childish ever since he saw Hitomi, but she didn't comment about it because she wanted him to like her. 

Folken was furious because Hitomi was more important than Dilandau in the scheme of things. He wondered briefly if there was a way to deal with Dilandau without offending Hitomi further. It was dreadfully important to Folken's future as emperor to make her join Zaibach and that meant every part of his plan had to run smoothly.

The Dragonslayers were slightly disappointed and felt like they hadn't needed to go. 

Hitomi kept her eyes wide open to view her last of Earth. She felt certain somehow that she would never see it again. The Wing Goddess wished dearly that she could see her mother one last time. She would miss her home so much, but she had been desperately searching for a chance to return to Gaia and, even if it was with the wrong people, she wasn't about to give up that opportunity. And maybe she could return to visit sometimes, like Van was supposed to do for her.

"I'll see Van again." She smiled through her tears. Her feelings had hardened against him somewhat because he had stopped visiting her, but she was sure that she would be happy as soon as she saw him again.

The skyscrapers and buildings disappeared in a flash of bright light and she felt the familiar pull of the pendant's power turn her into light.

They rematerialized in the room where, years before, Folken had killed Dornkirk and had died himself, then was brought back to life by Hitomi's wish.

__

Of course she would bring us to this room. She hasn't been anywhere else in Zaibach. I'm surprised that she didn't wish to go to Fanalia, Folken thought as he glanced around. He had had the room closed off and kept the same as it had been on the last day of the Destiny War. _Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. I should have the Destiny Prognostication Engine destroyed completely. There is always the possibility that someone could rebuild the thing._

He turned to his companions and put on a smile. "Ah, welcome to back to Gaia everyone."

"We didn't need to go with you, Folken," Dilandau said, growing angry. 

"Of course you needed to come, Dilandau," Folken said smoothly. "I didn't know whether it would be dangerous or not, and you obviously had the fighting force with the most loyalty to each other. Groups can't travel between worlds unless they all know each other."

"Celena isn't a Dragonslayer, Folken," Dilandau said meanly.

"She has been a part of you for so long, Dilandau. I don't think you could have gone without her."

"And you would know so much about that because?! Don't talk about what you don't understand, Folken! We're leaving." He left and the Ryugekitai went after him, none of them speaking because what Folken had said had enraged Dilandau for some reason.

Folken turned to Celena and Hitomi. "I apologize for him. He is a bit high-strung."

Celena nodded tiredly and Hitomi frowned. "I remember him, and I wouldn't call him that exactly. More like 'psychotic.'"

"There's no better soldier," Folken answered smoothly. "Now, you'll be staying in Zaibach?"

Hitomi looked uncomfortable. "Uh, actually, I was hoping to see Van…"

"He's not in Zaibach, but he said he wanted to tell you something important at a ball taking place next week. Are you willing to wait until then?" Folken asked smoothly.

She nodded excitedly. "Of course, if he wants to see me then."

He smiled down at her. "Good, then we'll get out of here and find you a room by Celena's." Hitomi smiled happily up at Celena because she was very tall. Hitomi had met Celena just before she departed for the Mystic moon after the Destiny War and liked her, although she had felt slightly jealous of her graceful manner and looks.

"That would be wonderful!" Celena exclaimed.

The three silently left the darkened room that was filled with so many memories. 

*~*~*~*~*

Millerna was miserably wrapped in a blue cloak in a carriage that was slowly making its way down the rain-streaked road. She stuck her head out the window hopefully to see if the rain looked like it was going to stop sometime soon. She sighed heavily and readjusted the cloak in a vain effort to become warmer. 

__

Oh, I hate him! How could he be so thoughtless? she thought and rubbed her hands together. 

After the incriminating confrontation with the young Duke Chid, Allen had not spoken a word to her. They both spent the night in Freid and they slept in separate bedrooms usual. Millerna couldn't sleep because she was so bothered by her failure, that she had traveled all the way to her nephew's duchy and didn't gain his support. 

The next morning, Allen sent her a short note summoning her to the carriages that were waiting to take them to Asturia. She thought of ignoring the note, but then thought better of it; she didn't want to make a scene or make Allen think she was dangerous to him, because it could hamper her ability to move freely. 

She had the maids pack her things and sullenly headed downstairs to the coaches. She stood in the rain for a long time before Allen decided to show up. He swept past her without a single glance toward a coach, then climbed in. Millerna was forced to look foolish and knock on her husband's door only to have the footman inform her that she was to travel in another coach. She was relieved that she didn't have to spend more time with her cheating husband, but she was furious that he had the nerve to just shove her aside like she wasn't his wife.

She walked to the elaborately decorated stagecoach that the man pointed out and almost had a heart attack. When the young queen stepped inside, she saw that the seats were merely hard wooden benches, and the curtains were thin, sad things that did anything but keep drafts and rain out. 

Millerna turned to the footman, her anger kindling again, but he just ignored her and shut the door in her face. 

__

So, I'm just a naughty little girl, am I? she stormed and rubbed her hands some more._ How can he treat me like this! I'm the _Queen_ of Asturia! He can't do this to me! I'll get a divorce, I swear it!_

She looked glumly at her cold, unhappy maids and tried to think of a plan. She needed to get rid of Allen, but it would be difficult. He had overwhelming support from the military, and there would most likely be a coup if he was ever dethroned. 

Millerna thought for a few more seconds, shivering. She herself was popular with the poor, because of the special care she took with them, but poor people were nothing compared to military support. The middle and upper classes mostly supported Allen and his ideas for invading Zaibach, so Millerna would have no powerful people to support her. 

__

There has to be another way!

She punched the hard bench and felt pain rush through her fingers. She stared at the rings there, and had an idea.

*~*~*~*~*

__

By Ancient Atlantis, I hate deceiving those girls! Folken stormed inside his mind, not letting it show on his face. _Are my goals even worth this?_

He stopped walking slowly, because he really had no destination in mind. When he was making plans, he walked nowhere in particular. Now he was in a Zaibach public park. He had stopped by a tree and leaned against it. 

__

Does any of it matter?

He held his hand up, which was still clutching Van' and Hitomi's pendant. He felt sorry that he had had it stolen from his brother, but wasn't the means worth the ends? Wouldn't everyone end up happy? 

__

Maybe not. There are never guarantees…

"Forgive me, Hitomi. I hope you are content with this," he whispered. "If I don't go through with this, they might just kill you."

He thought for a minute, then nodded. "This is the only way, now. You'll have to be satisfied with your new fate…"

He didn't know who he was trying to reassure, so he kept walking and thinking. Folken was sure that he had all the variables in his plan covered, and yet…? There was something he had forgotten…

He smiled suddenly in understanding. 

He had forgotten about Dilandau…

*~*~*~*~*

ACG: So…what is the idea that Folken has for Dilandau? When will any of the couples get together? What is Millerna's plan? Where's Dryden? Is Van really going to get married to one of those chicks? Actually, I don't even know the answers to some of these questions, so it would be good if you guys reviewed and told me what you think, especially you, Nihongo…you have good (and I mean 'quite lovely') ideas! Oh, everyone go and read Sand3's fics, because they are so cute! (Celena is much more cute and believable in her stories than in mine.)

H/D note: I don't think I've ever done anything so difficult as to put the REAL Hitomi and the REAL Dilandau together. They would hate each other! I've read other stories, but they always manage to change Hitomi's character into a fighting warrior princess. So, Hitomi really is scared of and despises Dilandau and he is annoyed at everything, really. So, it will be a real challenge to change their minds. I don't even know what Dilandau would DO in a relationship. He's a crazy psychopath…and he'd probably be abusive or something. oh, well. Challenges ARE challenging. Any ideas you wonderful people have would be welcome. Please?

Beloved Reviewers:

Nihongo: ^_^ Dr. Mortensen? Haha! Thank you, my friend! Oh, yeah, thanks for reminding me about test cutting… *scared sarcasm* I don't really like the idea of cutting stuff with a sword that I have to hold. And I have no money for mats either…This Shinkendo thing is really cutting into my nonexistent pocket change. 

Sand3: Hey, thanks for reading, girl. Glad you like it! And I AM sorry for botching Allen's character so much…but it's more fun this way.

Bahamut Epyon: 'Just grand!' That was the coolest compliment I've ever heard! Thank you! I'm still beaming!

Macky: Hmmm…interesting ideas, there. Hey, should Van be good or bad? What do you think? Would that work? And I think that Van might not even get to see Hitomi again…maybe, maybe not. I've got to make her like Dilandau a little more before she sees Van again. This is difficult! Crap!. 

Alicia: Miguel, eh? Yeah, he was incredibly hot, wasn't he? Thanks for reading, and I'll try to put more individual Dragonslayer parts in it!

Ryuko: Love your story, girl. Original and well-thought! Thank you, thank you! I can't believe you don't like movie Folken. The only thing not to like about him is the David Bowie-like hair, although that IS enough to loathe him…anyways. Shesta with Merle? Maybe, if you're good! See you! Love your reviews, cause they make me want to write more!   


Feye Morgan: Nebulas and constellations? Yes!!!! *sticks them on her walls and ceiling* Your reviews make me blush, girl! Stop! I don't blush! Heh, I might just have Van and Dilandau meet each other just for you, okay? I can't really say it won't happen…

Anime Obsessed Raye: Dilandau kill Hitomi! Argh! Will you not stop! ^_^ Ah, but it is entertaining! Thanks…I guess… And I don't think anyone but Allen is going to die, so you get to decide who gets to kill him, okay? Just tell me in your next review! 


	19. It Reminds Me Of Marital Troubles

ACG: ;_; This chapter was very difficult. I really tried to keep Dilly-chan in character, but forgive me if I didn't succeed that well. T_T Whatever! He's really not in character if he's starting to like Hitomi, anyways! Here we go! ;_; 

Disclaimer: By my white-haired dhampire, Alucard. (From Castlevania: SOTN)

ACG: ^_^ "Hello!"

Alucard: 7_7 "What?"

ACG: "How are you?"

Alucard: "I am well…Who are you?" 

ACG: *shrugs* "I'm just one of those cat girls."

Alucard: *nods gracefully* "You're not in league with Dracula…?"

ACG: *shakes head* "Do I look like I own Escaflowne?"

Alucard: *looks at her* "No."

ACG: ;_; "Really?"

Alucard: "Forgive me, my lady…"

ACG: *cries and runz away* "I don't even LOOK like I own Escaflowne?!?!" ;_;

Second Destiny By Another Cat Girl

Chapter 19

"I want to ask you to do something, Dilandau." 

Folken sat in a huge chair, wearing robes of different shades of cobalt. He stared at Dilandau, who was nonchalantly standing in the center of one of the emperor's smaller antechambers. He was wearing a white shirt and black breeches with heavy boots and a bored expression.

"Since when have you bothered to ask me, Folken?" he said, drawing out the name like it tasted funny. "Are you feeling more like a figurehead today?" Dilandau grinned and shifted his weight.

"No, I just thought you might find this task too difficult."

Dilandau snorted. "Then maybe you should find someone else to do it for you, then."

"No, only you can do this." Folken glanced at Dilandau's expression, which was indulgent. "I need you to be the Wing Goddess' bodyguard."

Dilandau's eyes narrowed. "No! She's the witch who was responsible for everything bad that happened to me! I'm not going to protect her in any way, Folken."

Folken made an impatient noise. "How did I know you'd be difficult? You have to be her guard! I would have chosen anyone else to do this, but no one's as good as you are and a huge group of troops would be really conspicuous. Plus, Hitomi will be in your 'sister's' company, so it shouldn't be so painful for you."

Dilandau folded his arms. "I said 'no.'"

"I'm ordering you to."

Dilandau ground his teeth. "I won't be a good guard, then!"

Folken smiled unpleasantly at him. "You're the best guard. And if anything happens to Hitomi, I will kill you."

__

I swear, I will kill you for this, Folken!

He lowered his head. "I hate you."

Folken relaxed. "Good. I'm glad we agree on something for once. Now get to work."

*~*~* 

Hitomi was restless as she went to sleep in a huge chamber right next to Celena's. She felt she couldn't possibly wait a whole week to see Van, but finally convinced herself to wait it out as patiently as she could. 

Celena had given her a drink to help her get to sleep and she drank it in one gulp. Surprised that it was working so fast, she thought, _I didn't even need a prescription_, and fell asleep within a few minutes.

*~*~*

Dilandau opened the door to Hitomi's room, which was dark. He could tell that she was sleeping, so he turned on the lights to wake her up. 

"Kanzaki," he said loudly. "Get up."

She didn't even move. Not used to being ignored, Dilandau went over to the side of her bed and flicked her between the eyes, a trick that worked on everyone he'd tried it on. Showing no reaction, Hitomi turned over and continued sleeping.

Dilandau glared at the back of her head. "I guess you're alive, still." He grabbed one of the blankets and went to sleep at the foot of her bed, telling himself he was going to hate this stupid job.

*~*~*

She woke up groggy and confused, the light pouring in from the opposite direction than she was used to. Suddenly, it all came rushing back, and she felt a wave of excitement. _I'm finally here!_

The short Wing Goddess jumped out of bed and stretched giddily, the happy feeling still running through her marrow. She put a small hand through her hair and started to grope around for the bathroom, when her foot struck something hard at the end of her bed that _wasn't_ the end of her bed. Something that was _breathing_. 

"What did you kick me for, wench!?" Dilandau's voice came from the lump, sounding harsh and tired. 

Hitomi screamed in horror. "You!? What in the freaking heck are you doing in my room, freak!?" Hitomi searched around on the wall for a light switch, but couldn't remember where it was.

"Get out of here!" she screamed at him. 

Dilandau stood up slowly. "Shut up. I'm your guard, Kanzaki!"

Hitomi shook her head wildly in disbelief. "What are you talking about!? You're just a pervert, aren't you!? You must be out of your mind! "

"You stupid witch! Folken told me to guard you, so I'm going to! You wouldn't wake up when I came for my watch! What was I supposed to do, huh? Just leave?" he waved at the pile of blankets at the foot of her bed. 

"Folken…told you to…?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes," he said, rolling his eyes.

The door opened and Celena stood there open-mouthed at the sight of Hitomi in pajamas and Dilandau wearing night clothes, glaring at each other.

"What's going on?" she demanded. "It sounds like you're going to kill each other!" Celena turned to Dilandau. "And what are you even doing in here? Get out of here! Hitomi's not dressed!"

She pushed Dilandau forcibly from the room and slammed the door on him. Then she turned to Hitomi and said, "What is going on here?"

She sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. "He's my new bodyguard, I guess." 

Celena rubbed her eyes tiredly. "So he was in here guarding you? Maybe I shouldn't have given you that sleeping potion, then. Oh, well, if you don't want him as a guard, you should talk to Folken about it."

Hitomi sighed and lay back on the bed. "You'd think he would have given me a better guard. He's the emperor, but he couldn't be _that_ busy, you know?"

Celena, who was about to chide Hitomi about calling her 'brother' a bad guard, stopped up short. "He's the…what?"

Hitomi's head came up at an uncomfortable angle to stare at her. "The emperor of Zaibach. What, you didn't know?"

Celena shook her head. Hitomi's head went down again. "Yeah. I guess no one would have mentioned it because they already thought you knew."

Celena nodded silently, her expression uncomfortable. "So, do you want to go to the marketplace today?"

Hitomi sat up and smiled. "Sure, just let me get dressed."

Celena slipped out of the room to find Dilandau still standing outside, although he was completely dressed now. She had no idea when he had done it, but he had somehow managed to put on a nondescript white shirt with pants that ended at his brown boots; not his usual Dragonslayers armor.

"Oh, hello Dilandau," she said uneasily, hoping she hadn't made him angry when she slammed the door on him before. 

He looked up at her from where he stood against the wall and didn't speak. 

She lowered her eyes and wondered if she would ever feel comfortable around him. 

"Sorry," she said quietly. 

He didn't say anything and she couldn't make herself look up at him until Hitomi came out of her room a few minutes later.

*~*~*

Allen smoothed back his hair and it glinted in the moonlight. He turned to Merlot, who was wearing a purple robe and an orange nightgown with ruffles underneath. Both of them looked tired, but Allen was still adorned in his dinner clothes. He hadn't been sleeping well for some reason. 

"Are you sure about your sources? None of my people have picked up on this yet." Allen looked sharply at the ratty little moron. 

Merlot nodded and his greasy hair flapped against his skull. "Yes, I've got officials in Zaibach who are loyal to me and they say that they know Hitomi Kanzaki has returned to Gaia."

Allen felt excitement in the pit of his stomach. Hitomi might just save his kingship, if he played his cards right. The king forced himself to not show his excitement on his face. "When did she come? Why did she come to Zaibach?"

Merlot rubbed his pasty face tiredly. "The first time my sources saw the witch was this afternoon and they said Folken was talking to her."

"Folken!?" Allen yelped, then looked at his toady suspiciously. "Wait, how do you know all of this so quickly, if it only happened this afternoon?" 

"Oh, Zaibach has much better technology than us, and they gave me a little communicator for emergencies." Merlot looked smug.

"So, why is my dear Hitomi in Zaibach?" Allen asked, looking out the window at the large moon.

Merlot shrugged. "I don't know, your majesty." 

Allen rubbed his chin and sipped some wine out of a long glass in his hand. "Lord Merlot, I have a small favor to ask of you."

Merlot's tiny black eyes gleamed with pleasure at the thought of Allen needing his help. "I am your humble servant, majesty!" he squeaked.

*~*~*~*~* 

Folken was in another dreary meeting with his 'advisors.' He stared out the window at the city bathed in sunlight. The emperor felt a moment of burning frustration. The politicians had interrogated Folken about Celena Shezar's disappearance, but when he explained that she had been necessary to get Hitomi, they had not disciplined him for it. Instead, they insisted that he return the beautiful woman to Asturia and Allen as soon as possible. 

Folken clenched his fist under his gray robes. If he had to choose Celena or peace, then he knew how he would decide. 

Folken smiled humorlessly. _I've never been so ambivalent before, and I don't even know the girl. _

So, he would return Celena to Allen and use the new news of his brother to convince Hitomi that she belonged in Zaibach. 

*~*~*

Celena, Hitomi, and a trailing Dilandau were wandering around a marketplace in the center of Zaibach's bustling capital city. There were so many people walking around buying things that Dilandau was starting to feel a little edgy. All of his battle training warned about situations like this. It was always easy to lose comrades in crowded places.

Hitomi and Celena, however, felt happy and at ease for the first time since they arrived at Zaibach. They stopped at every stand to stare at the merchandise and were enjoying the morning immensely. Dilandau was getting really bored, wondering how the girls could possibly have so much fun just _staring_ at stuff. He wished that he had thought to eat breakfast and he wanted to go back to just disciplining the Dragonslayers. 

He paused at the weapons shop next to the one the girls were at and glanced over at them to reassure himself that they weren't going anywhere. He looked at the shop owner, who was standing by the door showing a crowd of cheap mercenaries some of his inferior merchandise. The man, who had a patch over one eye and a monster of a pot belly, saw that Dilandau was staring at him and grinned, showing a mass of yellowed teeth. 

"See sometin' ya' fancy, sirrah?" he called in a calloused voice. The mercenaries glanced at Dilandau interestedly and turned back to the shop owner intently. Dilandau frowned warily as the fat patched man nodded to the men and made his way behind the young general, grinning up at him with one watery eye. 

"No," Dilandau sneered and quickly turned to leave, but despite his efforts, some of the mercenaries had shifted to surround him on all sides. He felt the alarm bells in his head ring louder and he immediately drew his sword, seeing words from his battle tactics training books springing to mind. 

__

When fighting a battle in a crowded area, place your back against a wall to prevent enemies from coming at you from behind.

Dilandau immediately turned to spot the girls and saw Celena's skirt disappearing down a dark alley. He cursed bitterly and impaled a soldier near the shop. He pressed himself against the wall and grimly turned to face the rest.

*~*~*

Hitomi turned to Celena to show her a necklace and almost fell as another vision enveloped her. 

We're in danger!! her mind screamed, and she grabbed Celena's arm. 

"We have to get out of here, Celena! We're in grave danger!" Her eyes were wild with fear.

Celena frowned and put down the merchandise she was holding. "Are you sure? How can you know that we're-?"

She felt a knife pressed against her ribs and a menacing voice said, "Don't move and you'll be fine."

She looked at Hitomi and saw that an ugly brute had her as well and was tying her hands behind her back with a piece of rope.

__

Where's Dilandau!!

*~*~*

__

When battling multiple enemies, take advantage of the terrain. If the terrain is not beneficial, then place yourself in the most defensible position and face the attacker to the most left. Fight your enemies, making your way to the right, until all have fallen.

Obediently, Dilandau turned to his left and grinned, the battle fever already taking him. The soldier rushed in. Dilandau easily blocked his thrust and jabbed his tip into the man's neck. He slid the sword out of the neck and shifted his weight as he slammed it into the shield of the next soldier, knocking him over into another man.

__

Judge your enemies before you attack them. If they are skilled enemies (samurai), attack immediately, because samurai will use the time to prepare for you, and they will never run from battle. If your enemies are not samurai, then wait to attack. Their cowardly nature will soon be revealed and they will run away.

Dilandau saw with satisfaction the fear of death in the eyes of his next opponent as their swords met. He grimaced frighteningly and the man shrunk back from him, his guard becoming weak. Dilandau took advantage of his terror and laughed as his katana slid smoothly into the man's poorly made armor. 

The white-haired pyro glanced at the other mercenaries. He noticed that the other fighters were already becoming more faltering in their resolve, so he made his laughter sound more fanatical and beheaded the next clumsy warrior to the right. The rest of the petty warriors shrunk back from him, and started to flee. 

Dilandau flicked a short sword out of another man's faltering grasp and put the tip of his sword at his throat. 

"Where are the girls!" he shouted, and the soldier's already huge eyes widened with fright.

"The girls, sir? Um, I dunno," he whimpered, and winced when Dilandau punched the side of his head.

"Now!" he insisted. The poor thief shuddered at the look in Dilandau's eyes. 

"They're back at the base, sir," he said resignedly. 

"Which is where!?" 

"Uh…I'll show you where it is." The man looked grateful when Dilandau's sword went back into its sheath.

The white-haired general clenched the back of the man's neck with his fingers and jabbed his small dagger by his stomach and the man started walking. They went through the small corridors between the shops and down alleys until Dilandau wasn't sure he could get back out again. They stopped in front of a huge dilapidated warehouse with broken windows that looked like mourning eyes.

"This is it," Dilandau guessed. The man nodded and stood very still. "You had better be right about this, or you're dead."

__

When entering a place that may be trapped, use utmost caution.

That's so helpful, he thought sarcastically. 

"You know for sure they're in there?" he demanded, shaking his captive. The man choked and nodded hurriedly.

Dilandau felt a grim feeling settle in the pit of his stomach. "Celena!!" he called as loud as he could. There was no answer.

"They're in there, I swear it!" the prisoner wheezed and Dilandau opened the creaky door to the warehouse cautiously. It was totally dark inside, and Dilandau shook his head because he was sure it was a trap. 

He backed away from the door, thinking hard. Dilandau was sure there were people inside, because he could hear them breathing, but he knew to go in was certain death. 

Suddenly, Celena appeared in the doorway, looking relieved, followed closely by Hitomi, who was rubbing her wrists. Dilandau's arms went slack in surprise and the petty thief ran off.

Celena saw Dilandau and her eyes filled with tears. "Dilandau! I was so scared!" She flung herself at him and started to cry. 

Dilandau held her at arms length. "Explain yourself, Celena."

She looked up at her 'brother' with a tear-streaked face and looked back at Hitomi, who had someone else with her.

"Shesta!" Dilandau gasped. 

Shesta glanced up at Dilandau as he finished cutting Hitomi free and snapped to attention, looking straight ahead. "Lord Dilandau."

Dilandau smoothly pushed Celena away from him with both arms and stepped around her. "What are you doing here, Shesta?" he demanded.

"Sir, we were saving the ladies." His blank look didn't change, but Dilandau detected a glint of humor in his eyes.

"Oh, really? Let me guess. 'We' are the rest of my unqualified Dragonslayers?"

"Yes, sir." Shesta didn't even wince at his tone.

Dilandau smirked. "So I had a whole bunch of ingrates following me this whole time. That's rich."

Hitomi put her hands on her hips angrily. "Oh, yeah, you're a great guard! We almost got killed by those creeps in there! Were you even worried about us at all!?" She walked to where Celena was and put her arms around her.

Dilandau waved his hand nonchalantly and glared at her. "You're safe aren't you? Now be quiet, Kanzaki, before you make me mad!"

Miguel, Gatti and Guimel came out of the doorway, looking smug until they saw Dilandau standing there. They all knelt hurriedly.

"Get up," Dilandau sighed and put his dagger away as they obeyed. "Where did you put the criminals."

Miguel looked up. "They are still inside, Dilandau-sama, tied up. We were about to get the police to take care of them."

"There will be no need for that, Miguel," Dilandau said. "I'm sure that Folken would want a word with them. We're taking them with us."

*~*~*~*~*

Queen Millerna was sitting in her room alone. She had sent away all of her handmaidens because she couldn't think with their endless gossiping and chatter. The blonde woman still had no idea what to do. She had tried to find Dryden, but no one could tell her where the humorous merchant was. Allen had noticed her unremitting questioning and was starting to suspect her.

__

I have to move quickly or it will be too late! But I can't find him! Where could he be?

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't paid any attention to some scuttling movements behind her. She turned suspiciously to look and saw the mole man trying to hide his tremendous bulk behind the curtains. 

"Mr. Mole-man! Are you trying to steal my jewelry again! How do you keep getting in here!?"

He jumped and tried to sneak out of the room when Millerna had an idea.

"Wait a minute!" she cried eagerly. "Do you know where Dryden is?"

The mole thought for a moment, fur scrunched up around his nose and then nodded. "Around this time of year, he would be taking cargo to the little country of Laronth." 

Millerna jumped from her chair to her writing desk. "Then could you take a message to him?"

The rodent looked at her jewelry box. "Of course, but it would have to be worth my while, your majesty," he hinted obviously.

The queen was elated. "Oh, of course! If you can get this message to Dryden, you'll get all the pretty stones I can find!" 

The mole man was getting excited too. "I could get it to him in a few days, your majesty!"

Millerna handed a letter to him (that she had already written in the hopes that she would find a messenger quickly) happily. "There you go! And remember, this is very, very important."

The mole man looked touched. "Your majesty, I will get it to him or my name isn't 'Mr. Mole!'"

Millerna nodded.

"Now about my pay…?"

"Not until it gets delivered!"

*~*~*~*~*

ACG: Yeah, I think that's enough hard work for one chapter. Sorry, cuz, but my older brother got on the computer last night and wouldn't get off. *sigh* It sucked, cause I knew what I wanted to write about. And everyone, thanks for reviewing. Makes me work faster, believe me!

Beloved Reviewers:

Nihongo: Hey, cousin. Thank you very much for ALL of the ideas. I should just do this: *ahem* "Second Destiny" is written by Nihongo!!! Translated by Another Cat Girl! Muahahaha! Cause it's really all you! You didn't watch fireworks because you were helping me think! (Not that you even like fireworks, but whatever) Sorry I didn't make you cookies. Maybe I could do that today…?

Bahamut Epyon: Vampire Hunter D is an anime classic, like Akira. Some people love it. I just wish that I could see "Bloodlust". *sigh* Enjoy la chapter.

Macky: Ah, thank you so much for the great pointers. You're right. Van just doesn't have the 'bad guy' material necessary in this fic. And also, I have (along with my very helpful and talented cousin, Nihongo) figured out what to do with him! He's going to be awesome!

Anime Obsessed Raye: Are you SURE Dilandau should kill Allen? Actually, I was thinking that Allen should live! Sort of like, "to the pain!!" from Princess Bride! He could just live forever in a world where everyone screams, "Oh, it's ALLEN SHEZAR!!" every time he passes or they see any guy wearing bad clothes. It could be big, neh? But *sigh* I know you probably just want death, so….  
  
Feye Morgan: O_O I LOVE SNAPE! Coming from an abusive family! That was just literary GENIOUS right there! ^_^ Did you like Folken's plan for Dilandau? I had no idea what it was until after I uploaded the last chapter. ^_^* I'm so skilled! The idea came to me in the night! Hmm. They could meet at the ball. Dilandau SHOULD go. It is his birthday, too.

WaTaShIwA ShInImEgAmI: Your name. So. Hard. To. Write. Probably harder to write than Justanotheranimecatgirl@hotmail.com every time I wanna check my freaking mail. Anyways, enough of that! Thanks for reading! Do you have any ideas of how to get Dilly and Hitomi together? Just wonderin'.  
  
Ryuko: Hello! Your reviews are always huge! Thank you so much for your ideas! Wait…you hate Hitomi? When did this start? Oh, well. I like her. She does get a bit whiney sometimes, though. And faints a lot. Yeah, it IS H/D. It was just something that seemed incredibly difficult to pull off convincingly, so I took up the challenge! It is really hard to write about Dilandau, and then you have him "liking Hitomi" *sigh* It takes a while to think of everything. Sorry there isn't much C/F, but I swear that next chapter is full of it. This one was kind of the H/D chapter that I needed. ;_; Hey, stop hating Folken! He's hot! Although, breaking Dilly's fingers WAS REALLY MEAN, I can still forgive him. Cause he's cool.

  
Rai Dorian: A 'dastardly' (I laughed so hard when I read that awesome word!) silent reader breaking out! Yes! Thank you for reading, and thanks for the ideas! *gets all serious and dubs Rai Dorian a "really, really dedicated Folken fan, cause you HAVE to be dedicated to like Folken-sama the best" person!) I like Folken the best, too. He's easier to write than Dilly. *dodges Dilly's Crimaclaw* Uh, thanks! You're the coolest! You think I should write more Escaflowne fics? 

  
Neko-Metallium: Another Allen hater. I wonder why you guys all congregate around my story…? Oh, yeah, cause he's evil in my story! ^_^* "Gut him like a fish?" Nice idea! I'll think about it. Thank you for all the H/D ideas! I really need them! *looks desperate* Sorry it took a while for this chapter. It was hard to write. My mom got mad. You know. 

esca chick: I could've written the "Dragonslayers go to Earth" story better, but I was just sick of writing it. Maybe I could do that later or something. Nice idea. Dilandau being crazy but with a soft side. Aww. ^_^ And you danced again! Woo hoo!

T_T Now's the time to push the little button and give a poor cat girl some much-needed-though-maybe-not-deserved attention! 

__


	20. Chess, Pendants, CellPhoneThings, Bombs,...

ACG: Sorry it took me so long, because I wasn't 'into' computers for the past month, and then I remembered about my story. So I am sorry. Anyways, Macky mentioned something about the battle crap in the last chapter, and I forgot to disclaim it. I was reading some crazy book about Samurai battle tactics at my Shinkendo sensei's house and it came back to me as I was writing later. So…I don't really own it, cause it sounded a lot like it did in that book. It was called something like "The Secret Book of High Strategy" or something. *shrug* Also, when Dilandau told Folken that he hated him and Folken replied that he agreed, he meant that he didn't like himself, not Dilandau. Cause poor Folky's feelin' a little guilty. ;_; 

Disclaimer: By…hmm…Legato Bluesummers. From Trigun, of course!

Legato: *stares with one hot yellow eye*

ACG: *scared*

Legato: *drawls with Kenshin's 'evil' voice* "Another Cat Girl. Your pitiful existence is going to end. Today."

ACG: O_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_O_o_O_o_o_O_o_O_O

Legato: …

ACG: @_@ "Uhmm...do I own Escaflowne, Mr. Bluesummers??"

Legato: *closes hot yellow eye in disdain* "Of course not."

ACG: *whimpers* "Please don't kill me, please?"

Legato: *slight smile*

ACG: "Umm…on with the chapter…?" 

Second Destiny by Another Cat Girl

Chapter 20 

Dilandau walked casually at the head of the large group consisting of Hitomi, Celena, and the Dragonslayers, who were 'escorting' the group of criminals rather roughly. He, as well as the rest of the Slayers, looked around for every possible threat of attack.

The crowds of people looked nervous as they passed. No one bothered the elite Dragonslayer unit under General Adelphous. It was rumored that they had come back from the lands of the dead to avenge the Zaibach soldiers who had died in the Destiny War. The rumor was only encouraged when people saw the boys, only eighteen years old, but having the eyes of much older adults. Eyes that had seen death. Some of the people took note of the strange white-haired man at the front of the fighting unit. 

"Didn't he die?" they asked each other. 

The wiser people shook their heads in reply. "You can't kill demons."

Celena looked around, seeing the distrustful faces of the Zaibach citizens. _Are they afraid of the Dragonslayers? _she wondered._ Maybe they're just afraid of all military people, because I haven't seen the Slayers do anything to deserve this suspicion. _Celena's mind turned back to her experience with the distrustful servants in Asturia and walked closer to Dilandau, understanding completely.

Hitomi's anger had dissipated, though she had the strange feeling that they weren't out of danger yet. _So they've been following us the whole day_? she thought. _I suppose we were never in danger, then. _The Wing Goddess moved her head to catch a glimpse of Dilandau and Celena and thought about the story that Celena had told her. _They had been in one body for years and never knew it. That's so weird. And they don't seem to talk to each other very much._

Hitomi looked at the Ryuugekitai who walked beside her. She thought about the other Dragonslayers who had died in front of her when they fought Van. _They protected Dilandau until the very end. They were very loyal._

Dalet noticed that Hitomi was staring at him and smiled at her. He looked pointedly to where Dilandau was and held a finger to his lips. Hitomi's eyebrow went up, and Shesta spoke quietly from her other side, "Whisper so that Lord Dilandau won't hear and think we need more disciplining."

Hitomi bit her lip to keep from giggling. _It's like he's a mean dad or something! _She nodded and saw that more Dragonslayers were moving closer so they could converse. 

They all introduced themselves quickly. "So, you are the Wing Goddess," Miguel said. "Thank you for everything."

She brushed back her short brown hair, confused. "What did I do?"

Guimel, who she noticed had cute puffy blonde hair, said calmly, "You gave us second chances. We came back to life on that field because you wished for it."

"I did what?" she asked.

Shesta nodded emphatically. "It explains it. You wished for some people to have second chances during the Zone of Absolute Fortune. And since your wishes are very strong…"

"They came true?" she asked in unbelief. "You were the ones that died fighting Escaflowne?"

Gatti nodded, glancing back at her. "Yeah. I don't remember what happened after I died, though. Just that we all reappeared in that field where we fought the dragon."

"I thought that wish only worked for Folken," the short girl said softly, so Dilandau wouldn't hear. The white-haired general looked back at them suspiciously for a second. The Slayers looked around at everything but Hitomi and Shesta even started to whistle until Gatti kicked him. Dilandau's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but then Celena said something to him and he turned to utter a short reply. He began staring off in another direction and Celena turned slyly and winked.

Shesta waved and winked back at her.

"No, the wish worked for us, too. Or at least, that's what Folken thinks," Miguel said thoughtfully.

"What, you're not sure?" she asked incredulously. 

Shesta waved his hand. "For all we know, your wish worked for thousands of people who needed second chances. Who can say?"

Hitomi thought about that for a minute while the Dragonslayers went to check on the prisoners, who were trudging behind them in chains. She looked back and saw Dalet poking one of the prisoners in the head and laughing. The prisoner snapped his teeth at the Slayer.

When Shesta returned she asked, "Why didn't everyone who died come back to life?"

He shrugged. "Maybe they didn't need a chance like us. Maybe they lived good lives?"

Viole smoothed his hair and nodded. "We really had a crummy existence, if you ask me. No partying at all with Dilandau-sama watching our backs all the time."

Dalet frowned sadly. "Hey, that still hasn't changed now that we're alive again! What's the big deal?"

Gatti hit him. "You'll party later!"

Dalet hit him back. "You always say that, but it never seems to happen!"

Shesta looked at Dilandau's back anxiously. "Shut up, guys, he's going to hear you!"

They all paused for a second and looked uncertainly at their general's back. Then Dalet said softly, "But I was born to party…"

Shesta growled, "He's gonna' kick you out of the Dragonslayers if you don't be quiet!"

Dalet muttered, "Yeah, then I would be a private, and I could go party!"

Hitomi laughed and shook her head at them, her jade eyes dancing. "You guys are so dumb!"

Guimel rubbed the side of his fluffy head. "'Dumb'?"

Hitomi wiped her watering eyes and couldn't stop laughing. "It means 'cool,' okay?"

Dalet looked at Gatti and Shesta angrily and snapped, "'Cool'? 'Dumb?' No one told me about these words! I can't learn any new lingo living like this!"

Dilandau turned abruptly and everyone stumbled to a halt. "What is the problem, Dalet!?" he asked harshly. His burgundy eyes were flashing in annoyance; Dalet was known for his strange complaints, and Dilandau was not the most patient person.

"Nothing, sir." Dalet's eyes were straight forward. Hitomi looked around, intimidated by Dilandau's influence on the nice Dragonslayers. All of them were expressionless and totally still.

Dilandau casually walked to Dalet, but there was a suppressed rage behind his movements that was obvious. He grabbed the front of Dalet's uniform and pulled him close. "I don't need to hear any crap out of you! From what I remember, you're not even a decent Dragonslayer, Dalet!"

"Forgive me, Lord Dilandau." Dalet stared through Dilandau's head because he couldn't bring himself to look at him. 

Dilandau shoved him away. "And that goes for the rest of you! We're escorting criminals, so try to act like soldiers, you ingrates!"

They all bowed, murmuring "Yes, Lord Dilandau." Hitomi felt awkward because she was the only one Dilandau was facing that wasn't bowing and he was staring at her testily like she was the cause of all his problems. She tried to match him glare for glare but realized that she didn't have the nerve for it. Hitomi clutched her duffel bag closer.

Dilandau turned around and entered a door to a huge skyscraper in the very center of the city. They all followed quietly behind. The Ryuugekitai were much more subdued after Dilandau exploded and wouldn't supply more conversation.

They found themselves in a huge, magnificent hall with people walking everywhere. Dilandau moved to a desk in the middle of the room where a soldier sat reading a book. They conversed for a second and the soldier waved to the right. The large group followed Dilandau silently through doors and more luxurious rooms until they found themselves in a slightly smaller room that was somehow lovelier than the other, more opulent ones. 

Folken looked up from the chess game he was staring at and seemed startled by the amount of people entering the room. "Dilandau? What is this?"

Dilandau put his hand on his hips and stared at the wall. "I thought you would want to know about how these idiots tried to attack us, Folken."

"Oh, really, Dilandau?" the emperor sat back and smiled exultantly. "Now do you see the importance of having the girls guarded?"

Dilandau acted like he never heard. He grasped one of the quiet thieves by the collar and pulled him forward. "Who hired you?" he demanded.

"No one! We just thought the dames looked rich, is all!" The poor criminal looked scared out of his mind.

"Whatever!" Dilandau threw him backward and glanced at Folken.

Folken shook his head. "I'm sure it was someone in Zaibach who is communicating with Asturia. I suppose anyone in power would want them on their side. They're a powerful trump card, a princess of Asturia and the fabled Wing Goddess." 

"What do you want me to do with them, Folken?" Dilandau said, his eyes glinting maliciously at the criminals. 

Folken just looked at Dilandau. "Don't torture them. Let them go."

Dilandau looked shocked. "What in Gaia do you mean, Folken?"

Folken started to set the chess pieces back to their starting positions. "Think about it. If we throw them in jail, then whoever hired them will have them killed somehow so their boss doesn't get named." He gestured with the king piece. "They probably won't tell us who hired them because they might not even know. Or maybe they didn't get paid until they see their employers again. No matter what, they're worthless to us."

The criminals blanched at the beginning of his statement, but then looked relieved and started to grin at each other happily. 

"That's crazy, Folken," Dilandau said, then his tone became scornful. "You used to be a malicious person. Whatever happened to you?"

Folken shrugged. "And make sure they get a good meal before they go."

Dilandau started to leave with the others, and Folken said, "If you don't feed them, I'll know, Dilandau."

Dilandau shrugged and left, Hitomi and Celena following the Dragonslayers and their captives.

"Lady Celena?" 

The white-haired girl turned back to the emperor slowly. "What?"

Folken smiled at her and Celena's stomach did a strange flip. "No one will play chess with me anymore. Would you play with me?"

Celena sat on the comfortable chair opposing him. "Why won't they play with you?"

Folken gestured at the chess board. "I always win."

She laughed, her eyes gleaming an intense cerulean. "Well, I'm pretty good at this game so you'd be prepared to lose, Folken-san."

Folken looked up, startled. _Folken-san? No one's called me anything but 'sama' in a very long time…_

Celena started the game and after a few moves looked up at him shyly. "I think it was good of you to feed those criminals."

Folken looked guiltily at his hands as he rubbed them together. "I'm afraid I wasn't being generous, my lady." He looked up at her suddenly. "Now I can have them followed to their hideout and find out for sure who their employer is. Any other way would have the possibility of them lying. They might die for failing, too. And even the food had a motive, to make them feel more secure. They're the kind of people who wouldn't feel suspicious with full stomachs." 

Celena stared at him. "You have everything figured out, don't you?"

Folken shrugged helplessly and made another move. Celena was intimidated by how intelligent he was and cursed her own stupidity. She didn't know anything useful like he did. She felt useless for a moment and thought hatefully about Allen, who had bungled her education. 

"It's your move, my lady," Folken said softly and she blushed at the maroon eyes gazing across at her. She looked at him and then at the board for a few moments before moving her queen. 

"I never knew you were the emperor," she said slowly. "I guess everyone just assumed that I knew about it."

Folken brushed back some of his blue hair and looked alarmed. "Really? I assumed that you knew already." He moved a piece forward.

Celena felt like he was rubbing her ignorance in her face. "Well I didn't, Your Imperial Highness," she said a little stiffly.

Folken looked sharply at her. She looked as innocent to him as she had before, but her cheeks were pink. _She must be angry at me or she wouldn't call me that. Where did the 'san' go? _

She sighed. He just wouldn't let her be angry. "Then I should call you 'Emperor Folken'?"

"Please don't," he answered quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not really the emperor. I'm just a figurehead ruler who would be killed if I ever overstep my bounds."

Celena let that sink in for a minute. "Then who are you?"

"Folken, my lady."

"No. My name is not 'my lady', it's Celena."

*~*~*

Hitomi stared at the back of Dilandau's neck, bored. The Dragonslayers still weren't talking and she didn't know where they were going now. They had already dropped the prisoners off at a eating area and Dilandau grudgingly paid for meals for them. Hitomi had been surprised; she had thought Dilandau would defy Folken and lock them in a dungeon.

She spoke loudly, tired of being quiet and unnerved, "Where are we going?"

Dilandau didn't glance back at her. "The Dragonslayers have proven that they still need more disciplining. We're going to train, if that's alright with you, _Wing Goddess_," He said the last very sarcastically and Hitomi didn't respond. 

__

What a jerk! Hitomi clutched her hands at her side, then felt nervous again at all the silent Dragonslayers at her side. _This is going to be so boring! They're not even talking anymore._

They arrived at their training area and, as Dilandau called out harsh orders, she sighed and sat against one wall. She watched the Slayers work on sword techniques for a while before they pulled on their stealth cloaks to practice being silent and she couldn't see them anymore. Instead, she amused herself for a few minutes by concentrating on her pendant and finding where they were one by one. 

It was eerie how they didn't make any noise. The only thing she could hear was the wind and some birds twittering at each other on the wall behind her. 

Getting bored again, Hitomi opened her duffel bag and pulled out her math homework. The last time she had gone to Gaia, she had gotten in big trouble with her teachers for not doing her work. She stared down at the math book and paper in confusion. 

"Man, I hate algebra," she grumbled and tried to decipher the numbers on the page. She shook her head, exasperated when she couldn't remember any of her teacher's lesson. (A.N. Does that happen to you like it happens to me?)

__

Dang, finals are coming up, too. I really need to learn this. Hitomi looked up at the sneaky Dragonslayers, distracted by them. Then she got an idea.

She concentrated and pointed at Dilandau confidently when she was sure he could see her doing it. Dilandau had been watching her find the Dragonslayers and was reminded of all the times the girl had caused their downfall because of her strange powers. He was sure that the Dragonslayers had died because of her, too, because Van had known where they were even in their stealth cloaks before they were killed. He pulled back the hood of his cloak so his head seemed to float sickeningly over nothing at all and walked over to stand in front of the Wing Goddess.

"How do you do that, _Wing Goddess_?" His voice was threatening, like she had hit a very sensitive chord by pointing him out when he was invisible.

She gathered her courage and said, "I'll show you, if I can borrow one of your Dragonslayers."

"What do you mean, 'borrow'?" Dilandau was getting tired of asking questions, but still spoke as slowly and scathingly as ever.

Hitomi didn't meet his red eyes, instead she looked at the wall on the other side of the courtyard. "I mean," she replied nervously, "I'll make a deal with you. I need help with my math homework." Hitomi gestured to her book and papers. "And you want to learn how to see invisible stuff, right? If I teach you, then in exchange I want one of the Dragonslayers with the best mathematical skills or whatever to help me with this." She finished her speech and looked at the pyro, slightly afraid he was going to yell at her like he had at Dalet.

Dilandau glanced down at her algebra book and then glared back at her. He thought for a moment, then seemed to come to a decision when he saw the pink pendant glimmering at her slim throat. "Miguel!" he called loudly, not looking over his shoulder.

The Slayer approached and pulled his hood back. "Yes, Lord Dilandau?" 

Dilandau waved his hand, still not looking away from her, "The _Wing Goddess_," he stressed her title disdainfully again, "needs your assistance later."

Miguel looked startled for a moment, glancing from Dilandau to Hitomi with an intelligent thoughtfulness, then snapped back to attention. "Yessir, Lord Dilandau."

Hitomi frowned, suddenly thinking her plan was a bad idea. The last time she taught someone how to do things with her pendant, Van had killed the Dragonslayers and almost got killed in Black Escaflowne.

Dilandau pulled off his invisibility cloak, revealing the regular clothes underneath that he hadn't changed out of after their adventures in the bazaar. He called at the Slayers and they stripped off their cloaks hurriedly and stood in a straight row. Dilandau cocked his head at Hitomi and she got up slowly, walking past him so she was standing in front of the Dragonslayers. 

"You can start now," the general remarked from behind. 

Hitomi gulped and looked at the Dragonslayers' faces for comfort. _I've met these guys, this isn't such a big deal…_

She stared at Shesta's expressionless face and began. "Well, um, when I need to find something I just hold my pendant…" she pointed at the necklace vaguely, "and then think of whatever I need to find. If I think hard enough, then the pendant swings in that direction…" she finished, then looked at her feet, very ill-at-ease with the strangely different Dragonslayers who were staring at her.

"That's all?" Dilandau's voice sounded incredulous. _That's what caused the Slayers to be defeated?_

Hitomi looked back at him, then turned to the Slayers again, feeling a little more comfortable with them than their usually furious leader. The young high school student unfastened her pendant. "Yeah. When you practice long enough, you don't even need the pendant anymore. You can just picture the pendant in your mind. That's how I did it a few minutes ago."

She heard Dilandau stepping behind her and yelped as he grabbed the pendant out of her hand and held it up into the light, squinting at it. "Is that all it does?"

Hitomi clenched her fists at her sides and muttered, "No, I can find anybody no matter where they are, even if they aren't invisible," she began to count on her fingers, "and I can tell people's fortunes, change the future, and have visions." She stopped, then added, "Oh, yeah, and I changed _your _destiny, too, and I want my grandma's necklace back!" 

Dilandau had an urge to slap her for her tone, but decided not too, mostly because Folken would have a hernia if he found out. "Whatever," he murmured and tossed her pendant back at her. 

She spent the next few hours trying to teach the Slayers to see the invisible, which proved to be even more difficult than it had when she was teaching the same thing to Van. She handed them all the pendant in turn and watched as they vainly tried to find some of the other Dragonslayers who skulked around the courtyard. Dilandau went last and did as poorly as the rest of them until Hitomi mentioned that Van had learned the skill, then he began to take it very seriously indeed. He thought hard with his eyes closed and pointed, but it turned out to be Celena coming back from her chess game with Folken.

Miguel spent an hour with Hitomi and explained trigonometry to her satisfactorily, something that Hitomi's teachers could never do for her on Earth. _And with such cute guys, and no classroom_, she thought happily as she looked around at the Slayers relentlessly practicing. 

Dalet, who had been holding the pendant, looked up and pointed. Shesta laughed as he lifted the invisibility cloak* to reveal himself.

"That was luck, Dalet," Dilandau yawned from where he was leaning by the studious Miguel and Hitomi. "Find all of them, then we'll believe you."

Hitomi watched as Dalet found all of the hiding Dragonslayers in turn. They stood around looking triumphantly at each other, trying to suppress their grins while Dilandau was there. 

"That was wonderful, Dalet!" Celena called from where she sat next to Dilandau. "You're the best!"

Dalet flushed, then turned to Hitomi questioningly. 

Hitomi smiled. "Ha! One of you sixteen guys got it! Alright, we're making progress!"

Dalet grinned wolfishly at the embarrassed faces of his comrades.

The Wing Goddess lifted a finger. "Don't think you're done, Dalet! I want to teach you how to read fortunes and stuff, too."

The other Slayers grinned, and they set back to work. 

*~*~*

The petty thieves that Merlot had hired to kidnap the two females had eaten their free meal happily and went their separate ways. One, though, stayed sitting at the table after the others had left. He was a young man with bright red hair and a disposition to match. He was very serious about his work and never abandoned a job.

The young thief had great skill and had been humiliated when that albino freak of a general had defeated him and his band so easily. 

He pulled out a small electronic devise, pressed a button on it and held it to his ear. 

"Jaren! What happened! Do you have the girls yet!?" Even through the machine, Merlot's voice sounded like a dying possum.

Jaren closed his eyes. "No. Dilandau Albatou prevented the capture."

Silence.

The thief frowned. "Merlot?"

"Are you sure it was…Dilandau?"

"Of course. The Dragonslayers were there, as well."

"This is not good news. Not good at all." Merlot's voice was becoming more squeaky by the minute.

"My men have given up on the job, but I am still offering my own services."

"Good. I need you to finish the job."

*~*~*

That night, Dilandau followed Celena and Hitomi to their rooms. He was very tired of females. When he thought about it, he hadn't even known any civilian females before Celena and Hitomi. 

And he didn't know what to think of them.

Dilandau knew that Celena was alright, but Hitomi got on his nerves. Almost like fingernails on a chalkboard, but more grating. It would be gratifying to report to Folken that his freaking guard duty was over. But it seemed like such a long time to wait until then. He sighed, and Hitomi looked over at him before he unlocked the door to her room. 

"See ya' tomorrow, Celena," Hitomi said sleepily.

"Have a good night, then," Celena closed her door, but not without glancing between her 'brother' and the Wing Goddess interestedly for a second.

The uncomfortable duo entered and saw that Hitomi's large bed had been replaced with two smaller beds at opposite ends of the room. 

Dilandau locked the door again with a key around his neck and moved to one of the beds, setting his clothes on the dresser beside it. He spread himself over the covers, not bothering to get dressed or get in. Without looking away from the ceiling, he unbuckled his sword belt and placed it so it leaned against the dresser.

Hitomi sat very formally and nervously on her bed with her duffel bag on her lap. Finally, after Dilandau didn't move for a couple minutes, she went to the bathroom and changed her clothes.

When she came back, dressed in a long blue nightgown**, Dilandau was in the same position but now had one arm over his eyes like he was trying to block the light. She thought he was sleeping until he spoke.

"Life is…."

It wasn't a question or a statement. It seemed more like he was talking to himself, so Hitomi didn't answer. She slipped under the covers and felt the cold sheets give her goosebumps. 

"…ironic." Dilandau sat up in bed, still never looking at Hitomi. 

Hitomi was sick and tired of Dilandau's bad attitude by that point. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

The general glanced over at her, then looked back at the wall in front of him. He gestured with one hand and a slight grin graced his features. "Sharing a room with Allen's lover, of course."

Hitomi's cheeks flushed with anger and she sat up hastily. "How dare you! That was a rumor that Allen started to protect me from _you_! I'm not like that at all."

Dilandau turned to face her, his feet on the floor. "Say what you want. No one will believe you. You have a deplorable reputation in Zaibach."

Hitomi clutched her covers so hard her knuckles turned white. "So what?"

"Everyone's going to think we are lovers now, Goddess." Dilandau pulled his legs back on the bed Indian-style and started to examine his blade.

Hitomi turned several different colors.

Dilandau grinned at his sword. "So what _did_ happen to you and Allen?"

"Allen and I were never together! It's none of your business!"

Dilandau looked up, still grinning maliciously. "Then who were y-"

The window smashed as a small round object flew through. It rolled and came to a stop between Dilandau and Hitomi's beds. 

The two locked eyes for a split second. The ball started to beep ominously. 

"Bomb!" she managed to say before it gas started to pour out of it. Dilandau covered his face with his shirt and Hitomi coughed uncontrollably and felt faint. The pyro kicked the ball under Hitomi's bed and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the door. He tried the handle and cursed when he realized it was locked. Hitomi fainted on top of him, making him stagger as he fumbled at the chain at his neck. 

His vision was becoming blurry from the smoke. He couldn't find the key. Dilandau shrugged Hitomi's dead weight off of him, unsheathed the sword he still held and struck the door wildly. Finally, the door came open and he saw light through the smoky air in front of him. He knelt and searched with one hand for Hitomi. He found her leg and pulled her to him, meaning to escape into the hallway.

Unfortunately, the smoke finally overcame his senses and he lost consciousness.

*~*~*

Jaren smiled casually outside, looking up at the window. 

It was good that I caught them while they slept. They didn't even resist. Now I just have to wait for the smoke to dissipate to kill the white runt and take the girl. Piece of cake.

*~*~*

*Yes, I DO think of Harry Potter every time I write 'invisibility cloak'

**Shuuuddaappp. I wear nightgowns, okay? I find them comfy.

ACG: I have to end this, cause it's like twice as long as the others. Hey, nice cliffhanger? They always seem to be in mortal danger. Actually, I put them in mortal danger whenever I run out of stuff for them to talk about or when they get too out of character. Nice, neh? I like Jaren. I call him, Nihongo.

Beloved Reviewers: 

Nihongo: Hey, here's your longggg-awaited chap, cuz. Hope you enjoy. 

Anime Obsessed Raye: Good! Now I can do whatever I want to Allen! Woo hoo! And I promise that Dilandau will get revengy revenge!

Sand3: *nods* Allen will suffer, and I really don't think this is the rising action yet. Not even close. I can make this story go on forever if I don't get on with it. 

VoilesDragonGurl: I'm so glad you like it! Sorry I haven't updated in a while…;_; Long summer…

Lady Laran: O_o New reviewer. Hello. I'm glad you hate Allen and thought it was funny. Please keep reading and enjoy! (I think all the relationships were better before I messed with them. *sigh*)

Ryuko: I hope I can convince you that D/H will be cool. I mean, I think I can do it and keep them semi-in character. Glad you have faith in me. Dilandau like a puppy? ^_^ Hoo hoo! F/C stuff? Haven't written much of that. I'll do it next time, then! _That _particular relationship will become "X-tremely" screwed up. I can't wait!

Feye Morgan: ^_^ Love your reviews! They make me smile! Will Dilly and Folky get on better terms…? In the words of Nihongo, "Folken had better be nicer to Dilandau, if he wants to marry Celena…" And Would Folken really kill Dilly…? I dunno. *shrug* I guess we'll find out, eh? You really want Dilly and Van to meet, doncha? It's a masked ball. They don't know who anybody is. Maybe somewhere else in the story…SO sorry I haven't updated. I just dislike this chapter. Immensely. With hatred. And anger. Really. I spent the whole summer on it. I should've gotten it done. I apologize.

Rai Dorian: *sings and dances* "I like Folken, I like Folken, I like Folken, I like Folken!" *looks embarrassed about Merlot's name* Heh. Looks like I'll have to explain that after all. Yes, I did get that name from a wine bottle. When Nihongo and I go to Albertson's, we always look at the wine bottles for names. (*shudders* Not that we'd drink any, (we're Mormon, that's why no one cusses in the story) but they have cool-sounding names sometimes). So that's it. Sorry about the parenthesis. I'll think about writing more Esca fics. If I wrote any more, they'd be really short. Thanks!

A person reviewed leaving no name. Oh, sad is the day when that happens. The person suggested Miguel/Hitomi and Folken/Hitomi pairings. Please tell me your name? O_o

Macky: You'll love what Nihongo's idea is! Muahaha! And yes, it did sound like Trowa. How interesting. *looks thoughtful*

Kat-Tastrophe: Muaha! Allen IS evil, isn't he?

esca chick: I need Hitomi and Dilandau to start to hang out more. This was a chapter trying to accomplish that. Hope it worked. You'll like the next one, methinks. Muahaha!

You stepped on a nail!! O_O O_o o_O I'm so sorry! Ah! But that happened like two months ago…sorry my chapter was so late. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR DOING A BOOGIE!!! 


	21. 10 Things Dilandau Hates About Van, The...

ACG: Interesting. School started. Kuja's cool, just he's nothing at all compared to Sephiroth. ^_^ Um. Jaren escaped Folken's guards because all the guards went after the rest of his gang who left earlier. 'K?

Disclaimer: By Kuja (since I finally beat Final Fantasy IX)

ACG: "Uh, Do I own Escaflowne, Kuja?"

Kuja: "Let's all commit suicide!"

ACG: O_o "No!"

Kuja: "Alright, I'll do it for you! Die!!"

ACG: *squeals*

Kuja: *twirls in his pretty dress*

ACG: x.x *dead*

Kuja: "Neither of us own Escaflowne." *winks gaily, emphasis on the 'gay'*

Summary so far: Celena kept changing appearance at strange moments when she was angry from herself to Dilandau, and the servants at the castle were getting superstitious. Folken (who isn't dead), with the Slayers' (who aren't dead) help, kidnapped the white-haired youth from Asturia and took her back to Zaibach. The Madoushi (who are new Madoushi), after a small mishap that almost killed Dilandau, changed Celena and Dilandau into two people again. Hitomi was taken from the Mystic Moon with the help of Van's stolen pink pendant to make sure that Zaibach and Emperor Folken win the seemingly forthcoming war with the alcoholic, womanizing King Allen of Asturia. Hitomi still loves Van, even though Van has decided to forget all about her. Dilandau has been enlisted (against his will?) to be Hitomi's bodyguard to prevent Allen or his cronies Merlot (rat-man) and Jaren (thief) from kidnapping her to Asturia's side. Folken has a tough diplomatic scene coming up at the masked ball in Palas, on Celena and Dilandau's birthday in a few days, and has decided to return Allen's sister to him to try to prevent conflict, even though Folken likes her. How will Folken stay alive, much less convince Hitomi to stay in Zaibach even though she is still childishly devoted to Van? *whew* (Oh, yeah… Hitomi/Dilandau, Celena/Folken, Van/Someotherchick, Allen/Allfemalesthatmove, Millerna/Dryden.)

Second Destiny By Another Cat Girl

Chapter 21

Celena woke suddenly from a light sleep, feeling that something was terribly wrong. She slipped out of bed and opened the door to the long hallway.

Dilandau's 'sister' glanced to her right and saw smoke billowing out of Hitomi's room like it was on fire. She raced to the door and saw the horribly still forms of Dilandau and Hitomi on the floor.

Her hands rose to her mouth, her throat filled with horror. _They're dead! _She shuddered for a minute before she got a hold of herself, ran to Dilandau and shook him. 

"Dilandau! Wake up, Dilandau! Please! Don't be dead! What would I do! Dilandau! Wake up!" Her words mumbled into each other like a meaningless mantra, and she started to sob uncontrollably.

His eyes opened. 

"Celena…" He tried to focus, but it was difficult, so he clenched her arm. "We were attacked. Where's Hitomi?"

"Here." Celena moved to Hitomi. Dilandau sat up painfully and rubbed his face. 

"We have to get out of here." He stood up and his body shook weakly. He grasped Hitomi around the waist and pulled her to her feet, then almost collapsed under their combined weight. 

He glared at Celena. "Come on!"

She ran forward to help. Dilandau put his katana in its sheath through his belt and the three slowly made their way out of the smoking room. 

*~*~*

Shesta came awake instantly, unsheathing the sword that he kept perpetually at his side. The door to his room creaked open, letting harsh white light stream through. He squinted, then relaxed when a familiar voice spoke loudly.

"Shesta! Help with her, you idiot!" Dilandau and Celena limped awkwardly into the room supporting Hitomi between them. Shesta rushed forward to help them ease the Wing Goddess onto his bed. 

Dilandau wiped his forehead, looking down at her and snapped, "She faints too easily."

Shesta glanced questioningly at Celena. "Why did she faint? What are you doing here, sir?"

Dilandau frowned testily and backhanded Shesta. "There's no time for stupid questions! There is a guy trying to kill us! Stop standing around and go get the Slayers!"

Shesta rubbed his cheek and ran out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "Yes, Lord Dilandau!"

Dilandau took his sword out and motioned Celena back toward Shesta's bed. She obeyed, then Dilandau started to cough like he was going to die. 

"Dilandau, what's wrong?" Celena called worriedly.

Dilandau's eyes widened. _Was it poison gas? _He looked at the comatose Wing Goddess, who was showing only vague signs of life.

__

No, I can't die now. I need to kill that guy, dang it! The young general resolutely made a fighting stance. 

Celena sat on the bed, quivering and feeling useless. _Are we going to die?_

Another small metal sphere clinked against the floorboards in the hall. Celena's eyes grew large and Dilandau tensed, flinging his arms up defensively. The ball beeped threateningly and started to spew gas in the hallway. Celena deftly grabbed one of Shesta's shirts off the floor and gingerly wrapped the ball in it. The metal ball was very hot and immediately seared her hands through the material. Tears sprang to her eyes as she opened the window, threw the ball out, and quickly shut it again. 

"Dilandau!" she screamed as three throwing knives slammed into the doorframe next to his head. He cursed and dodged as another two thudded next to the others. 

"He's a coward," Dilandau sneered. "He just sits back and throws little knives!"

Another ball ricocheted off the doorframe into the room and detonated into a million shades of light.

*~*~*~*~* 

Dryden sat at a giant desk surrounded on all sides by papers. He smoothed back his wavy brown hair and squinted through his glasses. He sighed suddenly, stretching until his back cracked. The young merchant heard something in the room and stopped stretching. 

"Now what could that be?" Dryden said aloud to the mound of papers that was moving. The whole tower of documents toppled to reveal the mysteriously placed mole man. 

Dryden looked puzzled and scratched his head. "Why hello, Mr. Mole. Come to help me with all this work?" He turned back to the papers on his desk, not disturbed in the slightest by the Mole's strange appearance.

Mr. Mole picked himself up and brushed himself off. "Oh, no, sir. Nothing like that. I have an important message."

Dryden perked up. "Hmm? Who sent it?"

The Mole shook his head like the most tragic thing happened to him. "It has been a very perilous journey to find you, Lord Dryden. I nearly died delivering this precious message from a beautiful lady!"

Dryden closed one of his eyes thoughtfully. "Beautiful lady, eh? If I pay you, do you swear this one'll be worth it?"

Mr. Mole nodded enthusiastically. The rich merchant opened a drawer of his desk and took out a small chest. He opened it to show it was filled to the brim with precious gems and stones. 

Dryden patted the chest. "You think this'll be enough, eh?"

Mole Man's eyes started to gleam with avarice. "That would make the pains of my travels very worthwhile, Lord Dryden, sir." He handed the sealed envelope to the former king and reached for the stones. Dryden pulled the treasure box back from the Mole Man and put it back in the drawer.

"What was that for, sir?" Mr. Mole whined. "I want the stones!"

Dryden shook his finger at the mole. "I at least get to read it first, right?"

The mole sat back, dismayed as the merchant sat back and read Millerna's letter:

Dear D.,

I wish this letter could bear happier news, but Asturia is in grave danger that only you can save it from. A. is starting a war with Zaibach without any rational reasoning. He has made all of the social errors I can think of and I feel that his control over the country is becoming frighteningly tyrannical. 

D., he will kill us all if he is not prevented. I need you to return to speak with me immediately. Please hurry, I need your help. You are the only one I have to turn to. 

Love your wife,

M.

Dryden smiled and shook his head. "'Love my wife', eh?" He scratched his hair. "Well, I suppose Allen's no good for her, anyway. I was rather disappointed when she married him." 

"Um…Lord Dryden, sir? Could I get paid now?"

Dryden grinned cheezily down at him, sure that the mole would run away as soon as he got his grubby paws on the loot. "I'm sure Millerna will be able to compensate you when we get to Asturia, Mr. Mole."

The mole man almost started to cry.

*~*~*~*~*

Jaren grinned from down the hall. _I thought they'd gotten away, but it seems like they aren't as smart as I thought. They even stayed in the same building…_

The thief prepared another flash bomb to follow the first, but stopped and raised his hands when he felt a sharp blade at the back of his neck. 

"What in the Mystic Moon are you doing in here?" Viole demanded.

Jaren clutched the small ball in his hand. _Interesting. What will happen now?_

"Dilandau-Sama!?" Gatti yelled. "We caught him!"

Dilandau came out down the corridor, dragging his hand down the wall as he went because the flash ball was still affecting his vision. He angrily stared at the thief, rubbing his eyes. 

"You idiot! How dare you attack me!" He slapped Jaren as hard as his deadened limbs would allow, then turned to Gatti. "Have him locked up and don't give him any food."

Jaren grinned suddenly, not fazed by the general's blow. He pressed the button on the flash ball, blinding them all. He disappeared like a magician, but not before receiving a slash on the back of the head by Viole's katana. 

"No!" Dilandau roared. "How could you let him get away like that, Viole!?" He slapped Viole hard, then with great effort tried to calm himself. "We will find him, won't we?"

The Slayers all nodded in agreement. Dilandau started to choke and fell forward to his knees. 

"What's wrong?" Celena asked worriedly. 

Dilandau frowned and wiped his mouth slowly on his sleeve. "Nothing. I need to see Folken right now. You," he glared at the Dragonslayers, "go find that man and capture him."

They ran off in different directions and he gradually regained his feet, although his hands still hung limply. "Hurry, Celena. You have to get Folken. I think that gas he used was poisonous."

She looked anxiously from Dilandau to Hitomi's limp form on Shesta's bed. "I can't. I mean, I don't know…I don't know the way, Dilandau!" 

Dilandau smiled weakly, his energy spent. "That idiot," he murmured. "He poisoned the Wing Goddess." 

At this, Dilandau's eyes regained some of their clarity and he motioned to her with his hand. "Help me back in the room before you go." 

She supported him to Shesta's bed, then sat him down next to Hitomi. "Hurry," Dilandau whispered harshly, closing his eyes. 

"I'll…I'll be back, Dilandau!" Celena felt tears prick her eyes at how pathetic the general looked. "Don't die! Just don't!"

She ran out the door.

*~*

The white-haired girl ran until her breath stopped, then she tripped. She paused in the sudden silence, feeling her heart beating like life. The darkness of the city alley permeated her skin, making her feel fearful and weak. She no longer remembered that she was crying helplessly.

"Celena!" 

She raised her head slowly to stare at Dalet, not really focusing on him. "Where's Folken?"

Dalet rushed toward her. "What happened!? Where's Lord Dilandau?"

"He's sick! I need to find Folken, or he'll die!" She stood up and grabbed Dalet's arm. 

"Follow me!" he pulled on her arm and they went rushing off through the dimly lit streets toward the capital building. 

*~*~*

The world was becoming strange for Dilandau, sitting in that room. He couldn't see very well, and was just able to put off falling into a faint because of his long years of practice. Whenever the Madoushi gave him a shot, he would fight to stay conscious as long as possible. Had it been a game? Or had it been a desperate struggle of a man for a freedom that was never fully realized? He couldn't remember. 

But his thoughts were wandering dangerously, and he knew it. He didn't like the feeling of loosing control, and he was using every trick he knew to prevent him from fainting.

He stared at Hitomi, but the poison made his memories of her slip beyond his grasp, like vapor, smoke. He couldn't quite remember where he knew her from. _She's beautiful, though. _

He frowned. That wasn't right. _She isn't beautiful…is she? Maybe?_

Dilandau leaned his head back against the wall. _No! Don't lose it! Stay awake!_

He lost all coherent thought as he stepped unwillingly into the dark.

*~*~*~*~*

Folken blinked owlishly at the two desperate people standing in the doorway of his room. "What?"

Celena wiped her eyes, and Folken couldn't help but think she looked like a beautiful little girl when she was scared. Then he realized through his muffled, sleep-filled brain that she _was_ scared, and he listened to her explanation of the attack attentively.

They returned to the military building at breakneck speeds in Folken's black carriage. Folken, Celena and the Dragonslayers (when they returned from their fruitless search for Jaren), stood watch all night over the pair. Folken was able to administer the antidote in time, and the night passed slowly as their health improved. 

Celena fell asleep late, after Dalet had already retired. Folken stayed awake for hours, until he was sure the two were recovering satisfactorily. As he was drifting off, Dilandau shuddered in his sleep and woke up. 

"How are you feeling, Dilandau?" Folken asked.

Dilandau turned his head to face the former Strategos. "What happened?" he whispered harshly.

*~*~*~*~*

A few days passed, in which no sign of Jaren was found. Dilandau walked around in an even more fowl mood than usual, and everyone tried to spend as little time as him as possible. 

Celena went to the library and played chess with Folken every day. They talked about everything together and she felt really safe with him, like nothing could go wrong when he was with her. She never managed to beat him, but she was getting better. He told her once that she would make a very good Strategos, which made her feel less insecure about her intelligence. 

Dilandau and Hitomi endured each others' company tolerably well, even though Dilandau was in such a bad mood. He trained the Slayers constantly to work through his renewed disappointment in their skills, so Hitomi was forced to sit on the side and watch. Sometimes, Dilandau would have Hitomi practice dowsing with the Dragonslayers, and finally Dalet learned to find things without the pendant. 

Once or twice, Celena and Hitomi had Dilandau follow them around the city, being more careful than they were even before, but enjoying themselves immensely.

Folken mentioned the ball to Celena a day before her birthday when they were in the library looking for books. 

Folken glanced up at her. "The ball in Palas is for your birthday. Allen wanted you to come and celebrate it with him."

Celena wobbled on the ladder, almost dropping her books. "What?"

Folken nonchalantly slipped a book from the shelf and opened it. "We're going to a ball in Asturia for your birthday. Don't worry, I won't make you stay there," he lied. "Allen is allowing you staying here, but he would like to see you on your birthday."

Celena looked uncomfortable. "I can't see him again, Folken. He'll make me go back there, I know it."

The emperor turned a few pages and glanced at her. "You have to face your brother eventually, and he's not even making you live with him. The least you can do is this for him."

She grinned back at him. "I suppose so." 

Folken smiled, relieved. "Good."

She laughed. "I forgot it was my birthday. Or, I should say, our birthday." she added, thinking of Dilandau. 

"Hitomi and Dilandau are going, too. It's a costume party. I'll send yours to your room."

She handed down some volumes to him. "I wonder what I'll get for my birthday."

(A.N. T_T Hmm…does Folken have _nothing_ better to do than hang out with her? He's the emperor of a highly industrialized nation, after all…)

*~*~*

Hitomi and Celena were thrilled with their costumes. The young woman from the Mystic Moon was dressed as the Wing Goddess, the deity of fate. Her dress was white with pale blue streamers and red sashes. Her neckline was diamond-shaped to show off her pendant, and the dress had two transparent, silken wings floating behind her shoulders. She didn't know how they stayed up; they looked heavy, but the dressmakers in Zaibach were very skilled and the wings flowed with no weight at all. 

Celena found her costume laying on her bed in her room. The card that Folken attached to a tiny wrapped box that came with the dress was the short note:

Celena,

Have a wonderful birthday. You will complement Dilandau, who is the God of darkness. Your will be the goddess Lorethia. 

~Folken~

Celena flushed when she read it; just reading Folken's name was enough to put her on cloud nine. 

I reminded him of the goddess of light?

Hitomi twirled in her dress in front of her mirror, the fabric of the wings bending gracefully. "Oh, mine is so gorgeous."

Celena donned her costume; it was completely white with golden ties in the front. She really looked like a princess. The clothing she wore in Asturia was too rigid to be beautiful, but this dress was wonderfully soft.

Celena opened the small present from Folken slowly. The wrapping fell away to reveal a small blue box with a golden bracelet inside. The bright band had a blue ring of color circling around it. She slipped it on giddily, but was slightly disappointed that he hadn't given it to her in person.

Dilandau entered the room, straight from changing himself. Celena could tell he was pleased with his clothes, although he didn't say anything about it. He wore elegant ebony armor and a dark cloak and he seemed to look older and more mature than usual. Being the god of malevolence seemed to suit the bad-tempered pyromaniac. 

He stood in the doorway impatiently for them to follow him, and Celena hurriedly grabbed her mask. She noticed that all their masks were large and tie-on, like Folken actually didn't want them to be noticed. The beautiful girl brushed this thought impatiently out of her mind when she saw Dilandau tapping his foot testily at them. 

*~*~*

Folken, she was amused to note, was dressed in brown and black robes as the god of wisdom. She looked at them all together, and they really looked like the statues of the deities in the ancient temples.

It took them a few hours to arrive in Palas, and it took more time to travel to the castle in one of the emperor's black carriages. Celena and Hitomi talked, while Folken stayed mostly silent and Dilandau didn't speak at all. Celena felt a shiver of recognition flow through her as they passed the fortified gates, and felt as though they were swallowing her. 

Folken helped her down from the coach, and she gasped when she saw the beautifully dressed elite. She felt very out of place, like she usually had when she attended Allen's parties, but feeling Folken's arm around her hand made her feel more secure than usual.

Many people stared at them, then turned to speak to their stuffy companions to report their suspicions of who they were. None of the other guests had as secure masks that Celena's party did. She blushed at the attention, but Folken tightened his grip and she didn't falter.

*

Dilandau escorted Hitomi directly behind Folken, as he told him to do. Hitomi was feeling strange. She was so exuberant about meeting Van, but she kept wondering the old question of why he stopped visiting her on earth. She had a terrifying thought of Van spurning her or forgetting her publicly. 

What could have happened to make him not want to see me? But Folken said that he wanted to see me at the ball, so maybe I'm not trusting him enough.

She remembered suddenly that Dilandau was on her arm and she felt even more at odds. The Wing Goddess had absolutely no desire to get to know the scary man more than absolutely necessary. She had seen enough of his evil tendencies the last time she visited Gaia. Although, she had to admit that he didn't seem like he used to then. When he worked with the Dragonslayers he was harsh, but the Slayers seemed to expect it of him. Hitomi had never seen him be really cruel to anyone, although she couldn't agree with his bad attitude. 

Staring up at his face, she thought about how many times he mocked her in the past. _I wonder if he really thinks I'm Allen's lover, or was he just trying to make me mad? _

Her mind went back to worrying about Van, and she didn't think about Dilandau any more at all.

*

Dilandau was not uncomfortable with any social situation; all he had to do was act maliciously aloof and people would think he was important, and that wasn't hard for him. Usually he spent his time at parties getting drunk.

Dilandau rolled his eyes behind his suspicious mask. _With this thing on, there'll be no chance of that happening. It's my birthday, I don't want to spend it here._

A nasty little voice pointed out, _ What else do you have to do? It's not like you have any real friends._

He thought about that seriously for a moment. When he was in Zaibach, the Madoushi never told him when his birthday was. Folken had told him off-handedly that his birthday was coming up, and Dilandau had felt a strange feeling; he always assumed he didn't have one, that he was created to fight amusing battles and win wars for Zaibach. Now that he had a birthday, and he remembered his mother and Celena…what was he supposed to do…? 

He decided rather lazily to do whatever his new sister was going to do, to escape having to think too much about the past.

(A.N. I don't really think Dilandau's much of a soul-searcher, anyways.)

*

Pleasant lights and laughter beckoned them into the ballroom, and fluttering people glinted through the magnificent windows that stretched to the ceiling. The revelers were spread throughout the gigantic room and the balconies that were open to the stars. 

Dilandau felt Hitomi gasp, and he glanced down. She had halted in mid-step and was staring fixedly across the room. When she noticed Dilandau looking at her, she nodded in the direction of Van, who wasn't wearing a mask. 

Dilandau's eyes widened behind his black mask at the sight of his belated nemesis, and he stared at him along with Hitomi, but with vastly different feelings. 

__

Does he remember me? Hitomi wondered anxiously.

*

All of the old fires that years of passive mental existence within Celena had put out suddenly took control of his mind again. Even the battle in Zaibach's streets didn't have the vicious affect on his self-restraint that Van's presence induced. He nothing more in the world to watch the young king die slowly, just to spite him for everything. 

In the beginning, Dilandau had treated Van like anyone else he met in battle, until he cut his cheek and simultaneously tore the weak protective barriers in his mind. 

After that, he realized how strange his life was…most other people could move wherever they wanted, could do anything. He was like a prisoner, a bug trapped in a jar with no way out and inadequate air holes, and he started to slip into insanity. Then, his little air holes were covered when the same man who made him realize he was a prisoner utterly destroyed the Dragonslayers. 

Dilandau hated Van because Van destroyed his mind.

He wanted his blood.

He almost cried out his feelings were so intense. His whole memory and being were unified, screaming at him that _that man must not live_! 

Dilandau gripped his sword.

*

Allen and Millerna were seated majestically on thrones on a dais. Many people were pressing in towards them, eager to procure the indifferent attention of the royals. Allen's features were tense because he was sober to prepare for a possible confrontation with Folken and because he was tired of the insipid creatures surrounding him. Millerna was bored, but mostly because she was thinking about Dryden's forthcoming reply to her letter. 

A little man in front of Allen said, "Your majesty, it is an honor and a privilege to see you once again," but the king was ignoring him, staring across the room at a lovely woman. The little man talked for a while longer without noticing Allen's apparent lack of interest and went away.

Merlot hunched by him and whispered loudly, "Majesty, my people tell me that Folken has arrived."

Allen didn't look at him. "Where?" 

The rat-faced man simpered, "Over there, my liege." 

Allen looked for a minute, then said, "Very good. And the Wing Goddess?"

"There."

"Excellent. Prepare for stage two."

Merlot bowed obediently and went off to gather his men.

Van, oblivious to the two people who were so attentively watching him, stepped in front of Allen's throne. 

He smiled. "Allen, my friend, I have to ask a favor of you…"

*

Hitomi saw Van speak to Allen for a moment, then Allen's expression changed to one of surprise and delight. He stood up and, patting Van's back, looked up at everyone and spoke loudly. 

"Attention, my dear esteemed guests. Van Fanel, the King of Fanalia has asked me to allow him to make an announcement."

All the people stopped their conversations and turned their attention politely to the King of Asturia.

Allen smiled indulgently at his friend, and Van grasped the blonde-haired woman's hand affectionately.

__

No…

Allen continued, "Fanalia has told me that he is now engaged to be married to the Princess Veracia of the Kingdom of Drenoph."

Most of the aristocrats burst into applause, and the others turned and gossiped to each other about it.

Hitomi saw Van, the love of her life, lift the woman's hand to his lips and stare deeply into her eyes. 

"No," she shook her head.

__

They love each other! 

She felt her knees go weak, her vision became blurry with tears.

Turning, she ripped her arm from Dilandau's grip and ran out a side door into the gardens.

*

Dilandau had been distracted from immediately killing Van by Allen's announcement, and was reluctant to follow his charge. There was no telling when he would have such a simple opportunity to take his revenge. He wanted Van to be experiencing only pain, not pleasure, which was smeared across Van's face when he stared at his fiancé. 

His eyes burned with hate, but he knew he had to go after the girl. Even when he was insanely obsessed with Van years before, he always acceded to Folken's judgment, and Folken said to not let her out of his sight.

Dilandau turned resolutely and went off into the gardens after the Wing Goddess.

*

Folken, of course, knew that Van had already been engaged and had guessed the impact it would have on Hitomi. He hoped earnestly that his brother's marriage would be the key to make Hitomi turn to Zaibach. The expressions the emperor saw on her face were encouraging. Love for his brother would no longer be a factor.

He turned back to Allen. 

"Welcome, lords and ladies, to the Palas Ball. This year, it is being held in honor of my sister, dear Celena's birthday. Unfortunately, she cannot be here, for reasons beyond my control, so please forgive her absence."

At this everyone started conversing in low tones to each other about differing rumors on the subject, but it proved unnecessary when Allen continued.

"It seems that dear Emperor Folken has kidnapped her to show his _good will_. I didn't think that it showed good esteem when he took my sister hostage, but he is not here to discuss this with, so we will have to make our own conclusions that Zaibach is a hostile nation."

Folken walked toward Allen as he was making this speech, and a confused Celena followed behind him. The emperor untied the straps on his mask and pulled it off slowly, then cast it to the floor in front of the evil king.

Folken spread his wings through two slits in his robes to add significance to his presence and to make it known to anyone in the room who he was, the cursed son of a Draconian. 

"What did you have in mind to discuss, Allen?" he asked loudly.

Allen cocked his head to the side and angrily asked, "Where is my sister, Folken?"

"I was lead to believe that you disliked her. She told me so herself, and that you wanted her to go away."

Allen's face started to turn purple with anger. He never thought that Folken would _talk_ at this confrontation. He'd always imagined exposing Folken to the aristocrats and then happily and finally engaging war.

"If you didn't mean for her to leave, then I was highly mistaken, and you will forgive me, I hope?"

Allen nodded curtly, at a loss for words.

"Then it is a good thing I brought her, too, or she would have missed her birthday party."

He stepped aside and cut Celena's mask ribbons with his claw hand. It fell to the floor, and Allen started to shake when he realized who it was. He never expected Folken to bring her back.

Folken never looked at Celena, he only stared at Allen. Celena was bewildered by what was happening. _What is he doing? Didn't he say Allen knew about me?_

The emperor stepped back, away from her, and she felt a shiver of suspicion at his grim countenance. 

"Folken…?" she twisted her fingers together uncertainly, looking at him, then gazed up at her brother. Suddenly all the loathing she felt for him and his treatment of her cascaded back, and she knew with too much clarity how foolish it had been for her to come back at all. She was going to be trapped in Asturia once again.

Allen forced words out. "I will have her escorted to her new room, then, so she can get acquainted with it."

Two guards placed themselves at Celena's shoulders and she was on the verge of tears. _How could he betray me! I told him I couldn't live here! He promised me!_

"Folken." She clenched her fists. She said his name hatefully, accusing. _How could you! _

He didn't look at her as he turned indifferently and walked away. Celena thought about physically fighting the guards for her freedom, but then her shoulders slumped and she realized it was all pointless. She had been traded in like a sack of wheat, and Folken turned out to be another lying traitor. 

She started to cry as she went off with the guards, wondering where in the world Dilandau was, and hating Folken. Above all, hating Folken.

*~* 

Hitomi stumbled through the starlit hedgerows, looking for some kind of solace, but finding none. Her mask was suffocating her, so she tore it off and threw it on the ground. She tripped and fell to her knees and she stayed in that position, letting the tears fall freely to the ground. 

__

I traveled here from another world for him! What do I do now! How could he do this!

She saw her pendant dangling from her throat, that tiny jewel that she gave to him so he would remember, glinting cruelly at her, reminding her that she was nothing.

"I hate you!" she whispered fiercely at it. 

"Well, well, look who I found," a voice smirked at her.

She looked up, a mix of emotions colliding in her face.

Jaren and Merlot's cronies smirked back, their faces blotting out the light of the moon

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A.N. A bigger cliffhanger than last chapter. Nice. Finally got to the freaking ball. And the parts that I have been preparing for like 6 months. Great. Hope you like it. Hey, now it's the climax or something. Woot. What I like particularly is how and why Dilandau reacts to Van. That was good. But all the characters are now participating in some kind of emotional hardship, and that makes ACG sad.

Nihongo: I don't know why I was so worried about what they would wear - it didn't really matter. And I didn't read through it again (I want to go sleep) so if it sucks in the morning I'll be sad. Thanks for helping me, though. Hey…are we going on walks now?

the original esca chick: I think Dalet IS Joey from Friends. I'm just kidding, but he is, I think, my favorite Slayer. He just…can't…party…ever… ;_; Yeah, I think Dilandau liked Folken better when he was meaner to people. You don't picture Miguel as the smart one? I was pretty sure that he was the one who talked like a text book or something… Little jig! Woot! *claps* ^_^  
  
WaTaShIwA ShInImEgAmI: Sorrysorrysorrysorry. I didn't catch your review the last time I was writing the review section, so I'm sorry. I love your ideas to get Dil and Hitomi together! I think I could write another story using the ones I don't use in my story. (I'm really bad at romance stuff…I always forget about it…) Thanks again for your ideas…I think I'll use the first one, but without Allen trying to marry her. The other two would be great, too, though. ^_^ You're the best!  


Summer Maxwell: It sucks that you were off the computer for the summer…I'm full of compassion for you. ;_; I went into a sleeping coma during the summer. Hope you like the update!

One-Mean-Rabbit: Alright, I can admit that I don't like Harry Potter as much as I used to (because they killed off my favorite character!!! -but let's not get into that one!!!) but it's still not bad. Ah…now you know Van's involvement and I didn't even have to tell you! *wink* But seriously, he's going to be in it not very often from now on, I think. Dilly IS the best! I concur! 

Neko-Metallium: Where does your name come from? If you tell me, I'll forgive you for not reviewing! Hey…. I LIKE Merlot's redheaded underling…never mind…"Rape their belly buttons w/a sharp pointy object," eh? I'll add it to my list of "How to kill underlings!" And, uh, yeah...-_- No one harms the Dilly-chan and/or his future love interest and lives. Wow! You said, "Woot!" I'm impressed… Thank you for staying up and reviewing…I don't know about you, but _I'll_ die happy..

Macky: Hey! I really like it when you review…Yeah, the C/F relationship was 'interesting' especially with the turn they took now. But be assured, I'm still sticking with all my pairings. The book…I'm not sure…All I know is that Toshishiro Obata translated it from Japanese.   


Shannondoah: ^_^ You act like I do when I make fun of my sister for complaining! Ha! But, anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you keep reading. Who is your favorite character? 

My Silver Flame: ;_; You were all sad that my story ran out. That's sweet. O_o Your reviews are long…thank you! Um…let's see, now. I hope you like how the ball turned out, and Van will come back in to get some Dilly smacked when it becomes appropriate. Celena or Millerna kill him? Now that sounds hilarious…what would they do? Poison him? Sorry I keep cliff-hangering. My chapters just kind of end up that way. ^_^ I LOVE Kingdom Hearts! If only it had no Disney…Oh, well. I love Seph, so I would buy anything that has him in it anyways. I'm just mad that *NSYNC* guy did his voice. So…soo…sooo very angry at that one. But a good game. Why is your brother so bad? No, I don't have a plan to make another fic. (This one is time-consuming enough as it is) but maybe a KH fic could be cool. I'm not going to see Akira. I'd rather watch Vampire Hunter D anyway. Yeah, go ahead and borrow ze Allen quotes.

Ryuko-chan: Hey! I'm sad that Celena all hates Folken right now. What do you think about it? The dowsing scene came to me in a vision. *winks*  


ViolesDragonGurl: I really don't think that I would want to have Dilandau as my dad! -_- Those poor Slayers! I liked when Dilandau was making fun of Dalet (because Dalet is my favorite, and he likes to party). You don't like Merlot? I think he's hot! Just kidding *shudder* O_O You got really mad at Jaren…remind me not to call Dilandau a "white runt" anymore…

Rai Dorian: Yes, Folken won the chess game. I was thinking she could, but that's too OOC. Yes, if I were Merlot's mother I would drown both the child and father (because the father would have to be ratty, too) Carrot Top! Muahaha! "No, Dilandau, you can't dial collect! Dial CALL-ATT for collect calls!" Dilly: *blinks* *flamethrowers* 

  
Feye Morgan: You know how long it takes to type 5000 word chapters! I'm just sorry I can't do it well going fast. Sorry about the overwhelming amount of cliffhangers, but I think they make stories more interesting. I think that Allen IS behind the kidnapping attempts, although Jaren isn't too good at kidnapping as opposed to assassinating.

Anime Obsessed Raye: Yeah…he's a good guard…he just…loses consciousness a lot. He's got to win in the end, though, so it's okay.


	22. In Which Dilandau Finally Fights Someone...

AN: Ack!! I'm so sorry, peoples! Please forgive me! School sucks all time, you know? I forgot!! Here's a long one. I've been writing a 12 paragraph essay in English, dang it!! Um…I changed it to be just Jaren finding Hitomi in the garden, okay? There are no minions with Jaren anymore. Oh, and check out "Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children" if you like FFVII! It's going to be an FFVII movie! Hardcore!

Summary so far: Celena kept changing appearance at strange moments when she was angry from herself to Dilandau, and the servants at the castle were getting superstitious. Folken (who isn't dead), with the Slayers' (who aren't dead) help, kidnapped the white-haired youth from Asturia and took her back to Zaibach. The Madoushi (who are new Madoushi), after a small mishap that almost killed Dilandau, changed Celena and Dilandau into two people again. Hitomi was taken from the Mystic Moon with the help of Van's stolen pink pendant to make sure that Zaibach and Emperor Folken win the seemingly forthcoming war with the alcoholic, womanizing King Allen of Asturia. Hitomi still loves Van, even though Van has decided to forget all about her. Dilandau has been enlisted (against his will?) to be Hitomi's bodyguard to prevent Allen or his cronies Merlot (rat-man) and Jaren (thief) from kidnapping her to Asturia's side. At a ball in Asturia, Folken gave Celena back to Allen in exchange for him not attacking the Zaibach Empire. Hitomi saw Van with his fiancé there, which made her go crying into the garden. Dilandau is having trouble deciding whether to kill Van or go after his charge. Oh, and Celena really doesn't like Folken right now, and Millerna's letter has finally gotten to Dryden, who has decided to help. *whew* This sounds like a soap opera... (Oh, yeah… Hitomi/Dilandau, Celena/Folken, Van/Someotherchick, Allen/Allfemalesthatmove, Millerna/Dryden. Four couples? What the heck am I thinking?)

Disclaimer: By...Seto Kaiba! (Yu-gi-oh!)

ACG: *looks at him* "Do I own Escaflowne?"

Kaiba: "We must duel to find out! Muahahahaha!"

ACG: ;_; "Can't you just tell me!?"

Kaiba: *does a little dance and sings* "Duel Monsters, Go Duel Monsters! Yeah, yeah!"

ACG: *shrugs* "Oh, well." *fingers the card on the top of her library* "I have to believe in the heart of the cards!" *draws dramatically* "Ah, with this card, you have no chance of beating me since I'm so great and you're not so great and I have the bestest strategy ever and the best cards and my deck is unbeatable and so there!"

Kaiba: "You have no chance, you little weenie baby!" 

ACG: O_o "...weenie...baby?"

Kaiba: "For I have drawn the Master Monster Super Pyramid Egyptian Goddess card!"

ACG: "Aint that the one that says...?"

Kaiba: *reads card* "Yes, you do not own Escaflowne!"

ACG: X.X "NOOOOOO!!!! I'm melting! Melting!"

Kaiba: *looks around* "Hey, I won for once! Hot diggity dog!" *jumps and clicks his heels*

Second Destiny by Another Cat Girl

Chapter 22

"Well, well. Look what I found," a voice smirked at her.

She looked up, a mix of emotions colliding in her face.

Jaren grinned back, his face blotting out the light of the moon.

Hitomi sniffled into her gloved hand and tried to concentrate. "Who are you?"

Jaren's smirk widened and he reached down and gripped her upper arm, pulling it up harshly. "Oh, I'm nobody, really. Just a messenger from Emperor Folken." 

Hitomi gasped at the sudden pain shooting through her arm to her brain. "What? Let me go!" she shrieked. _Folken? He couldn't possibly...He wouldn't betray me!_

Her brain answered her cynically, _Right, and Van's completely loyal and Dilandau's just misunderstood! You stupid girl! You gullible idiot!_

She abruptly grasped her precarious position and fear wrapped around her spine. Her attacker grabbed her other arm at the wrist, holding it to her side as he jerked her closer. "Are you frightened, girl?" He pulled back his hand and slapped her across the face. 

Shocked, she started sobbing, her last feelings of self-worth shattered with the blow.

He stared at her, then spit on her dress. "You'd better be scared. You've been a real pain."

Hitomi couldn't think, couldn't breathe. _He's going to kill me! _She flinched in preparation for another strike, which never fell. His hand wavered in the air threateningly, then came down slowly to rest on her neck.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die, you cringing thing." Her numbed mind couldn't seem to focus, but she dimly heard the sound of a knife being unsheathed. 

She tried to make herself care, but deep down, she knew she deserved this. She couldn't make herself stop him. It would be like stopping justice. She obviously was no good for anything, anyone. She was spurned by the only people that she truly cared for. Hitomi couldn't stop sobbing, even though the spasms were making her choke.

He balanced the knife easily in his hand, waiting to use it until just the right moment.

*~*

Dilandau edged past the revelers, making his way toward the arched doorway to the garden. Suddenly he stopped, glancing back at his nemesis, Van. Dilandau saw the princess whisper something in the young king's ear. He saw Van laugh and smile lovingly at her. 

Dilandau couldn't stand the expressions on their faces. Leaving Van happy was like giving a cockroach a home in his soul. He knew that if he didn't kill Van now, it would fester and slither around in his mind forever.

His foot stepped involuntarily back toward the happy couple. As he did so, a pompous, short man ran into him. Dilandau turned toward him angrily. 

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see you there!" The man put a pudgy hand to wipe the sweat from his greasy forehead. "Isn't it sweltering out tonight?"

He looked expectantly up at the man in the ebony mask for an answering comment and was unnerved when Dilandau didn't say anything. The expressionless black mask of the god of death stared malevolently at him. He shifted his feet nervously.

Suddenly, Dilandau heard a sound coming from the gardens, like an echoed shriek. 

__

Hitomi?

Dilandau cursed inwardly and turned on his heel. The obese man was in his way and he ran into him again. The fat aristocrat let out a puff of air on impact, deflating like a balloon. 

"Oh, excuse me, once again!" he rumbled. 

Dilandau looked over his shoulder again toward Van. The contented expression on his foe's face burned into his memory as he heard another muffled shriek from the garden.

Under the mask, Dilandau's face twisted and he clenched the corpulent fellow's rotund shoulders tightly. Then his expression calmed to match his mask and he shoved the rotund man away from him. The unfortunate fleshy lord landed and broke a table covered in cakes, which flopped over on top of him, to the great amusement of the gathered nobility.

Dilandau hurried toward the source of the quiet screams. It wasn't long before he found Hitomi's pale mask lying like a dead dove on the stone path. He picked it up, feeling the cool cloth under his hand. 

__

She must have been attacked. 

He began to run, feeling he was close to his aspiration, and the pallid ribbons from the Wing Goddess' mask fluttered dismally around his shady mantle.

*~*

Folken drew his dark cloaks around him testily. Now that the deed was done, it was pointless to have regrets. _Plans are in place in case of any foreseeable circumstance..._

He shook his head moodily. Still, it did not seem right. 

The emperor scanned the crowds for the unlikely couple, Hitomi and Dilandau. Not seeing them, he wondered whether his plan would work. _Has she reacted to Van's proposal as I envisioned? I wasn't paying attention. Maybe Dilandau's already taken care of it. I hope he's been a little more diplomatic than usual tonight._

He turned and made a secret signal by delicately scratching his nose. The Dragonslayer Gatti came out of nowhere to stand beside Folken, who said, "I am going to the Vione II. Make sure the plans go forward with Hitomi. Don't let Dilandau do anything rash."

Gatti smiled. He was Dilandau's right-hand man, but he still got slapped more than all the others combined for his insubordination. "Although your last request is all but impossible, I will do my best, Lord Folken."

The emperor watched silently as Gatti merged with the crowds again in search of his commander. Folken went back to brooding on his situation as he returned to the carriage, the Asturian nobility avoiding him through obvious dislike.

He missed her. He paused for a moment. The sight of Celena's tortured face had almost cracked his resolve, but he had stood firm. There were more important things than that. Much more important. 

Folken silently took the memories of Dilandau's 'sister' from his mind, and burned them, one by one. It was a waste of time to think of her, when there were so many things to be done.

His footsteps echoed coldly on the cobblestones, the sound mixing dully with the laughter from the palace. 

*~*

__

Where is she? What is happening? Dilandau thought uneasily. A sound coming from between two hedgerows caught his attention. He ran silently around the looming plant and saw Hitomi caught in the arms of a man whose back was to him. The general saw the flash of a knife in the man's hand. 

Dilandau's blood went cold as the dagger rose into the air. He dimly heard Hitomi sobbing helplessly. Dilandau cried out angrily and the man turned his head.

Jaren's eyes went wide. "You!" He smiled and gripped Hitomi's arm harder, making her go deathly silent. "How did I know you would show up? This complicates things."

Dilandau had been striding forward as his enemy spoke. "You're that coward from before, aren't you? I will be sure to make you pay."

Jaren's grin widened and he threw Hitomi roughly away and flicked the dagger so he gripped it by the tip. "No, I don't think so." He threw the dagger straight at the Dragonslayers' commander, but he turned so it merely ricocheted off of his armor. 

The pyro's eyes glinted with an inner brilliance as he stepped forward, his sword gleaming.

*

Hitomi witnessed the battle through her hazy, tear-streaked vision. She crouched on the paved walkway warily as Jaren retreated and drew his short sword. 

Hitomi couldn't explain the myriad emotions that were racing through her mind. Her body was shuddering uncontrollably. She clutched herself weakly and watched the battle as it unfolded, terrified of distracting Dilandau and killing him accidentally. 

The white-haired man sprang forward to attack, swinging his sword down on top of the thief's firm block. They disengaged; Jaren slashed out to the front and Dilandau sprang backward. Dilandau's sword went down to the right. He shifted his feet and sliced upward with all his strength. Jaren stepped to the right and snaked a hidden dagger to stab Dilandau in the side, but his knife just bounced off the black armor again.

Dilandau slashed the thief's arm as Jaren hurriedly stepped away from the general. Jaren touched the wound and then stared at his stained crimson fingers. 

Dilandau moved his katana and watched flecks of blood drip from it onto the walkway. "You'll be experiencing much more pain than that, when I am through with you. You will be dead." He spoke calmly, but there were frightening undercurrents of malevolence and insanity in his tone. 

Their swords met again, flashing with reflected light; they both searched for an opening. Dilandau had the greater reach because he was taller than his adversary and had a longer sword, and Jaren's face quickly became anxious. Dilandau felt a weakness in his defense. He grinned.

Jaren barely sidestepped the long katana's thrust and lost his balance for an instant. Dilandau turned and triumphantly impaled his enemy on the dark blade, then drew it back out slowly. 

Hitomi's stomach turned at the wet scraping sound, and she bit her lip to keep from screaming as loud as she could. Jaren dropped to his knees and touched his chest disbelievingly. 

"How...?" He looked with haunted eyes toward his killer, then fell forward and died. 

The victor undid the cords around his face and slid the mask off. He stared down at the fallen man for a moment before throwing the mask to where the other lay beside Hitomi.

Dilandau nonchalantly wiped his bloody sword on the man's clothes. Hitomi cringed. Her eyes started watering again and she put her face on her knees. 

Dilandau sheathed his sword, then walked to Hitomi and stood over her.

"Did you get hurt badly?" he asked. She shook her head and picked the masks up. Dilandau stretched out one gloved hand and lifted the Wing Goddess to her feet. 

A noise down the walkway made them both pause. 

"Dilandau-sama?" came a whisper.

Dilandau let Hitomi's hand go and said, "Report."

Gatti stepped out from the bushes and bowed. "Lord Dilandau, Folken asked me to accompany you."

Dilandau face became angry. "He still thinks I need babysitting?"

Gatti stared at the dead thief. "Lord Dilandau, did you just kill this man?"

The general narrowed his eyes, his voice becoming sharp. "Of course, you idiot. This is that attacker from before."

The Dragonslayer's eyes were disturbed. "He isn't just some man, Lord Dilandau. He was knighted by King Allen Shezar just yesterday."

"If that man was a knight, then why was he attacking me?" Hitomi demanded. 

*~*

Allen Shezar was making his way through the moonlit gardens to the spot where Jaren would be attacking Hitomi. 

Merlot's plan was simple and effective. Have Jaren attack Hitomi and say that Folken had sent him to do it, then Allen saves Hitomi, and she would be so swept away that she would have to stay in Asturia with him. With the Wing Goddess' approval on his side, Allen would be free to conquer the Zaibach Empire and the rest of the world. It was simple as that.

The king hummed a little as he went along. Jaren had even made up a little choreography to go with the event. Allen smiled. That thief was becoming invaluable. Making him a knight of Asturia was a small price to pay for his help. 

He paused. There were people in front of him at the specified place. He stepped forward in annoyance, hoping that his beautiful plans weren't spoiled.

"Allen!" 

The king had not heard her voice for a very long time, but he still recognized it as Hitomi's. Cursing inwardly, he saw that she was not with Jaren as he had hoped. 

"Allen Shezar," came a voice that made Allen's blood go cold. Dilandau Albatou, Celena's double, stepped around Hitomi and drew his sword. 

Allen gripped the handle of his sword, which had no edge in preparation for Jaren's mock hostage situation. He cursed the fact that he had been to 'busy' to have practiced since he became king, and tried not to look directly into the eyes of the person whom he feared more than anyone else in the world.

"Dilandau-sama, wait! You must not attack Allen Shezar!" A Dragonslayer appeared by Dilandau's elbow. 

"Shut up, Gatti!" Dilandau said harshly, still staring at Allen.

"No! Lord Dilandau, Emperor Folken specifically said not to let you attack Allen Shezar!" His eyes were plaintive. "It would mean the start of a war!"

"How...how are you here! You are supposed to be in your room!" Allen's hand shook; his face was dripping with fear-sweat at the man that he thought was his sister.

Dilandau looked disgusted at Allen's fear and his strange words. "You are crazy, Allen Shezar."

Hitomi clasped her hands together fearfully, putting Allen's words and Celena's history together. "Something has happened to Celena!"

As Dilandau contemplated that, Gatti said urgently, "We must leave! You've already killed a knight of Asturia! This might be enough to start a war!"

"But that man was attacking me!" Hitomi said.

"We must leave!"

More people started to gather; Allen had been unable to escape the palace without an entourage. A few lords and ladies arrived, then looked startled at the sight of Allen and Dilandau's naked blades.

"What is going on?"

"The king is being attacked!" 

A young lord unsheathed his weapon and stood by King Allen, who was still shaking at the prospect of fighting Dilandau.

Gatti glanced around, then sighing, he unsheathed his sword and stood beside his master. "Dilandau-sama, please! We must leave this place before more damage is done!"

Dilandau growled. He sheathed his sword and turned on his heel. Hitomi was afraid when she looked at Allen. He was changed from the man that she had almost married when she came to Gaia before. Suddenly, she had the feeling that she wanted nothing to do with the new Allen, and she quickly turned and ran after Gatti and Dilandau into the heart of the garden's maze. 

"They killed Sir Jaren!" a woman screamed at the suddenly revealed body of the knight.

"Form a search party! Stop them! They've killed Sir Jaren! They must be captured!" Allen shouted, and some people scattered to find the guards.

Allen stared at Jaren's dead body and added thoughtfully, "And someone take care of this corpse."

*~*

The crowds disappeared behind them and as they ran, Gatti said, "Dilandau-sama, there is a way out at the northeastern corner. I unlocked a small gate there before this began. I will try to distract the guards."

Dilandau nodded, still running. "Good work, Gatti."

Dalet looked pleased at the unexpected praise. When they reached an intersection in the maze of bushes, he turned left without hesitating. Dilandau and Hitomi still ran forward. 

At the next branching, Dilandau turned to go right, and Hitomi felt an unusual prick of fear, her precognitive senses telling her to avoid that path.

"No. Not that way." She pulled on Dilandau's cloak. He paused for a moment, then they both heard a guard coming down the path. They started to run forward again, away from the sound. 

Hitomi led the way through the maze to the northeastern corner without mishap. Dilandau found the small door and opened it with a creak. They slipped through and they disappeared like ghosts down the dusky side streets of Palas. 

*~* 

"Let me guess. They couldn't even find them." Allen asked the head guard, his voice dangerously quiet.

He was still on the path where Jaren had attacked Hitomi. Jaren's body had been removed, and the search for his killer was all but over. The king had also sent guards to check if Celena was still in her cell. When they came back and told him that she was, Allen felt real fear. Somehow, the Zaibach scientists had made Dilandau and Celena separate, and now Allen no longer had control over the mad albino.

The party was still going on inside the castle, even though the word had gotten around about Jaren's death. The nobility were whispering about the murder with intense interest to each other as they watched a bear baiting in the main hall. 

"The guards were lost in the maze, your majesty," the soldier said timidly.

Allen glared in frustration and decided to vent his anger on the guards. "Do I look as if I wanted your excuses?"

"We've found someone!" A guard was running down the path and his cry distracted Allen. 

"Is it Dilandau?" Allen turned eagerly. 

The guards pulled Gatti forward. He looked smug, as if he meant to get caught. 

"No, it isn't," Gatti said, his silver hair flung forward over his eyes, his arms grasped behind him by two particularly burly soldiers. 

Allen stepped forward and angrily punched the helpless Dragonslayer in the gut. "Don't patronize me." He stepped back. "Take him to the dungeon."

The guards dragged the poor Dragonslayer away. Allen rubbed his fist in annoyance. "What kind of stupid guards do I have, that they all get lost in my own labyrinth?"

"You're saying that crazy albino is loose again? He's not your sister?" Van waited expectantly by Allen.

Allen shook his head. "They must have done something to my sister while she was in Zaibach, poor thing. A few years in a convent would do her a world of good. But a war is inevitable between Asturia and Zaibach now. This death cannot go unanswered."

Van nodded agreement. "Fanalia will go to battle as well, my friend."

(A.N.: Hmm...don't you think that Van is a little bloodthirsty to be the righteous main character? I mean, he was as crazy for blood and death as Dilandau, and yet everyone seemed to forgive him for it more easily...)

*~*~*

The guards shoved Gatti in a cell at the end of the corridor in the darkest dungeon. The bigger of the burly guards, who was at least twice Gatti's size, punched the handcuffed prisoner on the cheek. 

"Dirty Zaibach scum..." he murmured angrily, and pulled up on Gatti's collar until he was lifted off the floor. 

The other guard moved uncomfortably. "Don't kill him, Clyde." 

Clyde grunted and threw Gatti to the cold stone floor, then backed off and closed the cell. "You know how I feel about them, Jeph. Dirty, all of them. They killed my family." He smirked at Gatti through the bars. "They should all be killed. I hope this one gets strung up real good." 

Gatti ignored and sat down on the bed. His wrists were still confined in the metal cuffs, but he made it look as if he wanted to wear them. 

Clyde frowned. "I don't like this one, Jeph. He's got something planned." 

Jeph cocked his head. "Neh, it's just in your head, Clyde."

The guards left, the keys to the cells jangling from their belts. Gatti waited until the sound of their footsteps and the light from the lantern faded up the stairs before he lay down on the cot. He breathed out slowly, relaxing as much as he could, feeling around with his senses.

There was no light in the whole dungeon. It was so far underground that the sun couldn't reach it, even if it were daytime. There were no torches in the wall sconces. The prisoners that were kept in this hallway were meant never to see the light of day again. They went mad quickly, but Gatti wouldn't, no matter how long he was kept there. Gatti had come back to life to complete his task of protecting Lord Dilandau. Darkness and captivity would not do to him what death itself could not. He would not give up.

A few minutes passed. He heard muffled sobbing coming from another cell, from a poor creature that was not as strong as a Dragonslayer.

The sobbing stopped and Gatti heard the hoarse person's voice ask, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Gatti sat up in bed, his gasp echoing through his pitch black cell as he recalled the woman's voice from recent memory. "Lady Celena? Why are you in the dungeon?"

There was hope in her voice. "Gatti? Oh, I'm so glad it's you..."

*~*~*~*~*

Folken was woken up that night by a frantic messenger at his door. He listened distractedly to Guimel, and finally caught the dark message after a few confused moments.

Folken's heart almost stopped. He sat down in a chair, looking much older than his years. "So...Allen has gotten his war at last. Dirty coward."

Guimel bowed his fluffy head sadly. "Our spies have discovered that Asturian mercenaries were paid to dress as Zaibach soldiers, then they attacked an important Asturian outpost. Asturia has already declared war, my lord emperor."

Folken's eyes flashed. He was long since done with the petty political squabbles that had inexorably lead to this event. "If Allen wants a war he cannot win, then he shall have it!"

"There is one more thing, Emperor Folken." Guimel looked uncomfortable. "No one has seen Gatti, Lord Dilandau, or Lady Hitomi since last night."

"Are they captured in Asturia!?"

Guimel shook his head sadly. "They are nowhere to be found, Emperor."

Folken was silent for a moment.

"...I wonder what will become of this war without her intervention...?"

*~*~*~*~*

Hitomi woke up slowly and felt bewildered by the bright sunlight streaming into her eyes. She sat up and her eyes adjusted. Dilandau was sleeping beside her, and she realized that they were in a forest. 

She remembered the previous night when she saw her white dress, now stained with mud and grass and torn in places. 

They had escaped the city quietly, hiding behind their masks as they walked through the eerily quiet streets. Hitomi led them straight to the harbor, and Dilandau stole a boat and rowed it until they were out of the city. Then they banked on a sandy shore on the opposite bank and were now traveling through a forest. Dilandau was leading them to Zaibach, which was an achingly far distance to Hitomi. 

She felt the muscles in her legs tensing weakly, and wondered how she had woken up so early when her body protested so much. 

They were camped in a small clearing. Birds were awake with Hitomi, pecking at the earth in front of her. Hitomi looked up and the trees stretched to heaven above her. 

Hitomi turned to Dilandau, wishing that she had stayed in Asturia where there were warm beds. He had given her his cloak when he couldn't sleep because of her loud shivering, but it was not nearly the same, especially with chilly autumn weather coming on. 

As she watched, Dilandau turned his face unconsciously to face her. The muscles around his eyes tensed and his frown deepened. His lips moved as he murmured in his sleep, and then sighed deeply. Hitomi's expression darkened. She knew what was troubling Dilandau in his dreams; Gatti had never returned from his mission. Even though Dilandau ignored her when she had questioned him about it, she knew that he was worried about his second-in-command, in his own private way.

"I hope you are alright, Gatti." Hitomi leaned forward and hugged her legs. "I hope everyone is alright."

She closed her eyes and concentrated. _Where is Celena?_

Her pink pendant appeared in her mind, then started to swing. A picture appeared in her mind, of the castle at Palas' gates, then another image came, of complete darkness that terrified Hitomi to the depths of her soul. The vision released her suddenly, Hitomi clutched her forehead until her body stopped trembling.

"Celena...what happened to you...?"

Hitomi steeled herself and completed the same dowsing spell for Folken, and immediately, her mind cleared, revealing a vision of Emperor Folken standing at a balcony, looking over a crowd of thousands gathered in the streets below. He lifted his head. The loudspeakers caught his voice and amplified it so all could hear, and Folken's eyes flashed in indignation. Hitomi saw the Dragonslayers standing in the shadows behind the emperor, looking as grim as their ruler. The vision faded, and it gave Hitomi a stab of unease. _Has a war started in the day that we've been gone?_

Fearfully, she cast her mind about for any sign of Gatti, fearing that she wouldn't feel anything. To her relief, the mind-pendant swung in response, and she felt the same exact vision as the one for Celena, except without the feelings of abject terror. 

"What is going on?" she whispered hoarsely. She thought for a split second to check on Van or Allen, and then banished the thoughts resolutely. 

Tears threatened to spill over, and she rubbed at her eyes tiredly. _I'm tired, I'm hungry, my friends are going to die, Van_, she gulped painfully. _Van hates me._

Once she thought it, she felt a little better, although the tears were really coming now that she had. She glanced through her tear-streaked vision to the general, still sleeping beside her. _And I'm lost on an alien planet with a guy that I don't even like!_

Dilandau's expression smoothed in his sleep as he made the transtion into a good dream. His white hair brushed his forehead and over his eyes boyishly. He had not worn the golden band around his forehead to the party, and his countenance was more natural without it. White strands of his hair were bright against his black armor. 

Hitomi sniffled. Dilandau seemed to be much older than he had been a few years before. She suddenly blushed. It was rude to stare at people, especially when they were sleeping. What if he were to wake up right when she was looking at him? She turned away hurriedly, hugging her knees again. The feelings of worry and helplessness returned to her, and she resumed sniffling a little.

"What are you crying about now?" Hitomi looked back at Dilandau. He was sitting up and rubbing his eye with his left hand, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Dilandau didn't sound condescending, but in Hitomi's emotional state she took his question very personally. She turned away from him and dried her tears on her dress. 

"Nothing." Her voice was deeper from her tears, and she sniffled a bit.

He stood up. "Well, that's good, then." 

Hitomi's eyes narrowed at his back. _He doesn't even care that I'm sad!_

He didn't turn. "Come on. There has to be a town near here somewhere. Pick a direction."

The Wing Goddess rather sarcastically closed her eyes and concentrated until she saw the pendant in her mind swing to due east. "We should go straight east." She stood up, her body aching, but she didn't want Dilandau to know about how her muscles hurt.

Dilandau nodded, his short white hair gleaming brilliantly in the morning light. "We'll go that way until we reach a road, then follow the road until we reach a town."

They started walking, Hitomi feeling pleased that Dilandau was being so unusually pleasant. She smiled softly, and decided that the early morning sunshine had done him a world of good.

A.N. Yeah!! 5022 words, baby!!! Jaren died!!! And the war has started! This is so incredible...I just love them plot twists. Next chapter will be even more interesting, when Dilandau and Hitomi come to an Asturian town, Folken and Allen go to war, and Dryden finally finds Millerna. And also, we'll see what happens to our poor prisoners, Gatti and Celena... So much more to do. I'm sorry I didn't update...I got really lazy, and then I remembered about this all of the sudden. Not to mention my writer's block...So, anyways, the next chapter will come out more promptly than this one...sorry again.

Reviewers: 

Ryuko-chan: Sorry about the plot device to get rid of Van...it was the only thing I could think of. Also, there will be a plot twist with the wife too, and also, Van is going to still be in the story, as a misled bad guy. Ah, thanks for reviewing. You're the freaking best!

My Silver Flame: ^_^ You reviewed, like 15 times! Thank you so much!! I loved Cloud's voice in Kingdom Hearts (I'm over here obsessing over Final Fantasy VII all the time...) Sephiroth was really cool, but I think he'll be even better in the movie...Oh, so sweet, I cannot wait!! 

JadedDemoness: Aww! Another silent reviewer comes out!! I'm sorry I took so long, but at least I'm continuing it! Also, I know exactly how it's going to turn out so I won't have writer's block no more.

Sand3: The plot twists will happen again and again. It's not as short as I thought it would be. I keep thinking of new crap to put in...ah, well. I finally got to the war...^_^ Dilandau's going to kick some awesome crap!!!

Neko-Metallium: Hey! I love Xellos!!! He's so awesome (*cough* he's the best in that whole series *cough*) Yeah, now I love your name. Anyways, I think that I will do the 'to the pain' thing for the bad guys. Except, I actually killed someone off in this chapter...so maybe I could kill them...thanks for reviewing!! You're so good!!

Anime Obsessed Raye: No!! Hitomi will not be sad at the end! I've got it all figured out!! Heh, I like Dilandau's costume too! 

Summer Maxwell: Nope, Van was quite mean. Also, I don't know that Folken will be going to Celena's rescue soon. I mean, there's a war starting, and he doesn't even know that she's in trouble...thanks for reviewing!

Macky: I am so sorry! I couldn't find a spot to put Merle in! But, I promise you that she will appear in it again and have a big part. And also, I never have the characters duke it out until I'm ready for their relationship to end. Like, if Dilandau and Van fought, then one of them would die. So I'm waiting until the end...Thanks for reviewing!!

Rai Dorian: Ha! Now Carrot Top is dead!! Are you happy now? ^_^ I'm glad I got rid of someone...and also, I think that Merlot will be next to perish!!! Muahahahahaha!!

Magicman/Smokegirl: O_o Hey...you're like, one of my favorite authors!!! Thank you for reading my story!! Yeah, I killed off Jaren for you. But Celena isn't going back to Folken for a while...heh heh *sees plot developing before her eyes* It will be beautiful!!

One_Mean_Rabbit: ^_^ I loved your reviews! Yeah, I liked your whole 'kill Van off' thing, but now Dilandau and Hitomi are having their alone time without having to kill anyone more important than Jaren! Yeah, Dilandau will be all killing people in a guymeluf eventually, but not quite yet. So wait and see...

Anri: Thanks! My story is so long though!! Will it ever end!?

The Original Esca Chick: Hey! Thanks for the huge gafreaking review! I'm sorry that everything seems to be falling apart with my couples, but I promise that it'll be okay!


End file.
